


Pink Arrow

by Kihyunski



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Chases, Cook Jinyoung, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Guard Yoongi, Healer Mark, Hunting, Knight Jaebum, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Memory Loss, Prince - Rebel Relationship, Prince Kihyun, Rebel Changkyun, Rebel Jooheon, Rebel Minhyuk, Rebel Shownu, Romance, Second smut is better then the first smut, Smut, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, horse riding, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihyunski/pseuds/Kihyunski
Summary: Kihyun is a prince, who is stuck inside the castle for many years. Together with his uncle who not only mentally but physically hurts him throughout that time. Being alone makes the prince only long for one promise he made when he was younger.To be saved by the rebellion, meet the love of his life and more importantly. To become a crown prince and rule over his kingdom later on in peace.





	1. Past VS present

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Kibo here with a new story! (even when i have to finish 100 other Xd okey thats a joke )  
This Changki fanfic was supposed to be 10k words, but i got a lot more so i guess.. i even developed a story line  
I wrote a lot and now i can even make chapters, i wont get a lot of them but a decent amount!  
There is also smut contained in this story but it are my first and second smut so pleasee its not that good! >.<  
Anyways I hope you are going to like this story!
> 
> It was inspired by a junhao kingdom fanfic! please love seventeen  
we monteens are strong!
> 
> much love Kibo~!
> 
> Ill try to upload every week!

Kihyun sat down on the stone window frame of his room. The prince wasn’t allowed to show himself out in the open but he couldn’t be more curious about the outside world. He loved the citizens of his kingdom even when he didn’t knew them. The pink haired wants to rule over them, to be one with his kingdom and change everything back to the way it once was. A king that everyone would love and respect. Unfortunately no one knew of the prince his existence anymore. Well the people knew he was alive but not in the castle. Yoo Kihyun, the future king of his land went missing a few years ago. While he was as always inside the castle.

Kihyun’s parents, the king and queen went on a road trip to all of the other kingdoms in the land to strengthen their bond. The trip would take more than a few years. Kihyun was only fourteen when he heard the news of his parents department. He can clearly recall the day when he send them off. The prince waved them goodbye with a happy smile and wished them good luck on their trip. The king and queen had asked the king his brother, Kihyun’s uncle, to take care of the kingdom for the time being since Kihyun was too young to rule the whole land.

Kihyun didn’t knew what hurt the man so badly to become a monster like he was. His uncle hated Kihyun because he was the only son of the king. It meant that Kihyun would be the king after his father and not the king’s fellow brother. His uncle would take care of the kingdom until the rightful king and queen would return. Kihyun remembered that the first few days went as always. The prince could go outside of his room and wander around the castle, he could even leave the castle and go into the city. Kihyun could go to the horse stables to meet with his favorite horse. Would the animal still be alive after 10 years? 

Things soon changed when a week had passed. His uncle was quick to change the rules in almost everything. People had to pay more money to the king in order to stay alive. Festivals were cancelled and offerings were done to the king and the king only. The church was gone since there was no god in their believe, you had to pray to the king and obey him or you would be thrown into prison. Kihyun was ashamed of how his uncle started to rule his future kingdom. His uncle went against everything of what his parents wanted. The kingdom was one of the most popular once out of the others but the popularity was drastically lowered in a short amount of time. 

The prince couldn’t look outside with a smile anymore when he watched the citizens a few years ago and even now. He wanted the current king, his uncle, to stop with what he was doing and took courage to speak against him once he had the chance. It was the worst decision he made in his whole life. Apparently his uncle hated him so much that all what the prince could remember was passing out on the floor from the many hits he got. His uncle didn’t just hate him from being his brothers son, but also because of his pink hair, which was very unusual but the people loved it. Not only the rules of the kingdom changed but for Kihyun as well. The prince was forbidden to leave the castle ground. Kihyun was devastated, he had a few friends outside the castle, not the once that wanted to be friends with him for the money, but true friends who even helped him escape from the palace a few times. Of course the king somehow got to know it and would visit Kihyun’s room, once he was back, to give him a talk with only a pair of fists. 

The prince was soon banned from the outside world, and even the castle itself. He was only allowed to be in his room and nothing more. Food would be served three times a day and if he was hungry, he could forget to ask for more. Kihyun got way to skinny and pale for his usual state. He would cry about his situation and wished for his parents to come back once again. Unfortunately the day arrived a few years later when Kihyun sat at his desk and drew a drawing of his parents, from what he could remember. His uncle came in with the news of his parents death, they were killed in an ambush. Kihyun’s world broke down that day and the worst part of it was that his uncle confessed that he was the one behind all of that, since he had the power over the kingdom. Kihyun cried and cried, his uncle even took the drawing from him and ripped in front of his face to then beat the prince up until he would stop crying.

The king would leave Kihyun alone and send a doctor later on. Kihyun had a few friends inside the castle who helped him to as least not and try to kill himself. His friends would give him things that he asked for in secret. His closest friends were Yoongi, Mark and Jinyoung. Yoongi was his personal guard, the one who he saw more than his parents and actually raised him. The guard taught Kihyun to defended himself a little bit against his uncle when he would try and beat him up again. Yoongi even gave the prince books so he could learn further while he was send on a mission. Kihyun’s smile appeared every time on his face when Mark came in his room to treat his wounds. The latter was the best doctor of the castle and didn’t mind skin ship at all. Sometimes Mark would come late on purpose to treat Kihyun’s wounds in the evening. They would cuddle up in bed and talk for a little while. Kihyun always placed his head on the older his chest and Mark would stroke his head while he softly sang a song until the prince fell asleep. Jinyoung was Kihyun’s personal cook. He made sure that Kihyun would still receive his favorite meals and even took care of a birthday cake on his birthday as an surprise every single year and sometimes, when Kihyun was really hunger, he would make something extra for him. Jinyoung wanted to be sure that Kihyun would get his old body form back, which he succeeded in.

If things would stay like that then Kihyun could manage to move on but unfortunately. The king discovered what the four of them did and banished Jinyoung, Yoongi and Mark from the entire kingdom. It left Kihyun heartbroken again. That same night Yoongi had climbed up the wall of the castle and jumped through the window inside Kihyun’s room. 

  


_Kihyun was in bed and read a page of his book that Yoongi gave him. It was a Romance this time. Robin Hood, the young prince loved it and hoped to find love someday. His window was open and the wind blew gently inside his room to make it less warm. The curtains were moving on its own, as if they had a free will. It was late and soon bedtime for Kihyun until he heard a loud thud. _

_Kihyun sat up in his bed, he didn’t knew what the sound could be, he was the only one in the room right? Then his eyes widened when he watched his hyung stand up from the ground. ‘’Yoongi hyung!’’ Kihyun half shouted and left the bed as fast as he could into the other his arms. Yoongi groaned a bit. He didn’t had time to recover from the fall. Nonetheless he gladly took Kihyun in his arms and hugged the prince. ‘’Hyung, please don’t leave me behind’’_

_Kihyun was already crying, he knew that this was possibly the last time he could see Yoongi. ‘’You know I can’t Kihyun, if they find me now, they will kill me instantly’’ Yoongi whispered close into Kihyun’s ears. The prince didn’t want to hear those words, he just wanted his normal life back, his friends and his parents. ‘’Then why did you came?’’_

_Kihyun looked up with red eyes to his hyung. Yoongi brought one of his hands to his cheek and wiped the falling tears away. ‘’You know the rebels right?’’ Kihyun nodded and his eyes widen more. ‘’Me, Mark and Jinyoung will join them’’ Yoongi continued. Kihyun started to smile a little. ‘’The three of you will stay together, right?’’ Yoongi nodded at those words. The prince was happy that he got to know this information, he could live with the fact that his friends would stay together. ‘’But the rebels are dangerous hyung, what will you do?’’ Kihyun couldn’t keep his curiosity, if he would lose his friends life then he was done living as well. ‘’We will find them, no matter how dangerous it is, and you know that even ten man can’t kill me’’ They both giggled at that and Kihyun had stopped crying._

_‘’Once we find them we will tell them the true story and that you are alive or at least in some way, but even better, we will come to get you and free you from this horrible place’’ Kihyun looked at his hyung, ready to cry once again but Yoongi took him in his embrace and rubbed his back. ‘’Don’t worry Kihyun, I have faith in you that you will make this kingdom like it once was’’ Kihyun nodded silently when Yoongi broke the hug._

_He grabbed Kihyun’s hand and put something inside of it. ‘’Don’t look at it until I am gone okay?’’ Kihyun nodded, he would do what his friend asked for. Yoongi stepped away from the prince and walked back to the window. ‘’Kihyun’’ Yoongi spoke when he climbed onto the window frame again. The prince looked up once more, tears already pricked in the corner of his eyes, he looked at the sight of his hyung that was ready to leave him behind. ‘’Stay safe’’ and he jumped out of the window. Kihyun ran fast towards his window and looked out of it down ways._

_Yoongi hung on a pair of leaves from a growing plant and made his way down. Kihyun smiled for a last time when he watched Mark and Jinyoung. The two friends waved at him while they were on their horses. One horseback was still empty until Yoongi climbed onto the animal. Kihyun watched closely and saw that it was his favorite horse. The creature shinned in the night with its white color and many dark spots which seemed to disappear in the shadows of the night. Kihyun waved his hand quickly at his friends and watched them until they vanished in the darkness of the night._

_He squeezed the present from Yoongi in his hand that brought him back to his reality. Kihyun opened his hand and watched a necklace with a three different colors of stone in the form of a triangle. The prince smiled at the colors. It were his friends favorite. Jinyoung presented with a white stone. Mark with a red one and Yoongi with a black stone, his guard favorite color was white as well but he wanted to keep it unique so he thought of the opposite color. ‘’See you soon..’’ The prince whispered to himself. _

  


Kihyun played unconsciously with the necklace around his neck and sighed, he would never ever take the necklace off and kept it a secret for his uncle. The long forgotten prince got up from the window frame. His fun wasn’t for long though, he couldn’t afford to be seen or his uncle would hit him until he couldn’t walk anymore. What would he do today? He thought while he walked inside his room and looked around. Maybe he would read his book for the fifth teen time again? Kihyun walked over to his huge bookshelf and looked passed the covers. The pink haired smiled when he found the book he received from Yoongi ten years ago. The prince was now twenty four and hadn’t left his room since he was fourteen, only at the times when his uncle would called him for something. Kihyun grabbed his favorite book but it fell out of his hands onto the ground with the page open at the end of the story. The prince cursed under his breath when he grabbed the book once more and made his way to his bed.

  


  


‘’Concentrate Changkyun’’ a tired voice spoke towards the younger. Changkyun pulled the arrow closer to his face, the pressure on the rope was almost unbearable. ‘’Not yet’’ The voice continued. The wind blew Changkyun’s black strains of hair right in front of his face. ‘Come on’ The archer thought. Changkyun still didn’t make a sound or moved even when his horse constantly stroked his hoof over the ground. ‘’Now!’’ his hyung screamed and Changkyun let go. The arrow flew fast towards the target and instantly killed it. The deer fell dead on the ground. ‘’Nicely done’’ The mint haired spoke towards his student. ‘’Thanks Yoongi hyung, we can have a nice dinner tonight’’ 

Changkyun said with a big smile. ‘’Yes, and you are getting good with your bow’’ Yoongi complimented him. ‘’Thanks!’’ They both smiled each other. Changkyun moved his bow back around him while Yoongi walked with his horse towards the dead animal. He jumped off and grabbed a rope to attach it to his saddle, to then walk over to their future meal. The mint haired moved the rope around the deer so they could drag it back home. Yoongi was very rough with his movements while he usually wasn’t like that at all. 

‘’Are you nervous hyung?’’ Changkyun spoke in a careful and worried way. Yoongi just nodded, of course he was. He and Changkyun hunted for enough food for their trip. In a few days Yoongi would see Kihyun again, after all of those years. Would he recognize him? Would he even be alive? ‘’Hyung?’’ Changkyun tried again and Yoongi sighed. ‘’Yes I am nervous’’ 

Changkyun smiled. ‘’Don’t worry hyung, he will be fine, he is strong, from what I heard from you about your pink haired friend’’ Yoongi got back on his horse and looked at Changkyun. ‘’You will like him Changkyun’’ He spoke and turned his horse around and walked away while his horse carried the deer with him. Changkyun quickly lead his horse beside his hyung. ‘’I’m so curious you don’t even know’’ The black haired looked up at the sky and tried to imagine Yoongi’s friends. He didn’t know his name, nor where he was from and he loved the mystery behind it. ‘’If you continue like that Changkyun then it will sound like that you are in love with him’’ 

Yoongi surprised Changkyun with those words and started to laugh. ‘’No hyung, I will never fall in love again, it isn’t meant for me’’ He continued. ‘’You never know’’ Yoongi said and he shrugged his shoulders. They made their way to the secret village of the rebellion. The mint haired looked at Changkyun, the younger one had a higher status than him, it was different from what he was used to have. Yoongi remembered the day when he fled with Jinyoung and Mark from the castle and left Kihyun behind. That same night they found the village by accident with, Changkyun, as the leader of the rebellion. It took a while before everyone opened up to each other but the black haired gladly took them in. 

‘’Trust me, I won’t’’ Changkyun continued but Yoongi sighed with a chuckle. ‘’If you say so’’ both grinned and continued their way home. They dribbled through the forest until they saw the wooden fence of their secret village. An orange haired man peaked between the deadly looking spikes. ‘’Jooheonie!’’ Changkyun shouted and waved his hand. Jooheon shouted something back but Yoongi and Changkyun couldn’t quite hear it. The orange haired disappeared between the spikes and the gate opened for them. Both horse riders rode into the village where Jooheon greeted them. ‘’Welcome back Changkyun and Yoongi hyung’’

Changkyun and Yoongi bowed their heads to their friend and got of his horse to give him a hug. ‘’Did the hunting go well?’’ Jooheon asked and looked over at Yoongi’s horse who had dragged the deer all the way back home. ‘’You can see for yourself. It’s for tonight, so you can leave your post, Shownu hyung will take you over okay?’’ Jooheon nodded at Changkyun’s words and walked away excitedly. ‘’I will get Minhyuk!’’ He shouted after. 

‘’I’ll get Mark and Jinyoung, Changkyun’’ Yoongi spoke and walked away with his horse. Changkyun took his horse by his halter and closed the fence, that Jooheon forgot to close. When he was done he climbed back on his trustful animal, he loved horse riding and he was good at it, he was even better with his bow on his horse. Changkyun started to walk through the village. The black haired already had his things packed at his home but he wanted to see the village one last time. The trip would be pretty dangerous since he didn’t knew where they would go or where his friends friend lived. Changkyun was really curious about the pink haired and why he couldn’t come with the other three. He never got a proper answer to that.

Yoongi only assured him that if they would save him, they would help and fight against the current king and take over the kingdom once again. When Changkyun heard about the king and queen their death he fled the village. Why? Because he knew who the ruler would be thanks to his old pink haired friend. Changkyun had a bad memory after everything that had happened. What he could remember from his teenage years were some friends, and one had a particular hair color, pink, even when he talked about love with Yoongi. That particular boy, could possibly be the only one who owned his heart back then but he suddenly vanished, leaving Changkyun behind with a broken heart. 

‘’Good morning Changkyun’’ Changkyun looked up from his thoughts to a pretty lady with an broken arm wrapped around in a cloth. ‘’Good morning miss’’ The rebellion leader made his horse stop. The door of the house opened behind the lady and an middle aged man came out. ‘’Good morning sir’’ Changkyun smiled to the couple. ‘’Good morning Changkyun, how was your day?’’ The man stood beside his wife to cares her arm. ‘’It was good sir, I hope you two are healing, is everything fine so far?’’ Changkyun asked, he was always worried about his people and wanted to know everything about them to have a good relationship with them, like the couple. Changkyun and Jooheon found them together when they went out in the night to patrol. The couple was injured and Changkyun immediately took them under his wing. ‘’It’s wonderful, thank you so much for helping us, how can we ever repay you back?’’ The man asked, Changkyun’s gaze softened. ‘’It’s fine sir, there I no need to repay me, I hope that you can travel save to your home again when you are fully healed, until then you are free to stay’’ The couple bowed their heads to Changkyun and the black haired returned the gesture. ‘’Have a nice day!’’ The lady spoke once more. ‘’You too’’ Changkyun smiled and encouraged his horse to continue on walking.

It didn’t took long for Changkyun to fall back into the thoughts he was before. Changkyun tried to imagine how the pink haired would be like. Would he be kind like Mark or hard to approach like Yoongi? Maybe he would be grumpy yet kind hearted like Jinyoung or another loud human being like Jooheon or Minhyuk? The black haired shook his head, if he continued like this then Yoongi would be right in the end.

‘’Changkyun hey!’’ The younger shook his head again when he was brought out of his thoughts once more. He turned the head of his horse around with the whole body following. To his stupid surprise he had walked passed his group. ‘’Well good morning to you too’’ Jinyoung teased. ‘’Wasn’t my screaming loud enough for you?’’ He continued and made the others giggle. He, Mark, Yoongi and Jooheon had gathered with their horses ready and all. Changkyun let out a goofy smile and stopped his horse to then jump off. ‘’I’m sorry hyungs I was lost in my thoughts’’ He said and took his horse with him to a water basin so the animal could drink. ‘’O what kind of thoughts? Dirty thoughts?’’ Jooheon grinned, making most of his friends roll his eyes

Changkyun walked inside his house to grab his saddlebag and put it on the horse his butt when he was outside again. ‘’No, just a memory from my past’’ Changkyun answered and got back on his horse. The other three jumped on their horses as well. ‘’O what memory? You rarely have those?’’ Mark said and moved his horse beside Changkyun’s ‘’Bye the way, Minhyuk is at the fence already’’ Jooheon announced when the five of them started to walk.

‘’I just remembered a boy from my old village back in the kingdom, he had pink hair, just like your friend’’ Changkyun answered his hyung. Mark frowned his eyebrows and looked back in front of him after he gave a nod to his leader. Yoongi, Jinyoung and Mark knew definitely who Changkyun was talking about except for Changkyun himself. 

‘’Maybe you find him once again when we get the kingdom back’’ Yoongi answered to give them a bit of hope and it worked. Up a head was another horse with a body on top of it. Jooheon excitedly waved to his hyung from the distance. Minhyuk was another archer just like Changkyun. The ranger had quickly grabbed his stuff and his horse when he got the message from Jooheon. He lived on the other side of the village since he patrolled the back and Jooheon the front. ‘’You guys are surely taking your sweet ass time don’t think? We don’t have all day anymore!’’ Minhyuk exclaimed while his horse grinded his hoof over the ground, it a very excited animal with a very excited human being, a perfect combo. 

The sixth boy smiled at the same time and accompanied Minhyuk’s side. ‘’Yeah, yeah we know’’ Yoongi said lazily. ‘’Does everyone got their weapons?’’ Changkyun asked just to be sure. He already noticed that Minhyuk wore his bow, just like himself, around his body. Jooheon had his spear on his back. He was the only one with a spear. He preferred long weapons instead of a blade or a sword. While Yoongi on the other hand had his swords in a cross on his back. He was a two sword swords man. Mark was good with his crossbow and wore , of course, his belt with plenty of daggers to throw, the doctor got help form Minhyuk and Yoongi who trained him in those weapons, just to be sure. Jinyoung was just fine with one sword and the damn thing made him dangerous as well, there wasn’t a trace left from his cooking skills, or there was still a tiny bit of it.

‘’I see’’ Changkyun made the statement himself. ‘’Okay let’s go!, First one to reach the river doesn’t have to keep watch tonight!’’ Minhyuk screamed and made his horse prance to then gallop away. ‘’Oh!”’ Jooheon screamed after him and quickly proceeded to follow Minhyuk. Mark and Jinyoung didn’t waist more time since both of them loved to get rest through a night of sleep and also galloped after their friends. Changkyun on the other hand shrugged his shoulders just like Yoongi. Both didn’t mind to watch at night at all, both were pretty used to it. The friends looked at each other and started to dribble to then go over in a gallop and follow their friends into the forest.


	2. Sold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king needs Kihyun, but for what?  
Will the group be in time?

‘’Prince Kihyun?’’ A voice with a knock on the door was heard and Kihyun flinched up from his bed. The prince apparently fell asleep on his soft blankets while he was reading his book. The pink haired moved his palm over the corner of his mouth to remove some dried up drool. ‘’What is it?’’ Kihyun spoke while he closed the book and looked at the locked door of his room. ‘’The king wants to see you’’ The prince was confused. The king almost never asked for him unless he needed something. ‘’Why?’’ Kihyun continued. ‘’I can’t tell you that your highness, but he gave you the order to make yourself pretty as possible’’ The voice spoke in a sad way. Kihyun nodded to himself. ‘’Thanks Jaebum, I will come in a few minutes ‘’Okay take your time highness’’

Kihyun watched how the shadow behind the door left with soft footsteps fading away in the distant. The guard that watched over him most of the time for a few months was named Jaebum. Kihyun never saw him, not even a glimpse. He got escorted with different guards to the king so Kihyun couldn’t make a relationship with them or at least he wanted his uncle to believe that. Only for Jaebum, the latter was often guarding him and Kihyun got to talk to him from time to time and he loved it. So far Jaebum hadn’t left him and the prince considered a few times to ask him to be friends but he knew as soon as he would ask the king would get to know and send him away again, just like the others. 

The pink haired left the bed when the footsteps fade away and made his way to his closet. The footsteps suddenly returned again and the familiar knock was heard. ‘’Your highness?’’ Jaebum spoke again. ‘’Yes Jaebum?’’ Kihyun answered him while he slowly made his way towards the door. ‘’The king gave me special clothing’s he wants you to wear, can I come in and give them to you?’’ Kihyun gulped when he heard Jaebum talking with a soft disgusting tone in his voice. ‘’S-sure’’ The prince stuttered and took a few steps back, after a few months of only knowing Jaebum’s voice he would finally see him. 

The sound of key’s brought into a lock, a click was heard and the door opened with a stripe of light that shined in the room. The shadow entered first with soon a body that followed. Kihyun’s eyes widen in amazement to the man in front of him. His armor was decorated in blood red and silver, it looked really dangerous. The two moles above his left eyes almost seemed like a tattoo, and the undercut, it made Kihyun’s world upside down. It has been so long since he last saw a different human then his uncle. ‘’Wow’’ Left Jaebum’s lips as he watched the beautiful Kihyun. He thought that the pink hair was a myth since he never saw it before but now he had, and it was the most prettiest thing he had ever seen. ‘’H-Hi Jaebum..’’ 

The prince stuttered, his voice left him because of the nerves he had. Jaebum walked to the bed and put the clothing down for now and turned to Kihyun. ‘’It was hyung for me wasn’t it? My friend’’ and the dangerous looking guard opened his arms for Kihyun. Kihyun never ran so fast towards a person in a while and almost stumbled over his feet when he hugged Jaebum as his life depended on it. Jaebum and Kihyun had to fake their relationship to be like this but it was all worth it. Kihyun didn’t want himself to bond with anyone anymore but he just couldn’t. He was too much of a social bird and hated to be alone. 

‘’It’s so good to see you’’ Kihyun whispered and Jaebum hummed in agreement. ‘’Common the door is open, we could be spotted’’ Jaebum said and Kihyun immediately broke the hug with a smile. ‘’Don’t smile silly’’ The younger ruffled Kihyun’s beautiful pink hair. ‘’Ai, don’t do that’’ Kihyun begged while Jaebum grinned. ‘’Sorry, I had to make sure it was real’’ Kihyun rolled his eyes ‘’It is’’ 

Jaebum smiled at him and turned towards the bed ‘’I put the clothing’s down for you but uhm.. it’s an very exposing outfit, so be careful. There is a lot of accessories as well’’ Jaebum said and walked with Kihyun to the bed. The prince grabbed the top of the, what seemed to be, an very exposing Arabic dance outfit. He would have to wear a black crop top with a white see through blouse that covered his arms and the crop top, leaving his neck open with all kind of decorations attached to it. ‘’Wow, this is too much..’’ Kihyun said and Jaebum could feel the uneasiness rise from the prince. ‘’Don’t worry hyung, whatever this meeting will be, I will be there by your side this time, or at least I will try’’ Jaebum put a hand on the prince his back and rubbed it in a gentle manner. ‘’Now get changed okay?’’ Kihyun gave a simple nod and grabbed the outfit. Jaebum left the room so Kihyun could change himself into the very exposing and erotic dance clothing. 

‘’I’m done Jaebum’’ He announced. The guard opened the door for Kihyun to step out of his room. Jaebum was left speechless when he watched the prince, he would almost get aroused by the sight. 

Kihyun worn the top like it was supposed to be, like it was made for him and him only. The prince his face was half covered with the white see through color sleeve with on the edge decoration. The latter had put on some soft make-up to even look more feminine, only to make his uncle more happy. Jaebum watched how the silver diamond headband matched with Kihyun’s hair, it made him look like a sort of prince for once. 

Jaebum had to control his tongue to not let it slip and roll over his lower bottom lip as he was done watching the top and now the bottom. Kihyun wore very short black shorts with a white long see through sleeve around his waist, almost like a long skirt. His guard lost count of the many decorations were on the outfit. Bracelets, rings, necklaces and a lot more on almost each body part. Jaebum noticed another thing and that was that the prince didn’t wore any shoes but his ankle shinned thanks to the ankle bracelets. ‘’S-stop staring please’’ 

The prince spoke and grabbed onto the see through sleeve and squeezed it softly. He felt insecure and somewhere gross. This couldn’t possibly lead to something good. Jaebum nodded and shook his head. ‘’I am sorry, I was just caught off guard with your beauty your highness’’

Kihyun smiled a tiny bit at that and walked towards his friend. ‘’Let’s see what the bloody hell of a king wants this time from me’’ Jaebum nodded once more and guided Kihyun through the castle until they arrived at the meeting hall. Jaebum knocked onto the door and when he heard approval from the king he turned to Kihyun. ‘’Good luck, if anything gets out of hand, then call for me okay?’’ Kihyun nodded and thanked his friend. They hugged one last time before the prince opened the door and enter the room without Jaebum. 

The prince watched how his uncle sat on the big throne that didn’t belong to him and to his surprise he saw another king which made him stop in his movements when both of them raised their heads towards Kihyun. His uncle looked proud for the first time when Kihyun saw him. Kihyun gasped softly after a few seconds when he recognized the other king his face. It was one of his parents sworn enemy. King Taeyong, from the south. ‘’Kihyun my boy, come forward please’’ 

Kihyun gulped and gripped onto his sleeve again to not make him step onto it while he walked towards the small steps. He stopped in front of them when king Taeyong turned around to scan him from head to toe. Kihyun was born with manners so he bowed in honor, even for the enemy. ‘’He really is a beauty’’ The enemy spoke and stepped down the steps. Kihyun didn’t dare to look up just yet. ‘’Kihyun look up please’’ His uncle spoke and the prince obeyed. ‘’I know right’’ The king answered Taeyong who stopped a bit in front of Kihyun and held out his hand to grab a strain of his pink hair. The prince turned his head away, he clearly showed that he didn’t like to be touched and the king retreated his hand. ‘’I have never seen a beauty this rare and real, and to think that my enemy made this.’’ King Taeyong spoke and his uncle grinned with an evil smirk. The enemy let his fingers get a hold onto Kihyun’s chin and turn the pink haired his face back in front of him. ‘’I’m taking him’’

Kihyun’s eyes widen and wondered to his uncle and then back to king Taeyong. ‘’W-what? What to do you mean?’’ Kihyun spoke for the first time he entered the room and took a step back. He didn’t want to be touched anymore. ‘’Such a beautiful voice too. You can be a singer’’ Taeyong smirked and laid his hand on Kihyun’s waist. ‘’No!’’ Kihyun shouted and moved away from the touch. ‘’Uncle, what is going on!?’’

Kihyun spoke against the only one he didn’t dare to speak against too but this was his limit. ‘’Kihyun, you don’t have a life inside this castle, I honestly don’t know what to do with you anymore and you are of no use either’’ His uncle spoke and got up from his throne steppig down the stairs untill he stood still next to the enemy. ‘’You will be mine soon’’ Taeyong spoke and turned to his uncle and pulled out a sack of gold from his rope. Kihyun’s mouth fell open. His uncle would really sell his nephew. ‘’Thank you. You can do whatever you want with him. He is there to pleasure you’’ 

The prince started to boil, tears were already in the corner of his eyes. ‘’To pleasure him!?’’ He spoke with a loud voice to the kings. ‘’Yes, you will be packing your things today and leave the castle to work for him’’ His uncle spoke and took the bag of gold into his hand. ‘’No!” Kihyun screamed and smacked the sack with money onto the ground. ‘’Kihyun!’’ his uncle shouted and Taeyong was quick to grab Kihyun’s wrist. ‘’No let me go! I won’t go with you! You!... You disgusted freak!... Jaebum!’’ 

The pink haired screamed out and his prayers were heard. The door swung open with Jaebum running inside with his sword in his hands. Kihyun kicked both of the kings against their legs so they would stumble back. ‘’Kihyun!’’ Jaebum screamed, watching the prince turn around to run towards him. ‘’Oh no!’’ Kihyun’s uncle grabbed a dagger from his robe and threw it after Kihyun. Jaebum’s eyes widen as he watched the dagger fly towards the prince. He quickly grabbed Kihyun’s wrist to move him aside so the dagger would hit his chest, right through his armor. Kihyun was shocked, suddenly standing still beside Jaebum as he watched the body fall backwards onto the ground. ‘’No!” Kihyun cried. ‘’Kihyun go now, and lock yourself up, please’’ Jaebum spoke while the blood left the corner of his mouth. Before Kihyun could do more, his uncle pulled out his sword and stabbed Jaebum right through his chest in front of him. 

Kihyun broke inside when he heard the scream that left Jaebum’s body. He quickly started to run away before one of the kings could catch him. Jaebum held his promise to keep him safe. Kihyun knew damn well that Jaebum was dead so the tears didn’t stop falling down from his cheeks. The prince didn’t had time to sorrow so he ran through the castle back into his room. He locked the door and moved some of his furniture in front of it. 

The pink haired didn’t waist more time and went to his bed, it was his only save place. The running sounds stopped once they were in front of the door. ‘’Kihyun get out of your room right now!’’ The angry voice of his uncle was heard. ‘’No!’’ Kihyun screamed in pain and squeezed his blankets. The door started to bounce along with the furniture in front of it, making the prince gasp. Kihyun moved into the corner of his bed. ‘’Kihyun! We will break this door open tonight! No matter where you hide, we will find you and you will leave tonight with king Taeyong!’’

Those were the last words that Kihyun heard before the sound of angry footsteps faded in the distance. Kihyun let himself fall onto the bed. His head fell into the pillow. His chest hurts from the pain he felt all over his body again. He lost a dear friend, his own body and that all would be gone by tonight. The prince couldn’t stop crying at the realisation. ‘’J-Jinyoung..’’ M-Mark… please, co-come and save me! Yoongi Hyung!..’’

  


  


Yoongi’s eyes flinched a little open when a wooden stick broke in the fire. He could feel a sudden sting of pain in his chest. The mint haired looked up to the sky, suddenly feeling a little gross. He looked back down watching over the camp they made during the day. No one was asleep yet, everyone seemed to be doing something else. ‘’Are you okay hyung?’’

The question brought Yoongi back to the reality. The ex-guard was silent for a few seconds and shook his head. ‘’What’s wrong?’’ Minhyuk asked who stroked the head of his horse. ‘’Something isn’t right’’ Yoongi answered, poking the fire to make it go higher. ‘’Everything seems right to me, we got a place to stay the night and delicious food’’ Jooheon exclaimed but Yoongi couldn’t put on a smile and got up, leaving the others confused. ‘’We have to hurry, we have to get there by tonight, something is wrong. I got a horrible feeling Mark and Jinyoung’’ Mark and Jinyoung both got up at those words. If Yoongi had a bad feeling that would mean certain trouble. The others hard learned that over the years, quickly getting up as well. 

‘’If we don’t go now, then I am afraid that we can never find him again’’ Yoongi continued while gathering his things. ‘’So no more questions and please prepare yourself for battle’’ The others thankfully obeyed and helped Yoongi to clean up the camp as quickly as possible, putung everything back around their horses. The group got back on their animals, quickly encouraging them to gallop away. 

‘’Yoongi hyung what does your bad feeling tell us?’’ Jinyoung asked. riding by his side. ‘’He isn’t going to make it tonight if we don’t hurry up’’. Jinyoung simply nodded since he knew the situation while on the other hand Changkyun, Jooheon and Minhyuk were clueless the whole ride through the forest, until they reached the bordered and galloped shortly over the field. The horses automatically stopped and pranced while neighing wildly. Several’d wow’s came from the members on top of their nervous horses. The animals knew the country they once had as their homes. Yoongi, Jinyoung and Mark didn’t waist more time as they galloped over the open field towards the castle, it wasn’t that far anymore. ‘’Wait!’’ Changkyun quickly caught up with the other three in front of him and Jooheon and Minhyuk were behind him. ‘’We are going to the castle!? Isn’t that the wrong way!?’’ He shouted.

“No this is the right way Changkyun, he is stuck inside of the castle!’’ Yoongi screamed. Changkyun hated the castle the most and this is where their friend was!?. Well he would give them a speech later if the trip wouldn’t kill them.

They stopped galloping once they got onto the road. A few meters up ahead was the stone portal with burning torches on the walls and a black gate right above the entrance. They needed to pass a strong defense of eight guards but how? It wouldn’t be easy to pass them without an ID and they would surely be recognized since they were all outlawed with a bounty on their head.

‘’You three have a lot to explain to me later’’ Changkyun hissed under his breath but the three of them didn’t mind the scold right now. ‘’I swear to god. I would have turned around now I know whe-‘’ – ‘’Changkyun you promised to help us’’ Changkyun shut himself when he watched Yoongi with the most deadliest look that the older ever gave to him. The black haired kept silent, turning his gaze towards Jooheon and Minhyuk. The two of them shrugged their shoulders. ‘’So what’s the plan?’’ Changkyun started again, he knew that they couldn’t go back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun's arabic dance oufit is similar to this: this is the bottom part  
https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fae01.alicdn.com%2Fkf%2FHTB1CnuOQFXXXXc0XXXXq6xXFXXXZ%2FArabic-sequins-chiffon-skirt-dress-belly-dance-dress-egyptian-costume-dancing-clothes-women-dress-dancing-skirt.jpg_640x640.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.aliexpress.com%2Fitem%2FArabic-sequins-chiffon-skirt-dress-belly-dance-dress-egyptian-costume-dancing-clothes-women-dress-dancing-skirt%2F32804729491.html&docid=M13xNlVNMmykSM&tbnid=W-j-uPhQaw83DM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwj_iPWMv5vkAhWFMewKHW0uDlYQMwhWKA8wDw..i&w=640&h=640&bih=625&biw=1366&q=white%20arabic%20dance%20outfit&ved=0ahUKEwj_iPWMv5vkAhWFMewKHW0uDlYQMwhWKA8wDw&iact=mrc&uact=8
> 
> Top part: https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.bizrice.com%2Fproducts%2FDance-Pants-Harem.html&psig=AOvVaw3ZeOqeB4nZASo9Fe9y3CaP&ust=1566736093460633
> 
> if you want to know what kind of room kihyun has then this comes really close to my mind, but there is more red in it, plus the room is bigger with bookshelves:  
https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjSkrG0wpvkAhVMIlAKHZYPD6UQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=%2Furl%3Fsa%3Di%26source%3Dimages%26cd%3D%26ved%3D%26url%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.hevercastle.co.uk%252Fnews%252Fspotlight-on-the-castle-king-henry-viii-bedchamber%252F%26psig%3DAOvVaw3ZL_zWsjLMyeZWAhupuZ5R%26ust%3D1566736319771330&psig=AOvVaw3ZL_zWsjLMyeZWAhupuZ5R&ust=1566736319771330
> 
> Something what the rebels wear to give you a better view on the clothings:  
1\. https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjg97_5wpvkAhVBbVAKHUjGBiQQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F720787115334061592%2F&psig=AOvVaw06nk47lCwD2NCVfFyfXwsN&ust=1566736637294333
> 
> 2\. https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiL4daAw5vkAhVQZFAKHb8aAcQQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.aliexpress.com%2Fitem%2F1660989373.html&psig=AOvVaw06nk47lCwD2NCVfFyfXwsN&ust=1566736637294333


	3. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Migh be a nice vision on Kihyun's horse :3
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiaruuapaDkAhVP3qQKHVs7CEAQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=%2Furl%3Fsa%3Di%26source%3Dimages%26cd%3D%26ved%3D%26url%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.dehoefslag.nl%252Flaatste-nieuws%252Ffokkerij%252Ftrue-appaloosa-witte-doek.html%26psig%3DAOvVaw2_jp01qp6Ofntu9uRl6CX3%26ust%3D1566900410376159&psig=AOvVaw2_jp01qp6Ofntu9uRl6CX3&ust=1566900410376159

Kihyun got up from his bed again after a long time of crying into his pillow. He wanted to rip the disgusting clothes of off him right now as he did. He ripped the possible accessories form his arms and ankles. The pink haired tried to remove the diamond hair band around his head but the beautiful thing was pinned down pretty well by himself. The prince whined in pain when he pulled to hard and stopped. He got off the bed and walked to the only mirror in his room. 

He removed his hands from the hairband and looked at himself. If the clothing had a different meaning then he would surely wear them another time but no, he would never wear these once ever again. The prince got as close as he needed to the mirror and started to look from an uneasy angle to see where the pins were. It didn’t work after a few attempts and just when Kihyun wanted to scream out in anger and pain his window flew open with a loud thud. The thud made the pink haired turn towards the sound.

Changkyun got up from his fall. The black haired miss stepped thanks to the cloth that hung half over his face, so he wouldn’t be recognized. _‘’Au fuck’’_ The black haired cursed under his breath, petting down the dust from his jeans. The rebellion looked at the bed and stated inside his mind that he was in someone else his room. ‘’O great, I’m going to ki-‘’ A thud interrupted his own blabbering. Changkyun didn’t waist more time to grab his bow with an arrow to aim it at the source of the sound. 

His eyes widen and his mouth fell a little open behind the cloth. He blinked a few times and looked at the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Broken decorations from the outfit were on the ground but Changkyun couldn’t help himself from checking the other man, in the stunning white Arabic dance outfit, and not to forget, the beautiful pink hair with a diamond headband. Wait a moment? Changkyun shook his head and saw that it really was the color pink. Kihyun got more nervous the longer the unknown man looked at him who seemed to be scanning him.

Was this an ambush from the king in order to kill or take him? The prince got scared so he carefully took another step back, he didn’t know what to do. _‘’Don’t move’’_ The low voice spoke, making Kihyun shut his eyes in fear. _‘’Look at me’’_ Kihyun opened his eyes immediately at the order, he was seriously to good for this world. He looked straight into the dark eyes of the stranger. The longer Kihyun looked the more details he saw about the outfit, right there on the waistband was a logo of the rebellion. The prince gasped and wanted to talk but the sound of footsteps approaching his door made him stop. 

Changkyun glanced towards the door but stayed with his bow pointed at Kihyun. A rough knock bounced through the room. ‘’Kihyun?’’ The annoyed voice of his uncle was heard. The black haired threw his gaze back to Kihyun, quickly shaking his head. The prince honestly didn’t know what to do anymore. ‘’Kihyun answer me right now!’’ his uncle shouted and Kihyun wanted to obey like he was used to. 

The stranger placed his weapon in one hand and walked over to Kihyun, it was obvious now that there was someone in his room. Kihyun kept on walking back until his back hit the wall. Changkyun placed his hand on Kihyun’s mouth, stepped dangerously closer in the prince his personal space. The pink haired almost couldn’t breathe from the lack of air around him. ‘’Kihyun I know you are in there! Open the door right now!’’ His uncle continued. _‘’Look at me’’_ The rebellion whispered. The prince slowly opened his eyes once more, tears were already in the corners when he looked at the unknown man. He was so unbelievably close. _‘’Are you really Kihyun? The missing prince?’’_

Changkyun asked. Kihyun was out of options, he didn’t know what would happen if he would answer or not, his life was at risk at moment but he honestly didn’t care anymore if he would die right here and now. The prince slowly nodded his head, he could feel Changkyun’s hand move along with it. _BAM_

Both man looked at the door, watching the furniture move in the moment. _‘’1..2..3’'_ A man commanded something that made the door shake even more. Another bang was heard against the door and the furniture in front of it moved a bit aside. Kihyun’s eyes widen and his body started to shake. Changkyun could feel it through his hand, turning his attention back to the beautiful prince. _‘’Are you friends with Yoongi?’’_ Changkyun asked while he removed his hand form the prince his mouth. _‘’1..2..3” BAM._

Kihyun looked at Changkyun once more when the name of his friend was called out. He quickly nodded, there was hope, a chance to escape. This was indeed someone of the rebellion. Yoongi made it. His friends made it to find them and free him. _‘’Come with me, now.’’_ Changkyun ordered while he grabbed Kihyun’s wrist. The prince still didn’t know who the black haired was, but what he knew, or possibly hoped for, was that he would be freed from this horrible place. Changkyun pulled Kihyun with him when suddenly the door swung open with one last bang. The furniture had moved aside completely when suddenly a knight appeared in the prince’s bedroom. 

Changkyun moved Kihyun behind him. directly shooting an arrow in the man his chest. A scream was heard with the body falling onto the ground. The two kings soon appeared in the door formae with a few more knights who went closer into the room. ‘’Kihy-‘’ his uncle wanted to speak but got surprised by the sign of the rebellion on the unknown mans clothing, who somehow got into Kihyun his room. ‘’Go, go go!’’ Changkyun repeated and Kihyun climbed onto the open windowed frame. 

‘’No! Don’t let him escape! Kill him if you have too!’’ The king screamed in anger. The first knights ran in the room. Changkyun was quick, moving his bow around his body to grab his sword. He was willing to save his life for this man. Kihyun looked down and panicked instantly. The pink haired was afraid of heights and that was the reasong why he never tried to escape through the window before. The sound of swords colliding behind him got dangerously close.

‘’Move! Leave already!’’ Changkyun screamed while he cut a man his neck, directly jumping towards another knight to pierce his chest with his sword. ‘’I can’t!’’ Kihyun answered and Changkyun swore that he had heard that voice somewhere before. He looked over his shoulder to the panicked man in the window frame. Bad choice, he soon felt the stinging pain of a sword piercing his upper arm. ‘’Argh!’’ Changkyun groaned. Kihyun’s eyes widen at the piece of metal that came through the armored skin. ‘’No!’’ Kihyun shouted with a panicked voice.

Changkyun grabbed an arrow from his back and stuck it into the man his face so the body fell dead on the ground. He removed the sword from his arm and looked at the remaining people. ‘’Next to you is an ivy, climb down with it. I will be right behind you’’ Changkyun said. Kihyun swore that he knew that voice. The black haired swung both of his swords in his hands while he walked to the knight. Kihyun gulped but grabbed the ivy next to him. He had to do this, he had to. Kihyun took a few deep breaths. He tried not to focused on the sounds in the background. With his other hand he grabbed onto the giant plant and finally slide off the window frame. 

Changkyun got tired. His arm hurts like hell but there were still a few knights left. He couldn’t believe it and here he was, fighting against the knights for his childhood friend Yoo Kihyun, the lost prince, his lost love. His movements got sloppier, messier until he heard a scream in the background. The kings looked into the hall. Changkyun couldn’t see what was happening in there but, the only thing he knew was that he was saved when he watched arrows fly past the door to the kings. Unfortunately the kings were quick to move, running away from the scene. Mark appeared soon into the door frame. Changkyun smiled and kicked against a knight his leg to make him fall and pierce his sword once more through his chest. 

‘’O my god Changkyun, thank god you are okay’’ Mark spoke, he held onto a few daggers in case he needed to throw them. ‘’Wait you are injured!”’ Mark stepped forward to his friend but Changkyun denied him. ‘’We got to go, I found him, I found Kihyun’’ Changkyun said and put his sword on his back. ‘’What!?’’ Mark shouted, he couldn’t believe his ears. ‘’Where is he!? There are guards and knights everywhere around the castle. The king is surely alarming everyone right now. He isn’t save!’’ Mark continued on but Changkyun had enough. He was worried about Kihyun going straight to the window with Mark who followed him. They both looked down and saw that Kihyun was already on the ground, _fuck_. From both sides where knights coming, just a few but Kihyun was unarmed, standing still beside Changkyun’s horse. ‘’Shit..shit…shit..’’ 

Changkyun kept on cursing as he left the window to climb down the ivy. Mark didn’t hesitate for a bit and followed him closely behind. Both rebellions made their way quickly down, jumping the last part and ran towards Kihyun before the knights could get to him. ‘’Kihyun get on my horse!’’ Changkyun ordered and Kihyun did so. Changkyun already loved it. The pink haired prince got onto his horse, grabbing onto the reins. Changkyun and Mark both grabbed onto their usual weapons. The friends looked at each other. They shared a look with a grin. The two of them choose a side to fight on against the knights. Kihyun tried his best to calm the horse he was one. He couldn’t leave without his saviors. Wait there were two of them? Kihyun watched another man who fought the other knights off. ‘’There are too many!’’

Mark might be a good fighter but he wasn’t as good as Changkyun. He and Jinyoung were the once with the least experience.

‘’Where is Yoongi!?’’ Changkyun shouted while throwing a knight against the wall. ‘’On his way! They should be-‘’ This was all too much for Kihyun when the sound of galloping horses approached them. The prince looked at the sound and saw the familiar mint color of his best friend. Kihyun smiled, they came, they really came. Mark and Changkyun managed to kill the knights in the front. Behind Yoongi was Jinyoung with an extra horse and two unknown man. Kihyun couldn’t recognize them but it didn’t matter if they were here to help.

‘’Let’s go!’’ Changkyun shouted and ran towards Kihyun. Mark stopped his fight and got on his horse that Jinyoung brought for him. ‘’Move!’’ Changkyun ordered, Kihyun let go of the reins to move backwards. The black haired jumped onto his horse right into the saddle, grabbing the reins with thight hands. The horse pranced so high that Kihyun quickly moved his arms around his Changkyun’s waist. ‘’Common! To the bridge before they close it!’’ 

Yoongi screamed and started to gallop forward, taking the lead. The others soon followed him. They ran through the dark streets of the city. No one was outside so the group could make his way easy through the small paths. ‘’Are they gone?’’ Jooheon asked but the sound of other hooves over the street were heard right behind them. ‘’I think not!’’ Minhyuk answered and made his horse move faster. Kihyun looked around him. He wanted at least a glimpse of the city he once knew. He would finally leave this place and come back once he was strong enough to challenge his uncle. 

Kihyun watched how Yoongi rode beside him. The elder looked at him with a smile and the prince knew that this wasn’t the time to talk right now with a pair of knights chasing their butts. The pink haired gave him a smile back and squeezed Changkyun a bit harder. The group took the last corner, riding onto the streets that would lead them to the brige port. ‘’Oh no!’’ Jooheon screamed and saw that a guard pulled on the magnificent wheel to pull up the bridge. ‘’Mark!’’ Changkyun screamed and his hyung grabbed his crossbow to shoot the man dead against the wall. That didn’t stop the wheel from moving though. The bridge was still moving up with wheel turning rappidly. The group encouraged their horses to go faster, their hooves went harder over the street. They had to make it.

Minhyuk and Jooheon both jumped over the small space onto the grind path. Soon followed by Mark and Yoongi. Their horses were way faster than the one of Changkyun and that was because of Kihyun. The prince watched how his last friend had to run a bit up the bridge to make a dangerous jump with his horse over the canal. Kihyun squeezed Changkyun, he feared for the worst. The bridge would close in front of them. Kihyun would be taken back to the palace and his savior would be killed right in front of his eyes. 

‘’We will make it’’ Changkyun spoke as if he could read his mind. Kihyun relaxed a tiny bit even in this situation. Changkyun encouraged his horse once more, riding onto the bridge. Their friends on the other side held their breath when their leader took the highest jump. The horse set his hooves save on the land once he had jumped over and continued on galloping. The rebellion leader didn’t wait to continued his way. Kihyun looked over his shoulder and watch the others who followed them. The bridge closed with a loud thud, they were finally save, at least, for now.

  


They galloped for long minutes until it was midnight. The stars shined brightly in the sky, lighting up their path a little bit. The group took a different path into a different forest and made sure that they got rid of their trace, in case the knights would have followed them. They walked until they found a spot with a tiny river between some trees. Changkyun moved his fist in the air in an order to stop. Immediately the horses stopped walking and Kihyun was impressed ‘’Okay we rest here for the time being and set up our camp’’

The others agreed and got of their horses, attaching their reins around a few trees. ‘’Kihyun’’ Yoongi spoke and got from behind his horse. Kihyun looked at his hyung with a big smile. Changkyun moved a bit so Kihyun removed his arms. The archer got down on the ground, gesturing for Kihyun to turn to him. Kihyun swung his leg to the same side. Changkyun grabbed onto Kihyun’s firm waist while the prince placed his hands on the shoulders for support. Changkyun lifted Kihyun from the horse onto the ground. The prince let immediately go of Changkyun and ran towards Yoongi. He didn’t care at that moment that he was still bare feet, all he cared about was being in the warmth he missed so much from his hyung. Yoongi opened his arms wide for Kihyun to then take him into a hug. 

Kihyun cried without a sound. Tears streamed down his face, no words could come out of his mouth. The others looked satisfied at the scene even when Changkyun was a little bit hurt with how fast Kihyun disappeared from him. He couldn’t blame him though, Kihyun didn’t knew who he was but he knew Yoongi and of course, he let Kihyun catch up with his long lost friends. ‘’I missed you so much hyung’’ Kihyun finally dared to speak with his unsteady voice and shaking body. 

Yoongi took him deeper into his embrace, he wanted the younger to feel safe again, let him knew that it was over. ‘’I know Kihyun, you did so well, I am so proud of you’’ He complimented the prince. Kihyun smiled and moved his head under Yoongi’s chin. The mint haired always saw Kihyun as a little brother even if they weren’t blood related what’s so ever. “You came, you promised it and you really came back for me’’ Kihyun continued. ‘’We all came for you Kihyunie’’ The pink haired looked from his position to Mark his voice and started to cry more in silent. Jinyoung was right behind him, making him emotional to find his friends at the same time. Mark and Jinyoung didn’t waste a second more to embraced their lost prince into a group hug. Save, was the feeling that Kihyun felt after many years of missing it.

Meanwhile Changkyun ordered Minhyuk and Jooheon to set up the tents so he could make the fire for their upcomminh dinner. The camp was finally set up when Kihyun had calmed down a lot thanks to the others. Changkyun had made the fire who was already roosting some meat on the sticks. Yoongi gave Kihyun a pair of different clothes for the younger to change in. Both of them went into a tent so Yoongi could help him. Jinyoung and Mark took care of the horses up a head when Changkyun was brought of his thoughts by the finger snap of Jooheon. Apparently Changkyun had followed Kihyun everywhere with his eyes and it freaked out his friend. 

‘’So that’s him right? The one from your memory?’’ Jooheon whispered for the others not to be heard. Minhyuk took a seat beside him and drank something from a water sack. Changkyun slowly nodded. ‘’I think so.. Me and a few others were friends with a prince back in the kingdom and the only son that the king has is Kihyun’’ Changkyun answered. ‘’Then you should talk to him Changkyun! What if he recognizes you!? You loved him in the past right? Maybe you will catch feelings for him again!’’ Minhyuk stated. Changkyun serious needed some love in his life but the latter didn’t want to. ‘’Even if that would happen hyung, he probably won’t recognize me and the biggest problem is’’ He paused and sighed ‘’He’s a prince, and I’m just a lonely rebellion with no family’’ Jooheon and Minhyuk were both speechless and decided to stay quiet. Until a few moments later, Kihyun and Yoongi emerged from the tent, walking towards the group.

Jinyoung and Mark seem to be done as well as they took their seats just like Yoongi and Kihyun. ‘’So, I am really curious who this guy is hmm, for who did we brought our butts in danger’’ Jooheon said in a comedian way, making everyone giggle, even Kihyun. The pink haired had calmed down a lot and was still progressing the freedom he had right now. ‘’I’m Yoo Kihyun’’ – ‘’Prince Yoo Kihyun’’ Yoongi quickly corrected him. Changkyun got up from his seat. ‘’I’m going out for more firewood, I will be right back’’ the others nodded and watched Changkyun spontainiously leave. Everyone soon turned their head except for Kihyun who stared at Changkyun’s back a little longer. ‘’So Kihyun’’’

Kihyun quickly turned to the group. ‘’yes- uh..’’ Minhyuk smiled. He already loved the gently prince. ‘’I’m Minhyuk and this is Jooheon’’ Jooheon smiled brightly and caused him to show his dimple. ‘’And who’s the man that-’’ Kihyun continued but Jooheon was fast to interrupt him ‘’You will know soon’’ and cut of the subject like that. Kihyun couldn’t help but wonder who his savior was. The name was somewhere deep down inside of his head but he couldn’t recall it. Jooheon and Minhyuk were quick to start a new conversation with the others joining from time to time. The group talk eventually leaded to horror stories when Changkyun came back with a fresh pile of wood. ‘’Having fun aren’t we?’’ He looked over the group and his members nodded.

‘’You should all go and grab some rest, I’m the first one on watch. No discussion’’ The black haired sounded tired and wanted some time alone to think. Plus he needed to take care of his wounds. The others got up and said their goodnights to then retreat inside their tents. Kihyun could feel a pair of eyes burning on his back when he was ready to enter his and Yoongi’s tent. He looked over his shoulde, watching how Changkyun looked at him with a hopeful yet lost gaze. Kihyun gulped. _‘’Kihyun?’’_ Yoongi asked in a tired voice. ‘’I’m coming’’ Kihyun announced and Changkyun watched him leave.


	4. Pink to Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun is way to curious for his own liking.  
He really wants to discover his hero and that is exactly what he is going to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter! It would have been beter if i put it together with chapter three but my own stupid ass didnt payed a lot of attention :D 
> 
> So my excuse but hey, have some fluffy changki~ ill get better in the upcoming chapter

The prince woke up from a nightmare a few hours later. He looked at his hyung in front of him. Yoongi had such a peaceful face while he slept and it was Kihyun’s first time to experience it. The prince sighed, to leave your home after ten horrible years wasn’t something. Kihyun dreamed about his uncle who captured him and brought him back to the castle. It would take time for the prince to change his lifestyle. There was no way that he would continue to get some sleep, he had slept earlier throughout the day so he wasn’t that tired anymore. The pink haired quietly left the arms of his hyung to sit up on the edge of the bed. He watched how a shadow of a man shined on the tent. ‘It must be the man who saved me and he is still on watch’. Kihyun thought. The prince knew that everyone was asleep but that didn’t stop his curiosity about the man. He wanted to know who he was since the others were so mysterious about it. 

Kihyun got up from the bed and made his way towards the opening of the tent so he could remove the curtain a little bit to look outside. He watched how Changkyun was trying to stitch the wound on his arm. Kihyun recalled the memory of the incident and shook his head. He carefully left the tent to walk closer to the man who still had his face half covered. Changkyun looked troubled by the wound that he tried to stich. ‘’Uhm can I help you?’’ Kihyun asked kindly although it made the other flinch.

‘’Oh, no I am fine’’ Changkyun said but Kihyun noticed that he was lying. The prince walked over to the injured arm and took without a word the needle from Changkyun’s fingers. ‘’Let me help, it’s the least I can do for my savior’’. Kihyun spoke and wiped some fresh blood away with his clothing. When the wound was clean he started to stitch it carefully. Changkyun let it happen, he was powerless against Kihyun’s beauty from this close. He sometimes hissed from the pain but it didn’t last long. ‘’There’’ Kihyun said and finished the stitch. He looked at Changkyun and smiled. ‘’Thank you’’ Changkyun answered. ‘’No problem’’ Kihyun spoke and got up to take a proper seat beside him. It was silent for a while. The two of them watched the fire dancing around the pile of wood. 

‘’C-can..’’ Kihyun started off. Changkyun turned his head towards the prince to only meet his eyes. ‘’Can you remove your cover please? And say who you are?’’ The pink haired asked. Even when Changkyun wore a cloth you could see the little smile thanks to his cheeks. ‘’You know me hyung, why don’t you remove it yourself?’’ The deep voice talked back and Kihyun looked shocked for a moment but he gave a nod.

Kihyun gulped at the formalities but he wanted to know it now. The pink haired moved his fingers towards the fabric and once he reached it, he moved it down, revealing the face of his hero. A smile appeared on Changkyun’s face when he watched how Kihyun froze in place. ‘’The name is Changkyun, I.M Changkyun’’ He spoke in a gentle voice as he watched Kihyun’s eyes water. ‘’Hey it’s okay if you don’t remember me’’ Changkyun said. Kihyun felt how Changkyun placed his hand on his cheek to wipe the falling tears away. ‘’No, I-‘’ Kihyun couldn’t come out of his words. He looked down in shame, he couldn’t remember his first friend from the kingdom. Yoongi worked at the castle and that’s how Kihyun got to know him but Changkyun was one of his citizens that he met and got friends with once he was out of the castle. The one with a good heart. Kihyun had fallen for him back then but as a prince he couldn’t do anything, he wasn’t allowed to, so he kept everything inside of his mind. Unfortunately he failed on one day. 

Kihyun was still a part of the kings bloodline but he wouldn’t become a king if his uncle kept the throne, so maybe? He can start a life here? Changkyun watched how Kihyun closed his eyes and beamed forward to engulf Changkyun in a hug. The black haired had to use his weight to not fall backwards when the older collided against him. It didn’t matter though, Kihyun’s hug beat the pain in his body from the lots of fighting. ‘’I’m so, so sorry’’ The prince whispered in Changkyun’s ear and started crying again. It was a rough day and Kihyun couldn’t help but to be emotional after everything.

Changkyun pulled Kihyun gently up to place him on his lap for a better hug. He smiled only more when his prince didn’t even flinch at his touch. ‘’It’s okay Kihyun hyung. I know what happened’’ Changkyun pressed his mouth softly against the shoulder. Kihyun broke the hug and looked dead serious towards Changkyun ‘’No, I still want to tell you what truly happened, you earn an explanation from me, and I want to be with you.. now I remembered you and almost everything again from our childhood’’ 

Changkyun rolled his eyes lightly. ‘’Okay your highness, but we do that tomorrow okay? We should get some sleep now’’ The black haired answered him. Kihyun pouted lightly, just when he thought that he could finally catch up to his old crush but he wasn’t allowed to. ‘’You liked ordering me back then when you saved me hm’’ The prince looked with a teasing smirk and raised his eyebrows. Changkyun’s face turned blank, he was used to talk like a commander to his small rebellion nation. ‘’So, I order you now to sleep with me’’ Kihyun smiled. ‘’What about Yoongi hyung?”’

Changkyun asked. ‘’It was obvious that everyone let me wait to finally talk to you or the other way around. He won’t mind me being with you, plus I spend a lot of time with him and the others just now, except for you’’ Kihyun blabbered a lot more reasons against Changkyun then the latter could think of. Not that it didn’t made him smile thought. The black haired was happy that the prince wanted to spend time with him again, even when it would be way to fast but it felt so right. ‘’As you wish’’ Changkyun said and moved both of his arms around Kihyun’s waist. ‘’Hold tight onto me hyung’’ Kihyun looked with curiosity to the younger but soon knew what his plan was. Changkyun got up from the tree trunk and Kihyun moved his legs around Changkyun’s waist. Both gilled silently as Changkyun made his way inside his tent. He didn’t bother to wake up any of the others and had faith in a peaceful night for once. 

Changkyun walked carefully inside and very cautious about his arm too, even when he carried a human. He knew where the blankets were and got softly on his knees to lay Kihyun down and hover above him. ‘’Sorry this isn’t of the best quality but it is something’’ Changkyun spoke a bit unsure, Kihyun was a prince after all and still used to some kind of luxury. ‘’I don’t care, it’s lovely, even better then what I have at the castle, because I have you and the others here with me’’ Kihyun answered him with honest and he looked into the younger his eyes. Changkyun moved a hand in the pink hair of his hyung and softly caressed the scalp. ‘’How can someone ever hurt you, when you are so kind and-‘’ Kihyun pushed his index finger on Changkyun’s lips. He knew exactly what he meant but it would ruin the moment

‘’It’s okay Kyun’’ Kihyun whispered softly with a spark in his eyes. Changkyun’s mouth dropped a little open at the recall of his very old childhood nickname and Kihyun still remembered it. ‘’Hey don’t cry.. I am the one that is supposed to cry right? From happiness’’ Changkyun suddenly blinked and felt a tear roll down his cheek. He stopped crying ten years ago after the prince had disappeared. Changkyun didn’t cry when he killed an animal or a knight, no. The black haired was a stuff guy, very skilled in both swordsman and archery but he had one thing that was his weakness. That weakness was called Yoo Kihyun. Kihyun looked at him with a soft smile and wiped the tear away just like Changkyun did to him a while ago. ‘’Let’s spend the whole day together tomorrow, okay?’’ Kihyun offered and Changkyun nodded immediately. It made him look kinda cute in Kihyun’s mind. 

‘’Yes please, I would love that’’ Changkyun answered, not tearing his gaze from Kihyun. He looked over to their bodies that were actually pressed against each other. The black haired was about to speak but Kihyun was soon to cut him off with his finger again. The gesture made them both giggle and Changkyun relaxed. Kihyun was still Kihyun after all of those years, still a skin ship lover. Changkyun got off Kihyun and laid down beside him. He pulled the blankets over them to make it hopefully more comfortable for the prince. ‘’Can I sleep in your arms tonight? Just how I did with Yoongi hyung?’’ Kihyun asked when Changkyun was done with the blanket. ‘’Of course, anything for my prince’’ Changkyun spoke with a teasing voice and Kihyun loved it. He moved closer to the younger and got into the arms. Changkyun moved their bodies together for the warmth and more. He couldn’t be happier at the moment. ‘’Thanks Kyun, and goodnight’’ Kihyun spoke in a soft voice. ‘’Goodnight Kihyun’’ Changkyun cut of their talk and looked at the man in his arms. 

Kihyun had placed his head against the younger his chest. It made him adorable or at least in Changkyun’s opinion. The black haired watched over the prince for a while until he was sure that he was asleep. Changkyun finally had the courage to press his lips on Kihyun’s head. He felt the feelings he once had for his hyung return all at once just in one night and Changkyun hoped from the deepest part of his heart that Kihyun would still like him, just like their teenage years. The rebel yawned and closed his eyes. His body and mind knew now that Kihyun was save in his arms with him. It didn’t take long for Changkyun to finally fall asleep and indeed had a peaceful night like he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!  
Comments about the story would be very welcome :3 
> 
> Much love kibo ❤️


	5. Our first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun and Changkyun both remember a thing about their past while they talk to each other  
and that's were is goes wrong, in a good way ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skjdfbauigbrqeogb I did it, as pormised i will do it today bcs i am way to excited  
also the smut is in here, its my first smut ever so it will be bad probs but i hope you still enjoy!

‘’Move the bow a little higher, in that way your arrow will have a better curve in the air’’ Changkyun spoke but Kihyun didn’t know what he meant. The two of them woke up early thanks to the sun and decided to not waste a lot of time and got out of their self-made bed. They cleared the camp a little bit and made some breakfast for the others who were still asleep. Changkyun had the great idea to teach Kihyun something he loved, which was, archery.

Kihyun didn’t move like Changkyun asked him to, so the black haired walked to him, when he came by his side he placed his hand on top of Kihyun’s that was on the bow itself and moved it a little higher. He kept him into place and looked to the target. ‘’I can see it now’’ Kihyun said with a lot more confidence than the last time. There were more than eight arrows in the tree with the three different dot colors. ‘’Okay this is your last chance Kihy-‘’ The arrow flew passed Changkyun’s face right in the red color before he could finish his sentence. ‘’O I did it!’’ Kihyun said and jumped into Changkyun’s arms. The younger was quick to catch him and turned a little circle with him to then put Kihyun back on the ground safely. ‘’You are a fast learner, I am proud’’ The back haired spoke and looked Kihyun right in the eyes while he was still holding his waist. ‘’I have a really good teacher’’ Kihyun smiled back at him.

A rustle in the bushes made them look up and part again, Changkyun was quick to grab Kihyun’s bow and aim at it. Kihyun stepped behind Changkyun just to be sure, it made the black haired smile that he was able to protect Kihyun from any kind of danger. A bunny jumped out of the bushes and hopped passed them. Changkyun felt dumb for acting like that until a laugh was heard behind him. It was the most funniest and high pitched laugh he heard. He turned around and giggled along with Kihyun’s laughter. ‘’Okay I shouldn’t act like that, I just wanted to protect you’’ Changkyun confessed and Kihyun gave him a back hug in surprise. It made the black haired gasp with a smile. ‘’I know silly, and I can’t wish for a better guardian’’’

The leader of the rebellion made his eyes roll ‘’That’s good, but I want to show you something before we will leave the camp’’ Kihyun broke the hug ‘’Come’’ Changkyun spoke and walked away with the pink haired who followed him without a doubt. 

They got to the part where the horses were grazing. Kihyun smiled when he watched his favorite horse. ‘’Yoongi took good care of her’’ Changkyun said and Kihyun left his side to walk over to the beautiful animal. ‘’Hey girl’’ The prince spoke in a gentle tone. The animal moved his ears forward and neighed a little. Kihyun carefully placed his hand on top of the horse his head. The horse quickly lowered her head to sand it over Kihyun’s waist. The pink haired laughed and hugged the animal his neck. ‘’I missed you too’’ Kihyun spoke and started to talk more against the animal.Yoongi slowly stepped beside Changkyun. The black haired approved the scene and didn’t bother to look at the mint haired.

‘’It’s good to have him back huh’’ Yoongi spoke in a low voice. Changkyun nodded. ‘’I assume that he spend the night with you?’’ He continued and Changkyun nodded once more. ‘’Does he know?’’ Yoongi kept on asking his leader questions. “He knows’’ The black haired answered. ‘’Also the fact that you might love him like I predicted’’ Yoongi looked at the younger his reaction. ‘’I didn’t knew that it would be him, Yoo Kihyun the missing prince, who is your friend’’ Changkyun smiled to himself ‘’I knew’’ Yoongi let out a chuckle. ‘’But we have to move. If we want to go back home and make a plan Changkyun’’ The younger nodded. ‘’We stay until the evening and then go back in the morning’’ Yoongi nodded at the leader his words. ‘’Oh Yoongi hyung!’’ The prince waved with an excited face towards his hyung. The mint haired smiled back with a small wave and walked back to where he came from.  
This was honestly Kihyun’s best day of his life after 10 years. He finally left the palace and found his friends, thanks to his hyung. The pink haired sat alone at the small river. The others would start and clean up the camp while Kihyun couldn’t do anything, he offered to help but everyone declined him, probably because he was and will always be, a prince. Kihyun recalled the things he did today. Archery with Changkyun, he rode a horse with Yoongi, cooked with Jinyoung and Mark showed him how to use daggers. The pink haired also got to spend some time with Jooheon and Minhyuk, the duo was hilarious and he soon got to know that the two of them were in a relationship and Kihyun couldn’t be more happy for them.

The prince wondered if he would ever find love again. He grabbed a stick and swirled in the tiny river. The pink haired never thought that he would find Changkyun after all of those years. It didn’t even cross his mind that he would see Changkyun at all until yesterday. They didn’t meet in the best circumstance but Kihyun didn’t mind, he found his friends and even made new once.

‘’What are you thinking of hm?’’ Changkyun spoke and sat down beside the prince. Kihyun smiled and put the stick away. ‘’About today, what we all did. I did more today than in those ten years inside the castle’’ It made Changkyun giggle and Kihyun soon joined. ‘’I’m glad you had fun. What did you like the most?’’ The black haired asked out of curiosity. “Well..’’ Kihyun started and moved his knees to his chest to then hold his legs. Changkyun thought that Kihyun looked cute in the that position, it made him want to protect him more. ‘’My favorite part of the day was that you taught me archery’’ Kihyun confessed and Changkyun smiled to himself and looked down the river. ‘’Just like the old days huh’’

Kihyun hummed in response. Silence overtook the place but it wasn’t bothersome, it was a comfortable silence, two long lost friends enjoyed each other their presence. ‘’Kihyun’’ Changkyun broke the silence after a while. ‘’Yes’’ Kihyun answered. Both boys didn’t move, the flow of the river was much more interesting. ‘’What do you remember from the past?’’

A soft wind blew passed them, the early evening had arrived and the sky slowly turned from orange to dark blue. ‘’I remember a few boys, one in particular’’ Kihyun started. ‘’We used to play a lot in the city, he would take me to the market and show me all kind of stuff that the palace didn’t have. He was part of a small group of friends we had and I could always feel his eyes on me. He protected me when there was even the slightest bit of danger or brought me into it’’ Kihyun stopped for a second. ‘’Like the time he helped me to escape from the palace when my uncle ruled for merely a weak and things became harder for me..’’ – ‘’I remember that you would show up with several bruises’’ Changkyun interrupted him, he looked at Kihyun who looked down to his knees. ‘’Mark hyung would attend to them in secret’’ There was a meaningful smile on Kihyun’s lips. ‘’Kihyun, does he still beat you up?’’

Changkyun couldn’t help but worry for his prince. The black haired wanted to keep Kihyun save, he even wanted to keep Kihyun with him. His long lost love had caught up with him during all of the events they did today. It made the black haired realized how much he loved Kihyun back then and even now, he still does, because Kihyun, didn’t change at all. Changkyun watched how Kihyun nodded at his question. ‘’Don’t worry. I won’t let that happen to you anymore’’ Kihyun felt a hand on his back that moved in a circle motion in an attempt to make him more comfortable. Changkyun noticed how Kihyun started to shiver and the unpleasant memory. ‘’Sorry for asking, is there anything I can change your mind with?’’

Kihyun simply shrugged his shoulders. He hoped that he would be able to get rid of the memories of his uncle, which would be very unlikely. ‘’There were these memories that used to keep me motivated to live on..’’ Kihyun spoke in a much softer tone of voice as if he wasn’t allowed to talk about it. ‘’O what kind of memory?’’ Changkyun asked.

‘’Exactly a week after my uncle started to rule the kingdom, I escaped from the palace because I wanted to be outside, there I met my friend who took me to the stables where my favorite horse was..’’ Kihyun felt how Changkyun stopped the motions of his hand on his back and slowly retreated it. Kihyun looked up to where the touch went but only met the eyes of Changkyun on the way. The black haired looked at Kihyun with long lost pain and the prince felt his heart break a little. ‘’Was that the day..?’’ Changkyun asked and Kihyun squeezed his lips a tiny bit together and nodded. The pink haired also seemed to take a step back in the conversation. It could either lead to something good or something bad. Kihyun seemed like he wanted to pick up the conversation again but Changkyun thought it would be a good idea to take charge. 

‘’It was the day when I got you out of the palace and brought you to the stables. It was late, the sky was dark blue with stars that shined brightly’’ Changkyun looked up to the sky and Kihyun automatically followed his gaze. The two boys looked up to the night sky filled with all kind of stars. Changkyun looked down first, amazed by Kihyun’s expression. The prince had his lips slightly parted and his eyes were shining. It was something that Changkyun hadn’t seen before. ‘’Things in the kingdom and palace were messed up so we both wanted to spend some time where we could clear our minds and be our self’’ Kihyun looked back down to Changkyun who continued his story. ‘’We snuck inside the stables, a few oil lamps lightened up the place for us to see our surroundings. We got to the horses and had an amazing time. Until…’’ Changkyun stopped for a few seconds.

The silence was hovered over them once more. This time it was an unpleasant silence because both man regretted what happened that day. ‘’Until..’’ Kihyun’s voice seemed closer yet far away. ‘’Until you fell and I managed to save you and accidentally pinned you against the pool.. Our faces were only inches close and lightened up by the oil lamp above our heads. The horses didn’t mind the situation. And then’’ Changkyun took a breath. ‘’I kissed you..’’ The black haired turned his head towards Kihyun. Their faces were only inches apart just like their memory. The prince didn’t knew why he leaned closer. He wanted to hear the story better, or replay what once happened? ‘’And then..’’ Kihyun whispered, it made Changkyun visibly gulp. ‘’You didn’t reject me, y-you kissed me back’’

Everything from the strong leader of the rebellions had faded. The black haired was now simply Changkyun, a man with a hopeless love. ‘’I’d let you kiss me for a reason’’ Kihyun answered with their faces still unbearably close. ‘’But then, the day after it when we were supposed to meet, you disappeared’’ Kihyun’s heart ached at Changkyun painful voice in like he had truly rejected him. The pink haired shook his head. ‘’That’s because my uncle locked me up the day after our kiss. I couldn’t get out anymore, I wanted to go to you so badly.. but my uncle. He beat me up so badly that I couldn’t move for three days.. and in that time he-‘’ 

Kihyun hadn’t noticed that he was crying again until Changkyun put his index finger on his lips to stop him from talking more. The black haired didn’t want to hear how his Kihyun got beat up several times. He knew now the main reason why Kihyun didn’t show up the day after they kissed. Changkyun moved his hands over Kihyun’s cheeks to wipe the tears away. Kihyun closed his eyes and leaned in on the touch. ‘’I missed you so much but I couldn’t remember you that well, the memory.. vogue of what we did.. kept me going but I forgot your name..’’ Kihyun continued carefully and opened his eyes. Changkyun was right in front of him just a few inches away. If either one of them leaned in then they would surely kiss and to be honest it was really tempting at that moment. 

‘’Kihyun, we are not allowed to but..’’ Changkyun gulped. ‘’Kiss me’’ Kihyun whispered in an order and that’s what Changkyun did. Both of them closed their eyes when they touched each other their lips. It was fast, Kihyun almost couldn’t keep up with Changkyun’s pace. His lips moved left, right, over each part of the prince his lips. Kihyun felt loved, after all of those years he could finally have what he wanted. Before the pink haired knew it Changkyun had pushed him down onto the soft pile of leaves that covered the ground. Changkyun let go of Kihyun to place his hand on the ground beside him. He looked down at the beautiful face of the pink haired who stopped crying. 

‘’Again please’’ Kihyun whispered and Changkyun didn’t waist more time to lean back in on the lips he got addicted to in just one kiss. Their kiss became more heated, both bodies slowly burned with the passion to discover more of each other. It was just a simple peck when they were teenagers ten years ago. Both man had grown up now and knew what they wanted. They wanted each other. ‘’More please..’’ Kihyun begged softly and Changkyun obligated. He softly bit on the elder his lips and Kihyun parten them directly. Changkyun pushed his tongue through the puffy lips to discover Kihyun’s mouth. Their tongues danced around each other like they matched perfectly, their own puzzle pieces. Kihyun started to shiver at the sensation and honestly wanted more of Changkyun, this wasn’t enough for him after all of those years. 

Changkyun had the same idea as him. The black haired suddenly moved one of his hand to Kihyun’s chest. He could feel his racing heartbeat that bounced against the older his chest. Changkyun soon broke the kiss. Both of them were in their need. Both chest rising up and down with an delightful feeling. ‘’Go on’’ Kihyun sort of ordered. Changkyun was to hesitant for his liking when it was obvious that he liked the younger. The black haired fiddled with Kihyun’s clothing and moved it over his head to expose the beautiful pale skin underneath it. Changkyun placed himself on Kihyun’s lap while he looked to the un beat skin. After all of those years of Kihyun being beat up by his uncle he still looked as pretty as ever. Changkyun placed his big hand on the chest and Kihyun closed his eyes at the direct contact. The black haired smiled. The sunlight on Kihyun was beautiful, almost magical. The sky was turning more a darker shade of orange. Changkyun let his hand roam over the chest to find the pink nub on his body. 

A sound left Kihyun’s mouth unexpectedly once Changkyun found what he looked for. The prince looked away in embarrassment. A dusty pink color formed itself on the pretty cheeks. Changkyun smiled and hovered once more over him. This time he went for the chest and started to kiss it slowly. Kihyun didn’t really know where to put his hands since he never done this before, so he placed them on Changkyun waist. The younger was quick to react and grabbed the prince his wrists to pin them on the ground with only one hand. ‘’Let me lead’’ Is what he said and Kihyun could only submit to him, he trusted Changkyun with his life. The younger soon started to work back on the chest. Changkyun kisses all over the place until he found the nipple and slowly started to tease it. Kihyun immediately let out a soft moan, he wanted to cover his mouth but Changkyun kept his wrist locked on the ground.

The black haired smiled and continued on working on the sensitive nipple. He nibbled a bit and licked on the nub. His free hand moved to the other one and started to squeeze it, he loved Kihyun’s taste already. Kihyun was shivering more and more. He never imagined that he would do this with his childhood love. ‘’Changkyun..’’ His voice sounded so weak and Changkyun decided that he shouldn’t tease this much. They were out in the open with only a little more time before they had to leave. Changkyun bended back to look at Kihyun, the latter was almost as pink as his hair and Changkyun was stunned by it. ‘’Please, I want more, I want you..’’ Kihyun begged. He had enough, he didn’t want to wait anymore, he was a prince for god sake and here he was, obedient to a citizen, to be specific a rebellion. 

Changkyun nodded, he let go of Kihyun’s hand and started to loosen the belt around his own jeans and Kihyun unbuttoned his own. The black haired topped Kihyun’s hand, he wanted to do the work. The prince got the signaled and removed his hands to place them back on the ground. Changkyun smiled and grabbed onto the side of Kihyun’s jeans to lower them slowly with everything down to his ankles. Kihyun gasps at the cold feeling on his semi hard cock. The black haired looked like Kihyun was a majestic creature soon to be claimed by him. Changkyun hovered over Kihyun once more to look him in the eye. ‘’I love you Kihyun’’ he said and kissed the pink haired and brought him a little up for Kihyun to be in an different position. Kihyun’s words were cut off in his throat when he felt a hand grab onto his dick and started to stroke it up and down from the bottom to the top. Kihyun grabbed onto Changkyun’s shoulders. Their tongues were soon playing again inside of each other mouths. Their surroundings become hotter, even with the cold around them. They couldn’t feel it. Too caught up in the moment. Changkyun started to stroke faster and faster. Kihyun was rock hard after just a few strokes, he was so sensitive. The prince broke the kiss and hide his face in Changkyun’s shoulder. Changkyun moved more over Kihyun’s shoulder while he kept on stroking the dick. He could feel pre cum come out of the tip that was wetting his hand a little bit. 

‘’Chang…kyung I’m!”’ Kihyun stuttered and suddenly screamed his name in pleasure when Changkyun bit him in the back of the neck, claiming the prince as his. Kihyun came all over Changkyun’s clothes and hand, breathing exhausted and groaned slightly in pain when Changkyun removed his teeth. He put Kihyun down instantly and removed his own jeans and Kihyun’s completely from their bodies. He looked back at Kihyun who smiled at him a little scared but hopeful. ‘’Relax okay?’’ Changkyun spoke with a low and gentle voice. Kihyun nodded as an answer. He suddenly felt the tip of Changkyun’s index finger pressed against his hole. The prince squeezed his eyes. He had the right to be scared, he had never done this before and it seemed that Changkyun had experience. He was scared that this would end up wrong but all of his bad thoughts flew out of his mind when he felt Changkyun’s lips against his. The younger pushed his finger gently into the tight hole. Kihyun squirmed at the intrusion. It was a pain and unknown feeling he never felt before but it was also so right. 

Changkyun brought his digit fully inside Kihyun until his knuckle was against the hole, he moved his finger a little bit around to look for that spot. Kihyun’s eyes flinched open when an unexpected loud moan came from him. Changkyun smirked and knew he had found the spot. He started to stroke himself in the meantime, his dick hard and leaking already. Kihyun gripped onto Changkyun’s shoulder. ‘’Kyun..’’ Kihyun whimpered and Changkyun shushed him. The black haired moved to Kihyun’s neck and started to pleasure the place while he put a second finger inside of Kihyun and started to scissor him. Kihyun bended his head back for Changkyun to work better on his neck. Changkyun started to move his two fingers back and forth and when Kihyun moaned once more he knew he found the spot again.

He thrusted his fingers inside the prince and could feel how Kihyun slowly started to match with his thirst. Just to be sure, Changkyun brought his third finger inside of Kihyun. He didn’t want to hurt the lovely pink haired so he relaxed him with a few more kisses. The black haired could feel how much Kihyun shivered already and he figured that the prince would be at his limit soon again. Changkyun removed his fingers from Kihyun’s hole and started to stroke his own cock with it. Kihyun whined at the loss of his fingers and could feel his hole clanged around nothing. Changkyun hovered better over the prince. The pink haired looked messed up already before he even began. Changkyun appreciated the wet hairs pressed against the forehead of his lover. His cheeks were red, a color he loved. Changkyun got into a comfortable position between the elder his legs. 

The black haired lined himself up at the entrance and looked at Kihyun. The prince had his eyes closed, scared for the upcoming pain or any other feeling despite how much he wanted this. He craved for this for so many years. Changkyun stroke Kihyun’s tight in a calming way in the hope that the pink haired would relax a little bit and it worked. ‘’Kihyun I’m going to enter okay?’’ Changkyun asked gently, Kihyun could still back off but the pink hair nodded. Changkyun slowly pushed his length inside the hot cave of his lover. Kihyun hissed in pain, the sting in his lower body was killing him. Changkyun hovered over him once more without moving his dick further. ‘’Hey look at me’’ Kihyun opened his eyes, tears were in the corners and threatened to fall. ‘’It will be okay, love’’ Changkyun stroke Kihyun’s cheek and then realized that the tears that fell down from Kihyun’s cheeks were made of happiness. The prince smiled at him and leaned once more in the touch. ‘’I know’’

Changkyun was blessed to meet Kihyun at the day they did. The latter kissed him in the hope to make Kihyun forget the pain and when Kihyun nodded in the kiss Changkyun started to slowly push inside until his dick was touching the rim. Kihyun gasped in pleasure. Changkyun groaned, the tightness was pleasuring his dick already, the walls of Kihyun’s inside felt like home. He slowly started to move his hips back and forth. He let Kihyun get used to the feeling before he would abuse his prostate. Changkyun placed his face in Kihyun’s neck and started to shower the spot with wet kisses. Kihyun arched his back a little bit to move his hips back to meet Changkyun’s slow thrusts. Changkyun soon started to pick up his pace. Kihyun was ready for it so he went faster and faster. Kihyun couldn’t keep himself shut, several’d moans left his mouth while Changkyun groaned in pleasure. He started to pound into Kihyun, their forehead pressed against the pink haired. Kihyun screamed once Changkyun found his prostate again and started to aim for it. Kihyun arched his back at the amazing feeling of Changkyun abusing his spot. Changkyun sat back and took a firm grip on Kihyun’s waist, he was sure that he would have bruises later with how hard he held him. He rocked his hips even harder when he felt his own orgasm creeping up. ‘’Shit.. Kihyun..’’ It was like he and Kihyun thought the same. The prince started to shiver more.

‘’Changkyun I’m! Ah Changkyun!’’ Kihyun spurted his own liquid over his own body. He too late with his warning but Changkyun didn’t mind, he was chasing his own orgasm and soon came in the prince. Kihyun gasped once more from the feeling of being filled. Changkyun collapsed softly on top of Kihyun. He made sure that he put his strength on his arms. Kihyun hugged Changkyun weakly. The black haired moved his arms around Kihyun and slowly slid his softened dick out of him to sit better up. He put Kihyun in his lap and removed some of the sticky hairs in front of his face away. Kihyun laid his head against Changkyun chest, he was tired but he couldn’t feel more happy. ‘’Kihyun be my lover, please, I love you so much’’ Changkyun asked and he pressed a kiss on his forehead. ‘’I will.. I love you too Changkyun’’ Kihyun answered with a smile and soon fell asleep in the arms and Changkyun couldn’t be more happy with those words.

  


Yoongi poked with a stick into the fire to keep it alive. He turned his head to some rustle sounds. A dark figure came out from the trees and it seemed to be holding a body. Yoongi grabbed onto one of his sword just to be ready for the worst until Changkyun came out of the bushes with a sleeping Kihyun in his arms. The mint haired put his sword away again and smiled. “He’s asleep right?’’ He asked with a soft voice. Changkyun nodded. Kihyun looked venerable in his arms. The prince had a soft grip on Changkyun’s chest clothing while he was in a peaceful sleep. ‘’Thanks uhm.. for the stuff you placed for us’’ Changkyun thanked his hyung in embarrassment. ‘’I haven’t seen Kihyun this happy in his life before, not even when he met me, so I expect you to take good care of him and not leave him’’ Yoongi simply warned. He and Kihyun grew basically up together and he didn’t want the prince to be hurt again. ‘’I won’t hyung, I love him and he knows, we are a couple now!’’ 

The mint haired chuckled to himself. ‘’Of course, as if I didn’t predict it’’ Changkyun giggled. ‘’I’m going to sleep now hyung, we leave tomorrow’’ Yoongi nodded and looked back to the fire. Changkyun walked passed him and disappeared into his tent with Kihyun protected in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp that was horrible, sorry  
but we continueeeeeeeeeeeee


	6. Hard to believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun gets to the secret village and will have the time of his life, but happiness cant stay forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be a long chapter so I had to put it in two, now this seems short LOL, this one contains some fluff before the serious buisness will come

The next morning the group had packed their things and cleared up the camp, it was time for them to return to the secret village. Kihyun had the opportunity to ride a horse without being chased by any knights. The pink haired begged Yoongi if he could ride on his favorite horse during the trip. The mint haired couldn’t regret the pleading pleases so he accepted. It was his worst mistake, being stuck behind Changkyun with his arms around him. ‘’Yoongi hyung how is your butt doing!?’’ Jooheon asked from behind him and laughed. Yoongi groaned and decided not to comment on it. Even Changkyun giggled in front of him but soon stopped once the mint haired poked his side. Kihyun rode in the front together with Jinyoung and chatted happily with each other. The prince still knew how to ride a horse and Changkyun couldn’t be more proud then to watch his back safely.

‘’Hey guys, how about a race back to the village!?’’ Minhyuk screamed from his post behind the group. ‘’I don’t think tha-‘’ Changkyun cut off his sentence when he watched how Kihyun and Jinyoung both galloped away. ‘’For real’’ He whispered in annoyance. ‘’Last one has to cook dinner for us!’’ Minhyuk shouted and galloped with Jooheon and Mark passed Changkyun. ‘’For fuck sake, I have someone with me!’’ Changkyun screamed after them. ‘’Changkyun don’t’’’ Yoongi warned him but the pain in his butt from a galloping horse caused him to gasp a lot of times. 

  


  


They soon arrived at the village. Kihyun stopped his horse in front of the big fence and looked up to it with his mouth slightly open. ‘’wow’’ was all that left his mouth. Jinyoung grinned beside him. ‘’And your man owns this’’ He spoke and made Kihyun turn his head with wide eyes. ‘’My man?’’ Jinyoung laughed at the pink haired his face. ‘’What’s so funny Jinyoung?’’ The swordsman looked up to the fence and saw a tall well built man. The others came walking to them. Kihyun felt honestly a little uneasy now but Changkyun came to stand beside him with Yoongi. ‘’Nothing Shownu hyung, open the door for us’’ With that the man disappeared and the fence soon opened for them. Kihyun was still in aw when the others started to walk in front of him to enter the village. The pink haired soon followed them and looked around carefully. 

Children were playing outside, farmers where on their small grounds taking care of their vegetables and people walked around while doing their own things. Kihyun was already amazed with how the people lived here and couldn’t wait to introduce himself. Changkyun suddenly stopped his horse as a single for everyone to get off. Everyone got of their horses and grabbed the reins. ‘’I am never riding on a horse his butt ever again, Kihyun next time fix your own horse!” Yoongi whined and the others laughed. ‘’It was my horse to begin with!” Kihyun shouted back right at him. ‘’Okay let’s go and put the horses in their stables’’ Changkyun ordered. ‘’Kihyun?’’ 

A sudden old and questionable voice was heard. Kihyun looked up to an middle aged man. ‘’O my god, Kihyun, it’s really you’’ The man continued but Kihyun didn’t know for a few seconds who it was. Changkyun looked confused as well, in fact their whole group was. None knew Kihyun, a few were certain of that but this man knew the pink haired but how? 

‘’Kihyun?’’ The lady with a broken arm came from behind the man. Changkyun recognized the couple, he talked to them a few days ago before he left with his group. Kihyun blinked a lot of times, a memory came back to his mind. The day he drew the drawing of his parents. No it couldn’t be? They were dead, his uncle told him… ‘’Kihyun!”’ The woman screamed in happiness. ‘’M-mom..d-dad..?’’ Kihyun barely managed to get his voice out of him. The pink haired let go of the reins, he didn’t care about the horse now. His parents were still alive and he couldn’t believe it. The prince ran towards the old couple and jumped in his father's arms. ‘’O my boy!’’ Both the king and Kihyun started to cry. The queen had tears in her eyes and hugged her boy as well. Kihyun was very careful about hugging her because of her arm.

The group that was left with the horses looked confused at each other. None of them recognized the king and queen from the land they lived in. ‘’Hold on a second, you are the former king and the queen!?’’ Jooheon shouted in confusion. The old pair looked up and Kihyun let go of his parents. Changkyun looked as pale as a ghost, he never expected those people to be Kihyun’s parents. The king and queen bowed to the group. Yoongi, Jinyoung and Mark only notice now that they totally missed the king and queen when they lived here. ‘’We are, it’s nice to meet you all and’’ The pair got back up. ‘’Thank you so much for getting our boy out’’ Changkyun was still speechless and couldn’t bring anything out of himself. ‘’With pleasure, we missed him too’’ Yoongi spoke and bowed to the king and queen. ‘’Get up my man, you have served me well’’ The king spoke and Yoongi got up. ‘’Why don’t we go inside and celebrate shall we?’’ The group nodded, that was a great idea.

Kihyun had spent the rest of the day with his parents and talked about a lot of things. He told his parents about the abuse and how Changkyun and Yoongi, with the others, found him and took him to the village. Kihyun talked about what happened in his life and the king and queen were absolutely disgusted by how the king’s brother ruled their kingdom and how he treated Kihyun. When the horrible subjects had left the conversation Kihyun happily talked about the good things and his parents talked about the life in the village. The prince was to scared yet to expose his relationship with Changkyun now he was with his parents again, it was forbidden to have a relationship with a citizen when you were a prince. The group was busy during the whole day. Changkyun the leader of the rebellion had to take care of a lot of things. The others had to sorted their things out as well and before they knew it, it was already evening. 

Kihyun hang up a few more tiny decorations with his father in the living room and his mother poured some wine into some wooden cups on the table. The door opened and the three who used to work for the king entered the room. “A Yoongi, Mark and Jinyoung, come in’’ the king spoke and the three smiled. ‘’Hyungs!’’ Kihyun ran like an excited kid to the three and hugged them all. ‘’Did you already miss us even when we were gone for a few hours?’’ Mark asked with a slight tease in his voice and Kihyun nodded. ‘’Come and sit down my boys, you are actually early’’ The king announced. The four of them took a seat at the table with the king and queen when there was another knock heard. ‘’I’m getting it!’’ Kihyun got up and rushed to the door before someone else could. The pink haired opened the door and saw the familiar orange haired man. ‘’A Jooheon, come in!’’ Kihyun announced and Jooheon held up a bottle of wine. ‘’I brought this for the party your.. highness’’ Jooheon talked in a funny voice and Kihyun laughed at that. ‘’Ai stop that and come in’’ Jooheon entered the room and cheered for the bottle of wine he brought with him. Kihyun closed the door again and sat down with his new and old friends.

A few hours went by and they talked a lot about different things. The king and queen got to know the story of Yoongi, Mark and Jinyoung. Jooheon told his story about how he met Changkyun and Minhyuk, the only two missing people from the party. Kihyun became more impatient by the minute. He wanted to spend more time with his lover and announce it to his parents but he knew that Changkyun was the one who ruled this village after all. He couldn’t do more than wait. A knock on the door made the pink haired beam up at the sound, the others didn’t even bother to stop the young prince from opening the door. Unfortunately to Kihyun’s surprise was Minhyuk behind the door. Kihyun sighed and opened the door for his friend. ‘’Well, well aren’t you glad to see me Kihyunie?’’ Minhyuk teased the prince. ‘’No that’s not it hyung, come inside’’ Kihyun spoke and made way for Minhyuk to enter the room. Minhyuk gladly took the opportunity to step inside.

Kihyun wanted to close the door again but a foot got between it and the doorframe. The prince looked up to see what caused to block the door. ‘’I hope that I am not too late for the party?’’ There was a part of Changkyun’s body visible in the little space. ‘’Changkyun!” Kihyun screamed happily and opened the door. He attacked the younger in a hug. Changkyun circled his arms around his lover and hugged him back. The king cleared his throat at the sight to get their attention again. Both man let go of each other with a smile. Changkyun closed the door and followed Kihyun to the table. ‘’Mom and dad this is Changkyun’’ Kihyun introduced the black haired to his parents but they knew who Changkyun was. ‘’We know son. He saved us from the ambush’’

Kihyun’s eyes widen and looked towards Changkyun who took a seat beside him. The prince didn’t care and wait to get on Changkyun’s lap to hug him. The rebellion leader was a bit nervousness now he knew that Kihyun’s parents were watching them but if Kihyun was fine with it then he was too. The others didn’t seem to mind though and they soon started a new conversation. 

  


  


The party went on with that, the first hours they all chatted together to catch up with their lives. Changkyun had more people come to the party. He let his village knew about the king and queen. The villagers loved their former rules more than the current one. It didn’t took long or the whole village knew and everyone was celebrating. Music was played and a buffet was made. Kihyun had lost track of a few of his friends who were of course well known in the village. It didn’t took long or Mark pulled Kihyun outside the house to go and dance with him on the street were more people were dancing on the music. Kihyun enjoyed it so much that he smiled all the time. Changkyun watched Kihyun from the balcony and how happy he was. He took a little distance from him since he got to close for his liking, it was for the prince his own safety. The black haired had to control himself. However that didn’t work from time to time. The couple managed to peck each other a few times during the party or at least some secret contact.

‘’Taking a break from the dancing?’’ Changkyun looked up to the voice of the king and nodded slightly. The black haired turned his gaze back on Kihyun. The pink haired smiled together with Mark when they moved pass each other in a pirouette. ‘’I can’t imagine that my brother could have hurt that smile’’ The king continued and Changkyun started to feel a little uncomfortable around the king. After all Kihyun was his lover now but that was strictly forbidden, so how could he tell the king? 

‘’I know right?’’ The black haired answered the king normally and received a hum in return. ‘’Why aren’t you dancing with him? He danced with everyone so far’’ The king looked at rebellion leader. ‘’I-‘’ Nothing more came out of him when he watched how the prince got on Mark his shoulders, it was an hilarious sight to see. The king moved his eyebrows up and waited for Changkyun to speak up. ‘’I’m not that good of a dan-‘’ – ‘’You are in love with my son, aren’t you?’’ The black haired eyes widen and looked to the king. Should he apologize? Should he run away? Should he break up? Those questions filled his head. Changkyun failed to notice that the king smiled at him. ‘’I have been young as well Changkyun. You two are so obvious, or at least Kihyun is’’ 

The black haired slowly nodded. He should tell the king and not lie. ‘’Changkyun!’’ Before Changkyun can answer the king both him and the king looked down from the balcony to Kihyun who waved with a happy smile to them. Changkyun waved back at him with a smile and then his eyes widen. Kihyun was so wild in his movements that he fell backwards together with Mark on the ground. For a second Changkyun was ready to jump over the balcony to him but he stayed put once he heard Kihyun and Mark laugh. ‘’See, you were ready to jump a few feet down just for him’’ Changkyun looked at the king and quickly removed his feet and hands from the rails. He awkwardly pet his own neck. ‘’I’m sorry your majesty’’ He bowed immediately and got back up. ‘’Changkyun, my boy’’ 

The king walked to the younger and laid his hands on his shoulders. ‘’Whatever you mean or are to my son I’ll accept it. If it’s forbidden then I can change that for you, you saved him from his horrible life and I want him to be happy now and if that’s with you then I’ll gladly allow you and him to be together. It should be a happy ending after all right?’’ Changkyun’s eyes widen at the words of the king. He quickly peeked back to the floor if he could see Kihyun but the prince was gone. The black haired looked back to the king and sighed. ‘’Sir’’ He took a breath and all his courage to say what he wanted to say. 

  


  


‘’Au au’’ Kihyun softly hissed. ‘’You dummy. Why did you think that, that was a good idea’’ Mark spoke and dabbed with a cloth on the prince his bruised elbow. ‘’I could be closer with Changkyun that way’’ Kihyun pouted. Mark smiled and put his things away after he cleaned the wound. ‘’Then go you big baby. He is with your father on the balcony as you noticed’’ Mark tapped his index fingers on Kihyun his pouty lips making the prince flinch but giggle. ‘’Okay I will, thanks hyung for treating me’’ The ex-doctor smiled at him and motioned him to go. The pink haired got up and walked around the house to the stairs. He went careful up in the hope to not be heard and wanted to surprise them both if he could. Kihyun stopped in front of the door when he heard voices talk and it seemed to be about him as well. 

  
  


‘’I’m in love with your son. In fact I asked him to be my lover and he accepted.. I’m sorry’’ Kihyun his eyes widen. That was Changkyun’s low voice that spoke against his father. He wanted to open the door and interfere, their relationship was forbidden he knew it and his father would surely not approve it but he could hear Changkyun continuing with his speech. 

‘’And I, no we, would be very happy if you let us that way because I love your son from the day when we were simply kids. If I knew sooner that he was the missing prince and trapped inside the castle then I would have come for him sooner and saved him. I can’t give your son a lot from what he deserves. I am just a simply citizen of your kingdom with not much money to provide him. But I can assure you that I will treat Kihyun with all the love I can and will give him. I won’t ever dare to hurt him like your brother did since I love him so much. He is the most precious, sweet, caring, kind, clumsy prince I have ever met. He got my heart at a young age since we were childhood friends and I am not planning to let him go or let anyone get in between us now I finally have him again. I can’t explain in words how big my love for him, I’m sorry. Please accept us’’

It was silent for a few seconds. Changkyun’s speech about his feelings for Kihyun silenced them all. The black haired gulped and looked with a burning gaze to the king. He broke so many rules now. The king could always say no, even when he would give his approval. ‘’Changkyun’’ The king spoke and Kihyun put his hand on the door handle, ready to interfere. ‘’Of course you can be together with him. You saved him and you saved me and my wife. If this is how I can repay you then sure. You are allowed to be with my son but if I find out that you hurt him or make him cry in a wrong way then I will kill you with me own hands’’ 

Changkyun couldn’t believe what he just heard. He was allowed to be with Kihyun, the future prince of the kingdom. Wait, will he become a king too!? He didn’t thought about that! The door suddenly opened and both the king and Changkyun flinched. A small pink flash passed the king right into Changkyun’s arms. The black haired had to progress what was going on before his lips met with Kihyun’s and he knew that it was alright. Their lip lock was meaningful. The lips pressed against each other as if they would disappear but they wouldn’t. They kissed as if they were in their own would until the king cleared his throat. The couple broke the kiss and looked to the king. 

Kihyun smiled to his father and laid his head against the crook of Changkyun’s neck. Changkyun held Kihyun protective so he couldn’t move away and wiggled a little bit in a nice calming rhythm . ‘’Thanks dad’’ Kihyun said in a tiny whisper. The king smiled, the couple seemed just perfect for him and there was no way that he would try and break them up. ‘’I will tell your mother Kihyun, and Changkyun I want to discuss some other things with you tonight so when you are done you can come and find me’’ Changkyun nodded and watched king leave. ‘’Changkyun did you mean it?’’ Kihyun asked and looked up to his lover. Changkyun nodded immediately and held Kihyun’s face with his hand. Kihyun leaned in on the touch and closed his eyes. ‘’I meant every single word Kihyun’’ 

Kihyun smiled once more and felt Changkyun’s lips on him again. The black haired pushed a little more firm so Kihyun hand to bend a little back while being in Changkyun’s arms. He moved his arms around the neck, not getting enough of the lips. He wanted more, he wanted to taste Changkyun. ‘’Hey! Love birds!’’ Changkyun growled into the kiss and broke it carefully. Kihyun giggled and the couple looked down and noticed Jooheon, Yoongi, Jinyoung, Mark and Minhyuk who looked at the couple with well know smirks. ‘’Nice show you gave us there!’’ The orange hair continued and everyone started to giggle. ‘’Congratulations you two!’’ Jinyoung shouted and made the couple smile more, nothing could ruin the moment right now. ‘’Now come down and dance!’’ Mark finished it.

The couple got downstairs and went outside to join their group of friends. They danced until late in the night and enjoyed the time they had together. Kihyun and Changkyun weren’t scared to hide anymore and the king and queen watched from the balcony how this was the perfect environment for their son. People finally returned to their respective homes when the party was over. Kihyun would sleep at his parents’ house together with Changkyun, the others stayed there a little longer as well since the king wanted to discuss something with them.

Changkyun brought Kihyun to bed. The pink haired showed signs that he was clearly tired even when he wanted to be there. The king didn’t want Kihyun to be with the discussion so Changkyun offered to bring Kihyun to bed. ‘’Changkyunie can’t you stay a little longer please?’’ Kihyun asked with puppy eyes. Changkyun sat on the side of his bed and moved the blankets over the prince, he was a prince after all. ‘’A little longer then’’ the black haired spoke and stroked Kihyun’s head with his hand. The prince loved the gesture and closed his eyes. Changkyun surprised him with a kiss on the lips, making them both smile. ‘’I love you too, by the way Changkyun’’ Kihyun said after they kissed for a while. Changkyun smiled ‘’I know love, now get some rest, I’ll be downstairs but I’ll try to come as fast as possible okay?’’ Kihyun nodded at the words and closed his eyes. Changkyun stroked Kihyun’s head until he thought that the prince was asleep and got up to leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :3  
Next chapter will contain some serious talking but its important ^^


	7. A plan with love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes a plan to invade the castle  
Kihyun confessed another thing that happened  
Changkyun is to scared to let kihyun go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much difficulty writing this  
But it has to be done if it wants to be a good story with a story line and an ending
> 
> But there is a surprise for you ^^

He walked down the stairs into the living room where everyone was seated around the table. ‘’Ah Changkyun, is he asleep now?’’ The king asked in curiousity for his son. The rebellion leader nodded and took a free seat. ‘’I think so, so let’s make this quick, what do you want to discuss with us your majesty?’’ Changkyun asked. Yoongi, Jinyoung, Mark, Jooheon and Minhyuk were seated around the table. The King cleared his throat. ‘’As you know, my wife is still injured and I actually don’t want to do this now I have finally Kihyun back but I have to’’ The others listened careful to the king his words and didn’t interrupt him. 

‘’I want to take over my kingdom again, and tomorrow’’ The king spoke. ‘’What tomorrow already!? Are you nuts!?’’ Jooheon shouted in a scared way, there was no way that would work out. The others turned their heads to Jooheon who just cursed at the king. The orange haired man turned red at the realization. ‘’I’m sorry’’ The king chuckled. ‘’It’s alright, I know that it seems impossible but with a small and skillful group like this it could work’’ The members nod and listened to what the king had more to say. The whole plan came out like a secret invasion through the secrets paths in the kingdom that hopefully the king still knew as the only one. The only problem was, how would they all get approval to get close to the current king? If the king’s brother heard that his brother was alive then there was no way that he would let him in. Also a few of the group where outlawed so if they didn’t cover up enough then they could get killed for money. 

The group discussed on how to infiltrate the palace when a creak sound of the stairs was heard. The group turned their head towards the stairs and watched how Kihyun got slowly down. Apparently he hadn’t fallen asleep yet. ‘’Kihyun?’’ Changkyun asked and the pink haired stood still in front of the stairs. The black haired got up and made his way to Kihyun and placed his hands on his waist. ‘’Are you okay? Can’t you sleep’’ The prince nodded and shook his head. ‘’I heard everything, about the plan against your brother, dad’’ The pink haired was lightened up by the few candles made the color even more stunning. ‘’And I want to help since you are short in people..’’ Kihyun continued. Changkyun took Kihyun by his hand to his chair and took a seat down. He gently pulled the prince on his lap and circled his arms around him, in the hope that Kihyun could get at least some rest. 

‘’Kihyun it’s too dangerous, I don’t want to use you after what he did to you’’ – ‘’Dad, you said so yourself, you can not get close to him in any way or they will recognize you’’ the king sighed. ‘’What is your plan Kihyun’’ He asked. 

‘’I will go with you and ride ahead of you to the gate. They will know me when they see me and arrest me. Probably all the guards will capture me and bring me to the king. That way the port won’t be guarded and you can sneak inside’’ Kihyun explained. ‘’Kihyun no’’ Changkyun spoke in a dangerous tone against his prince before anyone else could interfere. ‘’I don’t want that. He will surely beat you up when he sees you’’ Changkyun tried to reason and the others seemed to agree. ‘’Kihyun, what if the king kills you, did you think about that?’’ Jinyoung spoke now and silence fell over the table. Kihyun hadn’t thought about it in that way. ‘’But we have too, there is no other way, it is a risk we have to take’’ The pink haired continued. ‘’Kihyun I don’t want it, we will find another way, you are not going alone.’’ The king looked fierce to Kihyun. ‘’There is no other way!’’ Kihyun screamed in anger, it made everyone flinch. ‘’I can be very careful, Yoongi hyung taught me some defense so if he tries to kill me then I can at least fight for myself. As long as you get inside the kingdom and make it to the palace on time then I can handle it’’

There was another silence. No one ever heard Kihyun scream like that. The pink haired breathed in and out in anger. There was simply no other way and maybe the king his brother wouldn’t kill him but sell him again or give him away but then he knew that the others would go and find him. None dared to speak anymore. Kihyun sighed. ‘’There is another thing that you need to know” Most of the people looked up and finally calm down a bit. ‘’Dad, your brother has made an alliance with king Taeyong’’ - ‘’What!?’’ The king smacked the table with his fist and got up from his place. ‘’H-he, sort of sold me to him’’ Changkyun and more of the members around the table widen their eyes. ‘’He did what now!?’’ The king screamed in anger and Changkyun tightened his grip around Kihyun. ‘’I smacked the sack of gold out of his hand and’’ Kihyun suddenly stopped talking. The prince didn’t want to tell this, but he had to. ‘’Jinyoung.. J-jaebum..’’ Jinyoung looked up to the prince. ‘’He died for me..’’ Kihyun spoke and lowered his head

Jinyoung his eyes widen. He had a little love affair with the knight. Jaebum always came to get the food and brought it around the palace. Sometimes the two of them stayed longer in the kitchen and Jaebum offered to clean up a few times so they could be together. They even had sex but a relationship was out of the question once they got the know about the kings department. The ex-cook lowered his head. Mark immediately placed his hand on the younger his back and caressed it. ‘’I’m so sorry..’’ Kihyun finished with a sadness in his voice. Jinyoung shook his head. ‘’It’s alright, I didn’t expect him to stay alive around the king’’ Jinyoung spoke but everyone knew deep down inside that Jinyoung was devastated right now. A tear drops down from his eye in grief. Mark quickly took the younger in a hug. ‘’Jaebum won’t be for nothing Jinyoung.’’ The king continued even after the sad news but this has to stop. 

‘’Kihyun are you really okay all by yourself?’’ The pink haired nodded. Changkyun felt how Kihyun shivered in his arms. The black haired placed his head on his shoulder in the hope to comfort him ‘’We will stay close to you, you won’t get killed or taken away, if he managed to give you to that other creep of a king we will find you for sure’’ Changkyun talked in a low deep voice. Everyone nodded. ‘’Kihyun doesn’t have to be alone completely’’ Yoongi suddenly spoke again after a while. 

Everyone looked up to the mint haired. ‘’I have a boyfriend, he lives in this village, he was trained as an spy from Taeyong’s kingdom’’ Kihyun his eyes widen. His hyung didn’t told him that he was in a relationship too! ‘’You have a boyfriend and you didn’t tell me!?’’ Kihyun shouted and made everyone giggle. Even Jinyoung, he would keep his feelings inside of his heart now, he had to be strong at the moment. The mint haired nodded with a smile. ‘’In fact he was here the whole time with us’’ Yoongi continued and the others couldn’t believe what they heard. ‘’I know what you think, can he be trustworthy, but let’s be honest, if I love someone then he is truth worthy’’ The others nodded in agreement. 

‘’Let him come out then’’ The king ordered. He was curious just like the others. ‘’Taehyung’’ The mint haired spoke and a shadow came walking from the corner to the room. The others looked up to the man that was dressed in black and red with his face fully covered up, except for his eyes. He was tall, definitely taller than Yoongi. The man known as Taehyung lowers his hoodie and face cover, revealing brown hair with green locks mixed with it. There was a serious face from Yoongi’s boyfriend and he bowed to the group. ‘’Hello your majesty and the others, My name is Kim Taehyung and I left the southern kingdom from Taeyong long ago’’  
  
Others were stunned by the beauty of the man, shit he looked really good and Yoongi got himself a catch. ‘’So the myth about the pink hair in true’’ Taehyung spoke and looked at Kihyun. The prince smiled but Changkyun was careful since he didn’t knew the man at all even when it was Yoongi’s boyfriend. The others bowed to Taehyung and the king went on. ‘’Yoongi what is your plan’’ and looked to the mint hair. ‘’As I told you Taehyung is a spy, but he can act like he found Kihyun and ride with him to the castle and turn him in for the bounty. He would be with Kihyun all the way long and even offer him to the king so both of them have to see him, plus Taehyung is skillful almost as quall as me, so he can protect Kihyun if needed and I trust him’’ 

Taehyung had made his way around the table, eyes followed him, until he got behind Yoongi. Kihyun looked at Taehyung and thought that he looked good together with Yoongi. It’s hard to gain trust at first sight when the tall man looked dangerous as hell. ‘’I want it’’ Kihyun spoke and made the others look to him. ‘’I want Taehyung with me and workout Yoongi’s hyung plan’’ The king thought of it like the others but soon agreed to it. ‘’Are you really sure?’’ Changkyun asked. Kihyun nodded. ‘’You can stay close as well Changkyun, I trust him already since he has Yoonig’s heart’’ The prince confessed and Taehyung showed his gummy smile, there was nothing less of the danger around him. ‘’Alright, we do it, get some rest all, we will leave early tomorrow and travel as a group until the two of them have to take the lead’’ The others nodded but Changkyun was still hesitant. The king dismissed everyone and they went home expect for Kihyun and Changkyun. ‘’Get some rest both of you’’ He spoke and walked away.

Kihyun turned to Changkyun who seemed to be lost in his thoughts and squeezed Kihyun unconsciously. The prince sighed but surprised Changkyun with an unexpected peck on his lips. The black haired flinched and looked at his prince ‘’Hey Changkyunie’’ Kihyun spoke. ‘’Are you alright?’’ Changkyun took a deep breath and looked away. ‘’I don’t like the plan at all Kihyun. To think about you riding with a stranger and the most important part that you will face the king again’’ Kihyun rolled his eyes and placed his hands on Changkyun’s cheek and turned his face so they would meet eyes. ‘’Changkyun, were you paying attention? We will be riding together, probably until the edge of the forest. You can watch everything for there and if something goes wrong right at the moment when we are at the port then you can jump in already. I trust Yoongi’s boyfriend since we are talking about Yoongi after all’’ 

Kihyun spoke in a gentle voice and caresses his fingers over Changkyun’s cheeks. ‘’I just don’t want to lose you now I finally have you’’ Changkyun mumbled like a little kid and Kihyun loved it. ‘’You won’t lose me Changkyun. Taehyung is as skillful as Yoongi himself so if we manage to get in the castle and the my father’s brother he will surely protect me’’ Kihyun tried to reason his love. He understood that Changkyun didn’t want to do this and Kihyun didn’t want it either. They had to do this if they wanted things to be like they once were. The black haired let out a sigh and nodded once more. ‘’Okay you are right’’ – ‘’We have to do this Changkyun if we want to live in peace, it’s now or never’’ Kihyun finished and pecked the younger his forehead. Changkyun smiled and knew the new reason for his life. 

He suddenly stood up from his chair and Kihyun yelped in surprise holding onto Changkyun as if he would fall. ‘’I got you love’’ Changkyun giggled and Kihyun had to cover his smile. He hugged Changkyun like a koala and thought that it was a good idea to play with Changkyun’s earlobe. He starts to softly nibble on it and immediately got a groan from Changkyun, a reaction he loved. ‘’Take me to bed now’’ Kihyun whispered and Changkyun looked over his shoulder to the stairs and slowly got up to their room. Kihyun nibbled on the earlobe some more and went slowly over the jawline to the neck. His nibbles turned over in wet kisses and small love bites as Changkyun got inside their room. The black haired immediately turned around and placed Kihyun against the wall. The pink haired bended back to look at his face with a smirk. ‘’You love to tease me huh’’ Changkyun spoke and leaned in on Kihyun’s lips to kiss him before the pink haired could respond.

Changkyun started to kiss Kihyun with all the love in the world. Deep down inside he was afraid to lose him. He believed that Kihyun wouldn’t make it. So this would be his last chance to show his love. Kihyun bit on Changkyun’s lower lip so the rebel stopped kissing him, looking confused. ‘’To the bed kyun’’ Kihyun whispered into his ear. Changkyun smiled and moved Kihyun off the wall and made a swift movement to the bed. He carefully laid the pink haired on top of the mattress. Before he could do more the prince already placed his hands on his cheeks and brought him back into their kiss. Both missed each other for only a few second already and Changkyun really cannot afford to lose this precious man. Changkyun moved his hands on Kihyun’s torso and unbuttons the outfit to the remove it from Kihyun’s shoulders. Kihyun breaks the kiss and looks to how Changkyun slowly undressed him. 

The pink haired noticed that Changkyun was a little off while he undressed Kihyun from his blouse and stopped himself when he touched the bottom. The black haired seemed to be lost in his thoughts and froze. The prince rolled his eyes and sat up while Changkyun didn’t move. Kihyun’s eyes widen. He watched how a tear slowly falls down over his lovers cheek. ‘’Changkyun..’’ Kihyun whispered but it didn’t get the rebel out of his thoughts. The pink haired carefully laid his hand on Changkyun’s cheek and made the tear disappear. Changkyun shivered a little when Kihyun touched him and looked to him. ‘’Hey, there is no need to cry Kyun, what is bothering you?’’ Kihyun asked carefully. ‘’I—‘’ words got stuck in Changkyun’s throat. Kihyun closed his eyes and went to kiss Changkyun softly, almost no pressure on their lips, but he send all of his love to him. It seemed to break Changkyun because the younger let out more tears while wrapping his arms around his prince. 

Kihyun hugged him and caressed his back with his hand. He could feel how Changkyun slowly wetted his shoulder and knew that the rebel was crying. ‘’Let it out Kyun’’ Kihyun encouraged but the black haired refused. ‘’I am not judging you Changkyun’’ The rebellion leader hugged Kihyun tighter but it felt like he wasn’t touching anyone at that moment. Then a voice whispered into his ear ‘’I’ll come back to you’’ 

Changkyun bended away from the touch and looked in shock to Kihyun. The pink haired was smiling. ‘’Because I love you, and I want to continue my life with you’’ The prince closed his eyes and flashed the prettiest angelic smile that Changkyun ever received. The moonlight shined through the window right on the prince his face. It made him really look like an angel. Changkyun smiled back at him. ‘’Kihyun, let’s get married one day’’ He spoke and laid Kihyun down on the bed hovering over him. ‘’Yes, please’’ Kihyun answered and their lips met up in a wonderful lip lock. Changkyun made sure to undress both of them during their make out session and dropped their stuff on the ground beside the bed. The black haired started to pamper the beautiful body in front of him with wet kisses and hickeys. It made Kihyun loud in the most soft and delicious moans for the black haired. Both of them grew hard against each other with how Changkyun was grinding against his dick with his own to give both of them more stimulation.

Changkyun was determined to show his love for Kihyun tonight. The prince got a bit impatient and wanted some progres. So the pink haired placed his hand on the back of Changkyun’s neck and brought him close to his face. Changkyun took the opportunity to watch Kihyun’s form close in the moonlight while his finger went up to his hole. Kihyun quickly closed his eyes at the intrusion and Changkyun immediately started to kiss his lover to make him forget about the pain. The black haired started to work Kihyun open with his fingers in a blissful way for the prince. His prostate was getting hit by the tall fingers several times and Kihyun was starting to get loud while kissing Changkyun. The prince moved his face against the crook of Changkyun’s neck and started to softly bite on the skin. It didn’t stay with soft bites. Changkyun would hit his prostate and Kihyun bite down in his shoulder hard to prevent a moan to not wake up the others. The black haired groaned in pleasure and took his fingers out of Kihyun’s hole. It left the prince with a cold and empty feeling but Kihyun knew that it would be filled soon enough.

Changkyun wanted to push Kihyun down onto the bed but the older placed a hand on his chest. The black haired looked confused. He watched how Kihyun’s cheek turn the perfect color that matched his hair. ‘’I want to ride you’’ He spoke softly and made Changkyun smile after he heard the words. ‘’As you command your majesty’’ Changkyun mocked a little. ‘’I am not a king just yet, chief’’ Kihyun pushed Changkyun down with a little force so the younger bounced a little on the mattress with a smile. The prince made his way above Changkyun, hovering slightly over him. He also noticed that the younger his dick just twitched at the new nickname. ‘’Oh? did you like that, chief?’’

Kihyun asked and watched how Changkyun closed his eyes. A shivers goes down his spine. He was in fact the chief in this village but no one called him that, it was totally different for him if Kihyun called him that and oh, he would make Kihyun say it more. ‘’Yes’’ Changkyun spoke in a low voice and that was when Kihyun shivered. The prince grabbed Changkyun’s dick in revenge for his tone of voice and started to stroke it. Changkyun reacted with a low grunt and places his head against the pillows. Kihyun smirked and stroke Changkyun’s cock a few times from the base to the tip.

The prince lifted himself with his knees and brought himself up above Changkyun’s dick. Presenting himself beautifully in the moonlight. Changkyun looked between half lidded eyes to the pink haired prince, mouth left open and mind gone by the beauty. Until Kihyun linked his cock to his entrance and started to lower himself on it. Changkyun had to bite his lower lip to not grab Kihyun by his waist and pound straight into him. No, he wouldn’t do that, because tonight. Kihyun was in charge. Both males moaned and groaned when Kihyun was finally full with Changkyuns cock. Kihyun then lifted himself a little up with only the tip of the dink inside of him. He looked at Changkyun who seemed to be enjoying the show a lot. The prince winked at him and started to softly bounce on the cock to find a nice rhythm, and he did. Kihyun rode slowly on Changkyun’s good yet with a steady pace, because he figured that he liked their first rough round but he wanted to give Changkyun what he wanted, a love session. 

Changkyun couldn’t hold himself back anymore and placed his hands on Kihyun’s waist. He started to meet with Kihyun’s movements. The younger watched how his dick went in and almost out of Kihyun everytime, and he loved the sight of it. Kihyun started to use his vocals again and moaned softly with each thirst that hit is prostate. 

The prince his tights started to shiver after a few more shirts. He got tired so Changkyun made them flip around and kiss Kihyun on the lips and moved his hips to bring his cock even deeper inside of Kihyun. The pink haired circled his around his lovers neck and Changkyun’s lips found his again. Changkyun gave him a long lip lock and broke apart to sit up. Kihyun retreated his arms on the pillows. He looked obviously wrecked, the wet hairs against his for head, some old marks for their first time and new once. Changkyun grabbed Kihyun’s hips and started to move a little faster. He and Kihyun were both close and he wanted to cum at the same time. 

‘’C-changkyun I’m’’ Kihyun breathed and moaned being cut of by the delicious thirst of Changkyun. The rebellion leader moved his hips faster and harder. His grip on Kihyun’s waist tightened and he was sure that there would be marks there tomorrow. ‘’Cmon Kihyun, what is it love’’ He felt his own sweat dripping down. The room became hotter and hotter. Changkyuns hips moved fast as Kihyun struggled to talk. “Kyun I am!’’ Kihyun announced and Changkyun started to thirst even harder, no pauses between it. He could feel his own orgasm rising as he watched how Kihyun’s dick ready to explode. ‘’Changkyun!’’ Kihyun finally screamed out but Changkyun quickly pressed his lips onto his. Both bodies came at the same time. 

Kihyun spirited his liquid between the bodies while Changkyun came inside of him. The black haired thirsted a few more times to slow down and made sure he came fully in Kihyun and broke the kiss. He laid himself on top of his prince with his head in the crook of his neck. Kihyun circled his weak arms around his waist and pulled the younger closer. Changkyun moved his softened dick out of him so he could roll on his side and take Kihyun in his arms. The pink haired also turned on his side to look at Changkyun with a tired face. ‘’That was amazing.. I love you so much’’ Changkyun smiled at that and pressed a kiss on Kihyun’s forehead. 

‘’I love you more’’ He spoke in a low voice and removed some hair out of the pink haired his face. ‘’Let me get something to clean us up okey?’’ Kihyun nodded at that. Changkyun left his arms and the bed to leave the room. He came back a few minutes later ‘’Kihyun I brought this’’ He spoke but the pink haired had fallen asleep. Changkyun smiled at his lover and walked over to him. He cleaned him up and himself. When he was done he got back in the bed and brought his arms around Kihyun, pulling him to his chest. ‘’Goodnight’’ He whispered and closed his eyes, falling asleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for understanding!  
What do you think? Will their plan work :3  
What about the taehyung guy, can he be trusted?  
Watch out Kihyun~


	8. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger has arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are getting slowly but surely to the end of the story ^^  
i hope that you still like it :3  
im thinking about a final fight and final smut chapter   
at this point i have to write again and half the half part of the next chapter sooo yeah, updates well take within three days!  
im thinking about 5/6 more chapters or shorter

The next morning they had made themselves ready for the trip back to the kingdom. Kihyun argued with Yoongi if he could ride his favorite horse but the ex-guard made him reason that it wasn’t a good idea. His uncle would probably recognize the animal, so Changkyun gave him his own horse. The prince was at least happy that he could ride his lovers animal but still, he was on edge. It wasn’t weird for him to be like that. The pain in his hips were not helping either. Thankfully it wasn't as worse as their first time.

Kihyun sighed as he tried to move the belt of his horse, it didn’t work and it made him even more frustrated. The prince started to doubt his own idea now, mostly thanks to Changkyun and their love session, there were too much feelings involved now. A hand came beside Kihyun on the saddle of the horse, it made the pink haired flinch a little and looked up to only see his lovers face. Changkyun moved the belt how it was supposed to be and looked back at Kihyun, both smiling. ‘’I see that you are troubled. What is wrong?’’ Changkyun started. Kihyun looked around once more, they were about to depart for their trip. The others were busy with their horses. Minhyuk struggled as usual with his horse that dislike the halter. 

Jooheon noticed and started to laugh at his boyfriend. ‘’Hey, it’s wrong to get on a horse with a bad feeling, she can feel it’’ Changkyun continued and put his hand on Kihyun’s cheek to make the prince look at him. Kihyun watched Changkyun’s eyes filled with worry. ‘’It nothing really, i was doubting my own plan a little that’s all, it’s the nerves’’ Kihyun answered. Changkyun smiled a little and gave a peck on Kihyun’s forehead. He didn’t knew that the king was watching them with a smile. The king turned back to Taehyung to continue his conversation. ‘’Me and Taehyung will be riding next to you, I would not let you ride with a stranger’’ 

Kihyun giggles. ‘’We talked about it Changkyun’’ The black haired rolled his eyes. ‘’I know, at least you are smiling again, you said yourself, me and the others will rescue you if it goes wrong, pus your dad is with us this time. Who knows how the king will act’’ Changkyun said and Kihyun was honestly amazed by the wise words. ‘’You are right’’ He smiled and felt a lot better. 

‘’Hey lovebirds are you done chatting?’’ Both Kihyun and Changkyun looked up to a smiling Mark on his horse, looking down at them. Changkyun rolled his eyes once more. ‘’As the chief of this village I order you to look away’’ The rebellion leader spoke to Mark with a different tone of voice, more darker and serious. It made Kihyun gulp and he would want to hear that voice a lot more time in a different place. ‘’And why would I do that? I am older than you Kyunnie’’ Mark mocked. ‘’Because this happens’’ Changkyun moved his arms around Kihyun waist and pulled the older against him. Kihyun was a little surprised by the act, he even needed to step forward, but it was soon gone as he felt Changkyun’s lips against him. The prince automatically moved his arms around his neck to kiss him back. 

Mark groaned and looked away. ‘’Guys they are kissing again’’ He announced and made the couple giggle when they heard the others complain. Changkyun broke the kiss first and looked at his friend while he held Kihyun close. ‘’What do you mean again!? I never kissed in front of you’’ He protested. ‘’How about the balcony scene hmm?’’ Jooheon shoot back at him with a smirk tone. ‘’Or the pecks during the party?’’ Jinyoung also began to join the conversation. ‘’Or Kihyun’s moans? Seriously my house is close to the king and queen, me and Taehyung could hear everything!’’ Yoongi half shouted from on top his horse. It was silent for a few seconds. Even the King looked at the couple. Then the couple started to laugh first making the others giggle and laugh. ‘’Okay Okay’’ Changkyun spoke and let go of Kihyun, he grabbed the hoodie of his cloak and put it over the pink hairs hair. 

The prince smiled, turning around to his horse and hopped on. ‘’Does everyone has everything?’’ Changkyun walked passed everyone to make sure that everything sat good and that they had their stuff. ‘’Yes’’ Yoongi answered. ‘’Weapons?’’ - ‘’yes’’ Yoongi answered again. ‘’Food?’’ Changkyun continued on and on. Yoongi answered every question until Changkyun was done and their Chief got onto his horse ‘’Everyone cloak on, if someone finds us or the king or Kihyun then we are not save anymore, but let’s not hope for it’’. The group listened to Changkyun and moved the hoodie of their cloak over their head, now each of them looked the same.

‘’Kihyun!’’ The prince turned his head around his horse, the others also looked at the source of the voice. The queen came walking to the group and stopped beside her son. ‘’Here, a good luck charm, promise to come back okey?’’ The woman brought a bracelet with a pink flower icon on it. Kihyun smiled and noticed that it was his hair color from the flower. He grabbed the bracelet and moved it on. He had two special accessories he would treasure. ‘’Thanks mom, I will come back’’ Kihyun held out his pink and the queen intertwined it with hers. The others were slowly melting on their horses until Minhyuk started to scream. ‘’Hey Shownu! you can open the fence for us now!’’ Shownu stood above the gate and nodded. The queen said a quick goodbye her husband as well and then walked away. The gate opened in front of the group. Minhyuk was the first one to leave together with Jooheon and the king. Changkyun and Taehyung followed with Kihyun in between them. The prince looked one more time over this shoulder back to the village. He watched how Yoongi, Mark and Jinyoung got behind him, blocking his view. 

Kihyun watched back in front of him as the first three started to gallop in the forest. the others followed and Changkyun was amazed with how quick Kihyun learned to ride a horse good enough. The king wanted to be at the palace in one day. The group rode together through the forest, they didn’t gallop for the whole way that would be bad for the horses. They also walked to enjoy the forest since Kihyun and his father never came out that often. Changkyun and Taehyung had started to talk a little which made Kihyun a bit more comfortable that he knew that his lover accepted Yoongi’s boyfriend. Others also happily started to chat with one another and eventually came to a river. 

It was time for their horses to drink some water to gain energy. Everyone stayed onto their horses because they would continue their way soon again. Until one of the horses decided to step into the water. A boy on top of the horse started to scream. ‘’Ah no!, Why do you do this everytime!?’’ The group looked to the panicking orange haired man and started to laugh at Jooheon. ‘’This is not funny guys! Help me!’’ Jooheon shouted but his horse started to drink unbothered. The others couldn’t stop laughing when Yoongi suddenly silenced them. The others were confused and looked at the mint haired. Then an arrow flew right in between Yoongi and Jinyoung. Both horses started to prance and even Jinyoung’s horses moved away from the group. 

Mark was quick to grab his crossbow and aim it at the bushes. ‘’Jinyoung come back’’ Yoongi hissed. Changkyun got in front of Kihyun’s horse. The prince was calming down his horse while looking around. ‘’Jooheon, out of the water’’ Minhyuk ordered but two arrow flew out of the bushes, one in the water close to Jooheon and one again towards Jinyoung making him more back of the group. Then the knights of the kingdom jumped out of the bushes with their horses and ran to the group. ‘’O shit, back off now!, Run!’’ Changkyun ordered immediately. Turning his horse around like most of them. Except for Jinyoung. Who leaded his horse into the water towards the knights but decided to turn right, a total different way then his group. ‘’Jinyoung!’’ Yoongi screamed, Mark started to shoot a few arrows to the knights. it was a large group of maybe twelve. ‘’Shit and ambush’’ Minhyuk hissed and his horse pranced. The group looked up at Yoongi’s scream and watched how Jinyoung rode away with six knights after him. The other knights started to gallop towards the group that stood still on the other side of the river.

‘’No Jinyoung!’’ Kihyun was the one screaming and turned around his horse to pursue his friend. Changkyun was quick to react, grabbing Kihyun’s reins. ‘’Kihyun no! let him! he is a good rider, he can shake them off’’ Changkyun spoke fast and Kihyun gulped. The rebellion had a total different look in his eyes. It made him a bit scared but Changkyun seemed to trust Jinyoung so he had to do that as well. ‘’Now go to the castle, we are right behind you!’’ Changkyun turned Kihyun’s horse around. ‘’But Changkyun!?’’ Kihyun wanted to protest but Changkyun gave the horse a harsh slap on his but so the animal started to gallop away. Kihyun looked over his shoulder and saw that Changkyun grabbed his sword and ordered Taehyung and the king to go after him together with Minhyuk. The three come riding to him and left the group. 

Kihyun looked forward, he can’t go back now, he can’t disobey Changkyun who was now fighting the guards with Yoongi, Mark and Jooheon by his side. ‘’Jinyoung please be save’’ He spoke so himself. An arrow hit the tree beside Kihyun with force, it made the pink hair flinch up. Taehyung cursed under his breath and looked behind him. Three knights had passed the others who stayed behind and were chasing them. Minhyuk immediately stopped his horse and made it prance in a turn. He grabs his bow and starts to shoot, killing one knight at least before he passed them, the other two turned around to follow him instead and galloped further in the woods. Kihyun was thankful for Minhyuk to lead them away and thanks to his cloak so his hair was covered, in that way the knights didn't know who he was.. 

The prince knew that Minhyuk was gone but he wanted to look, only for Taehyung to cut him off. ‘’Kihyun don’t look back, they will come, trust them, just how Yoongi came for you’’ He spoke clearly to be heard but also soft with a reassuring sound. Kihyun nodded and continued his way with the king and Taehyung. One of the knights wasn’t that dumb to follow Minhyuk to far and turned his horse around the follow the other three. Taehyung groans and noticed it immediately. Kihyun disobeyed Taehyung this time and looked over his shoulder. ‘’Taehyung stay with my dad’’ He said, making Taehyung confused. The brown/green haired ex-spy watched how Kihyun removed the hoodie of his cloak. Their eyes widen as they heard the guard yell. ‘’The pink haired prince!’’ Kihyun squeezed his eyes. “Kihyun why?’’ His dad hissed. ‘’I’ll see you later’’ Kihyun leaded his horse away from the two into a different part of the forest. ‘’Keep going!’’ He screamed and Taehyung watched together with the king how the pink disappeared in the forest with the knight. Knowing they were fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again :3 comments and kudos are appriciated!  
it helps me to continue this story!


	9. Everything for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their plan continues, but it just doesn't seem to work out  
and things turn out even worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey I have no more chapters left so after this one i have to write again ^^;; as i said we are getting close to the end that is why i started to uplaod this story.  
Ill try to end this as realistic as possible, i hope that you are still with me and enjoy this story :3

Changkyun breathed heavily through his nose after he put his sword back around his waist. he moved his arm over his forehead to wipe off the sweat. The rebellion leader looked up to his two friends. ‘’You two okey?’’ Jooheon and Mark both looked up and nodded. Fighting on a horse was really tiring. Jooheon had stepped of his horse to fight a night on foot with his spear while Mark and Changkyun stayed on their horse. That was a bad mistake because now they were exhausted. ‘’Let’s go after them’’ Mark said and it made Changkyun smile. ‘’Come’’ He said and started to gallop away with Mark following him. Jooheon got quickly up his horse and went after them. 

It didn’t take long to find the tracks of the other three. They got hope that the others had savely escaped. Mark looked on the ground to the tracks and saw one of them lead into a different direction. The crossbower shook his head, not thinking to much about it. Some rustle sounds come from beside them. The three immediately grab their weapons and watched how Jinyoung came from the trees beside them, galloping. The friends smiled to each other. Jinyoung succeeded. Now, the four man put their weapons back where they belonged and continued their way to the edge of the forest to the open field

When they finally see the light and get outside, three horses and bodies were counted. The four stopped at almost the same time. ‘’You guys made it?’’ Changkyun asked and noticed immediately that there was someone missing. ‘’Where is Kihyun’’ Minhyuk asked who seemed to have just arrived as well, and he was way faster with talking than Changkyun. The king and Taehyung didn’t say anything. ‘’Taehyung?’’ Yoongi asked kindly and drove his horse beside him to look at his face. 

‘’One knight managed to follows us’’ Taehyung talked while and started to the ground, he couldn’t face his hyung. ‘’Kihyun.. he revealed his hair and went into the forest, he probably wanted to keep his father save’’ He finished with a sigh. Changkyun’s eyes widen. ‘’You left him alone!?’’ The black haired kicked his horse forward to Taehyung. ‘’I couldn’t do much! the king is also important, Kihyun said he would manage’’ - ‘’You promised to stay by his side the whole time!’’ Changkyun screamed. ‘’Changkyun.’’ The king finally spoke and the group went quiet. ‘’It’s good that Taehyung stayed with me, without me, we can’t change the country, if the knight noticed that I was alive then we were in trouble’’ The king was right and Changkyun knew that damn well but he couldn’t stop his worries for Kihyun. ‘’That’s why we are waiting here now’’ The king finished.

‘’There is no other choice but to wait’’ Taehyung concluded and the others nod. ‘’Let the horses rest’’ Jinyoung suggested and got of his horse. The others followed soon, they only removed the halter from the heads but kept the reins around the neck of the animal so they could graze. Time passed by and the sun was starting to set. Changkyun had tried to argue several times against his friends to go look for Kihyun. Even Jinyoung had to take him in a hug before he would cry. Now the group sat together again with their horses laid down on the ground between the high grass. Crack. The sound of a branche cracked, making everyone look up in the progress. 

A person, covered in a cloak, pink hairs peeked out from the sides, reins were in his hands, leading a horse. ‘Kihyun’ Changkyun thought and also screamed. The prince removed his hoodie and looks at the group. Changkyun got up, left his horse behind and went to Kihyun to embrace him in his arms, finally his racing heart was able to calm down. Kihyun hugged him right away, rubbing the leader his back. ‘’Hey, i’m back, I assumed you heard it from the others?’’ Changkyun nodded. ‘’Sorry, I had to make sure that he wasn’t following me anymore’’

The black haired nodded and let go of Kihyun. He took him by his hand back to the group. ‘’Okay now that Kihyun is back it’s time to do the real thing. Taehyung started and walked to Kihyun with a rope in his hands. He grabs both of Kihyun’s writs and started to tie them up together, it left couple confused. ‘’Taehyung what are you doing’’ Changkyun sounded angry. ‘’Dude, chill. The scene needs to look like I actually caught him right?’’ Kihyun moved his hip against the black haired so the rebellion had to step aside. He looked at Kihyun and the prince gave him a reached smile. ‘’Taehyung is right’’ Kihyun said and Changkyun sighed, he mumbled something and walked away, back to his horse. 

The pink haired got back on his horse with Taehyung’s help. There was a long rope for Taehyung to hold as he got onto his own horse. It really seemed like he captured Kihyun. The prince moved the hood over his head again. Time to go. The group discussed the plan one more time before Taehyung and Kihyun left.

Changkyun, Jinyoung, Mark and Yoongi had trouble to watch the two step onto the main road between the other people when they left the grass field. the four of the had to keep their breaths to themselves, having the most trouble with it to watch their beloved prince being taken again.

Taehyung was in his usual cover, hood on, face mask until his nose so only his eyes were visible. They were in line to go through the portal, the same portal they escaped through a few days ago. Kihyun looked up ahead and saw the familiar street. A finger flick got his attention and he noticed that they were now the once going to be inspected. A knight stepped in front of them. ‘’I need to see your ID sir’’ A cold and uninterested voice spoke. ‘’I don’t have an ID sir, you see, I got something much more interesting’’ Taehyung talked like he was a true dealer and even pulled the rope harshly to make Kihyun on the horse move the animal forward, so he stood beside him. The knight looked interested until his eyes went wide. Taehyung pulled of the hood roughly so the prince got exposed. Kihyun shook his head a little. ‘’Arrest him!’’ The knight screamed and soon, Kihyun was surrounded by the knights.

Walking down the streets with the hood back over his head Kihyun could actually see something of his city. They were in the outline, the poor part of the kingdom. The prince noticed that the king ruled it totally wrong. Children were skinny, the ground was gross, and it smelled like rotten food. Taehyung on the other hand played his role pretty well, as if he truly captured Kihyun. He pulled sometimes on the rope to make Kihyun walk faster. The prince knew it was fake but shit his wrists started to hurt now.

Their surroundings soon started to get better and better, a part were Kihyun came a lot actually, he recognized the market and got a few memories back. He even noticed the horse stables and he smiled. They passed the stables and went to the main square of the kingdome, the place of the castle. Kihyun looked up to the horrifying building. Crows flew over and the bells were ringing. It was the main alarm to announce that something happened but the citizens didn’t seem to mind it at all. It soon stopped and the knight mumbled something to Taehyung and went inside the huge doors of the castle. 

Taehyung turned around to Kihyun, he came really close, to close for Kihyun’s liking since he started to get a hard time now, but Taehyung places his hands on Kihyun’s wrist and loosened them a bit. The prince smiled for the thoughtful gesture. ‘’I’m sorry, I had to make a scene’’ Kihyun heard the regret in Taehyung’s words but the prince shook his head and let him know it was okay. ‘’We will be entering soon. Stay close behind me okay?’’ Kihyun nodded and Taehyung smiled. ‘’V, you may come with me to the king’’ Taehyung nodded, V was his spy name, a name he used to be undercover or when he worked. The brown/green haired pulled Kihyun with him and entered the castle. 

Honestly Kihyun didn’t miss this place, it felt unsafe for him. Nothing was real, everything was fake. The building used to be good but it had a different meaning now. The knight leaded them through the big entrance to the main hall. The knight knocked on the door as an announcement to they had arrived. ‘’Sir, V the man i told you about has Kihyun with him and he would like to see you’’ The knight spoke. ‘’Good, let him in’’ Kihyun heard the voice of his uncle and he was disgusted already.

The doors slowly opened in front of them, revealing the red carpet right to the steps were the big throne was and on the big throne sat his uncle. The knight leaded Taehyung and Kihyun inside. They walked to the middle, leaving a decent space between them and the king, so there was no option for an attack. Kihyun and Taehyung watched how the king got up from his chair. “V, I don’t know who you are or where you came from, but you brought me back my runaway nephew. You own me one’’

The king spoke in glory with a bow, the typical honorific bow, one hand in front of the stomach with the other behind his back, to the spy. Taehyung and Kihyun both looked wide eyed, the brow/green haired glanced to the prince. It didn’t seem right at all, the king wasn’t like this. The king came back up with a small smirk on the corners of his lips. Kihyun knew, the moment that the king revealed the smirk, that he had planned something. It is still and always be a monster. ‘’Taehyung..’’ The prince whispered in fear. Taehyung nodded and took one step in front of the prince. 

‘’How can I reward you?’’ The king continued his way to the two while talking. ‘’Money’’ Is all what Taehyung said, he needed to make the scene look as realistic as possible. Money wasn’t his goal at the moment but he wouldn’t mind if he got some, he would give it to the poor anyway. ‘’How much?’’ The king was really close to them. ‘’I want, for this pretty prince. One Million’’

Kihyun’s mouth dropped a little open. That amount of money was insane. He looked at Taehyung who seemed to be really serious about it. There was no emotion visible on his face, it was the strongest poker face that Kihyun ever saw from everyone. He gulped, his feelings weren’t so sure of this anymore. Thoughts go through his head. What if he was here to really hand him over for the money? 

The king stopped for a few seconds, right in front of Kihyun, while he looked at Taehyung. ‘’Unfortunately I won’t hand you that money’’ The prince widened his eyes one more time. Something shined in the sunlight and Kihyun let his gaze fall to it. He saw a part of what seemed to be a dolk. He was fucked. It seemed that Taehyung noticed but also to late. The king let the dolk slip down with the hand grip in his hand and swung his arm back. ‘’Instead, i’ll keep the money, and kill the future king right here and now!’’ 

Taehyung was far to late with his move to protect Kihyun. The pink haired only took a step back and watched the hand with the dolk came his way, expecting a stab right in his body. A person moved with a fast pace in front of him, the wind blew their clothes in different directions to only fall back normally when it disappeared again. Everyone’s eyes widen. 

‘’No!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER HAH


	10. You are going to die, sooner or later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes their way through the sewers of the castle in the hope to be in time to save Kihyun from his uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waah this was so hard to write for me, i had to think of more different names for people  
you will understand what i mean after you read this chapter XD  
anyways i wanted to end the story with a happy ending that they send kihyuns horrible brother away but we are going to solve this in a fashionable way like they did during the middle ages :3  
i decided myself that i will finish thos story within 5 more chapters so, its planned out and that will be the end.  
so a 15 chapter fanfiction of changki ;3 i cant wait to finish it! i hope you enjoy this as much as i do!

Changkyun, Minhyuk, Jooheon, Yoongi, Jinyoung and the king stood puzzled in front of blocked of entrance of the sewers. ‘’So we have to go in there’’ Jooheon asked with a bit of an unsure tone. His eyes narrowed at the rusted metal pipes that blocked their way. ‘’Yes, but we almost never use it, only for emergencies. The king replied. ‘’Yeah we can see that’’ Minhyuk spoke and placed his hands on his hips in disbelieve. ‘’We don’t have time for this’’ Changkyun mumbled annoyed. The black haired walked towards the fence in front of the sewers and started to pull on them. It didn’t seem to work through, the pipes were painful to hold as well. Jooheon and Minhyuk went to Changkyun and started to help him pull. ‘’Comon! rusty piece of shit!’’ Minhyuk shouted in anger. The three of them started to pull even more harder while Yoongi and Jinyoung kept on watch over the area around them. 

kling, finally one of the nails let go and the fence swung open, it send all three of them onto the ground on top of each other. Groans and whines were heard. The members on watch turn around and laugh. Even the king couldn’t hold himself. ‘’Fuck sake’’ Jooheon cursed and got back up, he held a hand out to Minhyuk and Changkyun. He fell on top of the two and helped them up in return. ‘’Okay we got it open, let’s go, we wasted enough time’’ Changkyun said and cleaned his clothes a little. ‘’These sewers haven’t been taken care of in a while, I don’t know if there are any guards down here.’’ The king warned. Changkyun waved his hand in a shaking manner. ‘’We have a plan, I trust everyone to do well, Kihyun and Taehyung’s life are on the line, and we are willing to risk it.’’ The rebellion leader spoke like a true leader. Minhyuk and Jooheon moved their fist in the air and screamed yeah. Yoongi nodded and gave a pet on Changkyun’s shoulder when he passed him. He would take the lead in this journey, so he got into the sewer first and crawled his way in. Mark and Jinyoung agreed with Changkyun’s words. ‘’Well spoken’’ Jinyoung complimented. 

Changkyun smiled at his friend and let him pass into the sewers. He was the one that was after Jinyoung and got inside. Soon their line up was formed. The king was after Changkyun with, Jooheon, Minhyuk and last but not least Mark. Yoongi felt with his hands the edge of the sewer. ‘’We are here’’ He announced. It was more darker now since they crawled away from the daylight. Jinyoung couldn’t see anything anymore the mint haired. A splash was heard and Jinyoung felt the edge. Yoongi had jumped down into the dirty water of the disgusting sewers. ‘’I swear to god, when we get Kihyun out, i’m going to give him a free tour in the sewers’’ A lot of giggles were heard. ‘’So you want to visit this place again?’’ Jinyoung teased. ‘’O shut up’’ Yoongi spoke with a boring tone. ‘’Anyways is it safe?’’ Jinyoung asked. Yoongi narrowed his eyes and looked into the darkness, he let his eyes adjust first before he would do anything. ‘’Yes. you can all jump down now’’ He answered and walked away. He found a torch that hung against the wall. More splash sounds filled the surroundings of the sewers, echoing around the emptiness. 

Yoongi grabbed a match from of his pocket and sand it passed the wood to let it go up in flames. He threw the match away. There was a little bit of light now, making it a lot easier for him to see. The mint haired turned towards the footsteps in the water. Others had jumped down and gathered around. ‘’Nicely done hyung’’ Changkyun spoke. Yoongi gave a quick smile. ‘’We should walk and gather some more torches on the way’’ The group nodded in agreement. Yoongi took the lead with the others who followed him. ‘’Time to be quiet now’’ He finished and the group continued in silence. It was completely quiet in the sewers, only the sound of footsteps in the water were left around. A bit of light showed them the way. Mark and the king had gathered a torch along the way, so more light shined around them. To much light would be dangerous as well, they couldn’t risk it to be caught by any knights. 

Other, more heavy metal footsteps were heard, the sound came towards them. Yoongi held up a fist beside his head for the others to see and notify them to stop walking. The mint haired grabbed a small box where the matches were inside and gave them to Jinyoung. He did another signal with his hand for them to turn of their torches and stay put. ‘’What are you-’’ Changkyun began but the king covered Changkyun’s mouth with his hand. There was no option left for the rebellion to accept it. Yoongi put his torch in the water and grabbed his swords from his back. The metal made a slow teasing and dangerous sound. Finally they were out of their hold. The weapons fit perfectly in the ex-guard his hands. _‘’Stay low’’_ Yoongi whispered. All the others got on one knee as the mint haired jumped into the water, causing a lot of sound.

The footsteps up ahead stopped for a moment. Yoongi walked future through the water. The footsteps went faster and faster, soon turned into running noises. The closer the sound was te more light showed themselves from one of the halls. It grew bigger and bigger, meaning that the guards were close. Yoongi then started to run himself, closer to the corner. ‘’Who’s there!?’’ probably one of the guards shouted in a demanding voice but Yoongi slide sideways over the water and moved his swords passed the chest of the first knight. The body screamed and fell dead on the ground. Yoongi doesn’t hesitate and ran with a big bow around the knights to pass them away in the depths of the sewers. ‘’After him!’’ The group of knights shouted and ran after him. The mint haired knew damn well that he couldn’t fight right here, so he would take care of the group somewhere else. 

Jinyoung got up after a few minutes after he made sure that it was save to move again. He turns on the torch the same way Yoongi did. He got up and motioned for the group to follow him. Mark and the king quickly lightened their torch up as well. The group had their lights again and went further into the sewers. ‘’Guys, apparently there are patrols so we have to be really careful’’ Jinyoung spoke from the front. He didn’t need to wait for a response, they had to be quiet anyways and only talk when they needed to say something important. They walked for a good 30 minutes with more guards that were patrolling around but Minhyuk and Jooheon took care of them each separately and left the group. Jinyoung turned to Changkyun, he held out the torch to him. ‘’This is the part where the kitchen is, i’m going up here’’ Jinyoung said and Changkyun nodded. Their plan was going well so far. The group watched Jinyoung vanish in the darkness to the secret way of the kitchen.

Changkyun turned to the kind. ‘’From this moment you have to lead us’’ The king nodded as an answer. ‘’Changkyun and Mark, my life is from now one in your hands, and that of Kihyun as well. Not to forget Taehyung once we get to the big hall. There will be a small grid, only one body can go through it at a time’’ Changkyun and Mark both listened really well. The king started to walk again and kept the conversation on going. ‘’’The grid is on the left side of the room. So the throne is on your left and the big door is right. You need to know this before you jump out, it can ruin your whole position’’ Both boys nodded, parts of their armor shook so the king knew they listened. ‘’I go first’’ Changkyun spoke. ‘’So you have time to enter as well. Mark can protect you even from his spot with his crossbow’’ He continued but the king shook his head. ‘’I will go first, my brother will be confused and that gives you both more time. Also, I want to impress him, he wouldn’t see it coming’’ Changkyun knew it that he couldn’t argue against the king. ‘’It will be a plan B kyun’’ Mark spoke to cheer the younger up and Changkyun appreciated it.

They walked a few more minutes before they had to be really careful, so the group continued their way without only one torch, leaving the other behind, the king knew the way and leaded them through. Avoiding knights was tiring for them but they succeeded and took the last corner after a while. A bit of light shined through the small grid. It was at that moment the three knew they had arrived. Changkyun had to control his excitement and tiptoed closer to look through first. Mark was beside him, he started to remove the main nails so the grid could be removed. Changkyun’s eyes widen, the king was behind him who looked over his shoulder. It was painful to watch the scene for the black haired. 

Taehyung stood there with the prince beside him. Honestly Changkyun thought that Kihyun was beautiful at the moment but he had to move those thoughts aside for now. He noticed in the corner of his eyes that Kihyun’s uncle got up. Mark moved his elbow against Changkyun to make him go a few steps back, the rebellion groaned first but let his friend do his thing. The crossbower removed the grid as silent as possible. ‘’Okay let me go through’’ The king whispered really softly. _‘’Wait’’_ Changkyun whispered and moved his arm in front of the true king. Kihyun’s uncle bowed towards Kihyun and Taehyung. Changkyun’s eyes widen and cursed mentally. The fake king had grabbed a dagger that was hidden behind his cloak on his back and put it in his sleeve. Changkyun saw the item in a blink of an eye. He then gasped, Kihyun’s uncle walked with the hidden item towards them.The black haired exactly knew what was going to happen. He didn’t waste more time and climbed out of the sewers through the small opening. _‘’Changkyun!’’_ Mark hissed, both him and the king were too late to pull Changkyun back. The black haired got up his feet as quickly as possible and sprinted forward to the scene.

He passed Taehyung, not caring about him and dashed quickly in front of Kihyun instead. Taehyung quickly stepped away and looked with big eyes to Changkyun. The dagger penetrated his waist without mercy. Changkyun held his breath by the painful sting. It was silent for only a few seconds before the people in the room knew what happened.

‘’No!’’

Kihyun screamed out, his eyes started to fill quickly with tears, ready to stream down. To late, the tears were already streaming down. The king quickly pulled the dagger out of the black haired waist and stepped back from the scene. The rebellion covered the wound with his hand to put pressure on it in the hope that the blood would stay inside his body. He looked mad at Kihyun’s uncle, the man had obviously fear in his eyes. Kihyun couldn’t take it anymore and wiggled his wrist lose from the rope, he quickly got beside Changkyun’s side. ‘’Changkyun, no Why!?’’ Kihyun half screamed and removed Changkyun’s hand from the wound. ‘’It’s okay hyung, it’s only a flesh wound, i’ll make it, it just hurts like hell’’ Changkyun reassured. Kihyun looked better to the wound, his tears wouldn’t seem to stop anytime soon. He saw that the wound was in a place without any organs. Changkyun placed his hand back on the wound, the pressure was needed there. Kihyun couldn’t stop crying for some reason, he understood now why Changkyun cried yesterday. The prince was scared to lose him, like really lose him, as in death. Kihyun wrapped his arms around the black haired neck and hugged him tight. Changkyun smiled a little, moving his free arm around the waist of his prince. Kihyun was safe, that’s all that mattered to him. Although blood was leaving his body fast and he started to feel light headed. 

_‘’Kihyun’’_ Changkyun whispered. _‘’I feel a little-’’_ Kihyun listened to how Changkyun cut of his own sentence and leaned more against him. ‘’Nonono’’ The prince repeated in a panicked tone. He went through his knees together with Changkyun. Kihyun made sure that Changkyun was comfortable on the floor with his upper body against the prince his legs. Kihyun was on his knees behind him, he refused to leave Changkyun alone. ‘’Mark!’’ Kihyun screamed.

The crossbower got up after he passed the grid from the sewer, finally, Mark had helped the king first through the opening, who stood up as well. The king walked slowly to his brother, Kihyun’s uncle looked at his family member in shock and dropped the dagger. Mark ran towards Changkyun and Kihyun. ‘’It will be okay Kihyun, don’t worry, I will take care of him’’ He laid a hand on Kihyun’s wet cheek while he kneeled beside him. The pink haired closed his eyes and nodded. Mark started to grab the things he needed from his armor. Kihyun felt a squeeze from his hand. The pink haired opened his eyes, he looked down towards his lover. Changkyun grabbed Kihyun’s hand. The prince accidently dropped a tear on Changkyun cheek. Somehow the younger was smiling to him, Kihyun’ didn’t understand why and only cried more. _‘’I love you Changkyun’’_ it came out more in a whimper then a whisper. Changkyun on the other hand could only smile wider. He was so glad that Kihyun loved him back after everything they went through, together and alone. 

Kihyun leaned down towards Changkyun’s face and gave him an upside down kiss on the lips. It might look silly to the others but Mark and Kihyun’s father were approving the scene a lot. Kihyun’s uncle was heavily confused and only became more angered. He made fists of his hands, why was his brother, the real king, here, how was he still alive? How did he survive? ‘’Brother’’ The rightful king spoke in a low, deadly voice and looked straight to the culprit who made his son cry. Kihyun broke the kiss again so Mark could take care of Changkyun’s wound in the meantime. 

KIhyun’s uncle hadn’t moved from his spot. The dagger was on the ground beside him, half covered with Changkyun’s blood. ‘’But-’’ Words got stuck in his throat. Kihyun’s father then walked in a fast pace to his brother and smacked his face, hard. The sound echoed through the place and the crown that Kihyun’s uncle wore fell on the ground. It was silent again, which seemed like minutes but only seconds passed. You would expect Kihyun’s uncle to show empathy or sadness but nothing more than an evil giggle came from him. ‘’Knights!’’ He screamed. The others looked around them once the doors flew open and knights entered the place rather quickly. ‘’Stop!’’ The true king yelled in an order. The knights stopped immediately at the recognizable voice. ‘’Know who your true king is, you imbeciles!’’ The king turned around to his knights, they were shocked and confused at the same time. ‘’What are you waiting for! I am your king and I want you to kill them all!’’ Kihyun’s uncle screamed but the knights didn’t move from their position.

It was game over for him. The king looked furious to his brother, he walked over to him again and grabbed the crown that had fallen off. Kihyun’s uncle didn't took his eyes of off him. The rightful king turned towards the knights and put his crown back on the place where it belonged. His head. ‘’Back to your post’’ He ordered and within a few seconds the knights left the place. The king turned once more back to his brother. ‘’Ehe, I was just kidding my brother’’ - ‘’I want you to leave’’ The king ordered. ‘’You hurt my son, and not only my son but my whole kingdom, hurt my wife and my people! You are nothing more than a monster!’’ The king yelled in anger. 

Mark had finished Changkyun up with a good bandage around his waist after he cleaned the wound. he got up and helped his leader to stand up as well together with Kihyun. ‘’I never meant to hurt Kihyun like that’’ Kihyun’s uncle spoke. The pink haired prince looked up at his name. Anger sooned filled his heart, he wasn’t sure if it was only anger, it went more to, pure hatred. ‘’You never meant to hurt me?’’ He spoke with an angered questionable tone. Both Mark and Changkyun looked up in surprise.

‘’You hurt me so much! not only mentally but physically!’’ Kihyun began and walked towards his uncle, suddenly not so scared of him anymore after all of those years of keeping his feelings inside of him. ‘’You locked me up in a tower! You almost starved me to death! Hit me until I couldn’t walk anymore! You made that possible for three whole goddamn days!’’ Kihyun cursed under his words, he seemed ready to fight. ‘’You got rid of my friends, outlawed them to the world! Tried to kill my parents! Hurt my future people of the kingdom and used me for your own good, showing me to your friends how pretty I am!’’ Kihyun’s uncle had walked back until something prevented him from walking more. Taehyung was suddenly behind him, holding him on his place. ‘’You are not going anywhere’’ He whispered. Kihyun nodded at Taehyung, thanking him for his help, he stood still in front of his uncle, his dominance was rising by the second. His finger met his uncles chest with a hard push. 

‘’You sold me to our sworn enemy for CHRIST SAKE!’’ Kihyun’s voice echoed through the whole place, none dared to move a single muscle. No one ever saw Kihyun like this before, the prince showed some new sides of him during their journey together. The pink haired breathed heavily in and out through his nose, he was so done right now. His eyes widen when his uncle smirked right in front of his face. ‘’So what Kihyun, even when your father was the king, doesn’t mean that he is now. He has been removed from the archives as a king and my name is in there now, the one and only true king.’’ He pushed Taehyung off of him, the spy stumbled a bit back and stayed put, watching the fake king with hawk eyes. Kihyun’sn uncle walked towards Kihyun now. The prince started to take slow steps back, he didn’t want to be in touch with his uncle in any way possible. “You are lucky that the knights disobeyed me this time and listened to your father’’ He continued. Kihyun stopped walking, his uncle did the same. “Tell me what to do” The prince began. “Do what Kihyun?’’ His uncle asked a little in confusion yet dominant, hovering slightly over him. “Tell me how I can become king.’’ Kihyun finished. His uncle then bursted out in laughter while the others in the room widened their eyes.

‘’Kihyun, no don’t do thi-’’ Changkyun began. ‘’Quiet, please’’ For the first time in his life, Kihyun ordered Changkyun to shut up in this situation. ‘’But’’ The black haired continued, he couldn’t help but to interfere. ‘’Don’t come into this Changkyun, please, this is my fight and my fight alone.’’ Kihyun half shouted with a lot of emotions. Changkyun was so confused by Kihyun’s behaviour that he shut himself in disagree, he had to accept it and no matter what Kihyun would do, he would be there for him. The only thing he wanted was for Kihyun to stay alive. 

‘’Stop laughing!”’ Kihyun continued to yell at his uncle. ‘’Kihyun’’ His own father said. ‘’SHUT UP!’’ Kihyun screamed from the top of his lungs. He was so mad that he couldn’t control his own mind and words at a time like this. His voice echoed through the big hall, leaving everyone shocked, even his uncle who stopped his laughter. “There is a chance for you to become king, Kihyun but I don’t know if you will survive that’’ His uncle spoke in a nasty tone. Kihyun made fists from his hands, they were slightly shaking from the anger he held inside him. ‘’I don’t care what it is’’ Kihyun answered him. 

‘’Very well then’’ Kihyun’s uncle finished and started to remove the glove from his hand. He threw the item on the ground in front of Kihyun. ‘’Pick up the glove like a true prince, with that you take my challenge, in two days, starting tomorrow, you can stay here at the palace with your so called friends. We will meet at the outside arena at sunrise, the challenge will include horse riding, the one that kills the other first, wins. It’s a challenge to death’’ He finished. Kihyun went through one knee right in front of his uncle. ’’Kihyun!’’ several people screamed. The pink haired stopped for a moment. ‘’Think about it first, please!’’ Mark tried to reason. ‘’You don’t have enough experience to do so Kihyun!’’ Changkyun also gave a reason to back up Mark. ‘’Let me do it instead!’’ Changkyun offered but it didn’t seem to work for Kihyun, with those words in mind he grabbed the glove from the ground and got back up, mostly to protect Changkyun from an inevitable death, looking straight at the king. ‘’Challenge accepted’’ Kihyun looked fierce at his uncle. 

The man in front of him nodded and turned away. He looked at his brother who didn’t seem to interfere, showing regret in his eyes. ‘’I don’t want to see any of you, so you can have the left side of the castle and this is my side, so if you don’t mind I am taking my leave to prepare myself’’ Kihyun’s uncle announced and walked with heavy steps over the ground to the door and left the room. ‘’Taehyung, after him’’ The king ordered. Taehyung nodded and quickly left the room.

Kihyun stood there, his back turned to the group with the glove still in his hand. The peace had returned in the room.Thoughts started to gather around in the pink haired mind. He unconsciously squeezed the glove between his palm and fingers. He knew what he done wrong. His feelings took control over him and because of that, he made a really bad mistake. Kihyun regretted his choice of actions immediately but knew that he couldn’t turn back now. The prince lowered his hand beside him and slowly turned around to face his father, Mark and the most painful one, Changkyun.

‘’I’m sorry..’’ Kihyun spoke in a small voice. He dropped the glove by the realisation. Changkyun sighed and walked slowly over to Kihyun. The prince was so ashamed of his behaviour and miss used his powers against his friends. Kihyun didn’t want to look anywhere else then the ground when he heard someone coming to him. He closed his eyes and made up his mind. Changkyun cannot run at the moment so the pink haired started to walk backwards. ‘’Kihyun?’’ The rebellion leader called in confused out to him. Kihyun shook his head, he wasn’t in any good state to talk normally, he didn’t even want to talk about him, knowing that Changkyun would be mad or even worse, disappointed. THe black haired seemed to open his mouth again but Kihyun decided that he didn’t want to hear it, so he turned around and started to run away. 

‘’Wait Kihyun!? Where are you going!?’’ Changkyun screamed after him. The prince pushed the doors open and ran away into a different part of the palace. Changkyun was confused while he watched the pink color vanish behind the closing doors. The black haired looked quickly to The king and Mark. Both shook their heads. ‘’Let him be Changkyun, for now’’ Mark answered Changkyun’s question before the black haired could ask it. The younger wanted to go in protest but the door then opened again. This time Yoongi, Jinyoung, Minhyuk and Jooheon entered the room. ‘’Hey why was Kihyun running in the hall?’’ The orange haired, Jooheon, asked. ‘’Don’t tell me’’ Yoongi began once no one answered Jooheon. The king opened his mouth to speak ‘’We need to talk, about Kihyun’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the much angst I am writing at the moment T.T  
I hate angst myself like foreal its not good for my heart.  
Where do you think that Kihyun went of too?  
And more imporantly what will Changkyun do.
> 
> also some references for you again:
> 
> the sewers: https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwic4YzRxL_kAhUBMuwKHcGYDqwQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fdark-deception-game.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FThe_Sewer&psig=AOvVaw1RULYGkHoTEblnJo4pHBWR&ust=1567974044484534
> 
> The big hall with the throne:  
https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwi-w8i9xb_kAhXBjqQKHTcMAtAQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.core77.com%2Fposts%2F67711%2FWe-Lightened-These-Shots-from-Game-of-Thrones-So-You-Can-Actually-Appreciate-the-Interiors&psig=AOvVaw0Hrp7WiwE5k9WXWcBSxaeC&ust=1567974264039737


	11. Pink rosses are just like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun ran away to hide from his friends, only to be found again and stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know its been a while and I told you guys that I needed to write from now on.  
I only had sush a busy week were I am not able to write on tuesday and wednesday, so i try to find as much time as possible  
however, i dont know if you guys still read this sotry, everything is planned out fully and there is a surprise in this chapter!
> 
> i didnt check myself on mistakes so i am sorry  
ill edit later

Kihyun ran and ran, he ran faster than that his tears were streaming down. He still knew the castle like it was made yesterday. The pink haired ran more and more, thoughts were going wild through his head, the whole event played over and over again inside of his mind, he was stupid, so goddamn stupid and he didn’t wanted to be scolded at the moment. He was sorry for his father, he was sorry for Mark and for his friends who didn’t knew what was going on but most importantly. Kihyun can’t forgive himself for speaking against Changkyun like that. He was a prince, he could talk like that whenever he wanted but he wasn’t a prince that used his authorities against his friends or even his lover. It made him realise that he could lose him. Changkyun can still abandoned him for his bloodline, he was a prince and had to become the future king of this kingdom while Changkyun is a rebellion,a normal citizen. It wouldn’t matter for them since the king promised that they could be together forever but Kihyun made a big mistake for it to go wrong. He accepted the challenge his uncle gave him. The prince was going to die, and he knew that damn well.

His uncle had years of experience with any kind of weapon while Kihyun on the other hand, only could do some dagger tricks which he learned from Yoongi. He knew how to handle a sword but it wouldn’t be enough for him. If Changkyun only had shut his mouth at that moment, if the black haired could've moved at that time then Changkyun would surely had taken the glove from the ground and fight his uncle for the challenge. Kihyun didn’t want that, he didn’t want Changkyun to die at the hands of his uncle now he finally got him. So he would send himself to the death, running away from his problems and that all to protect his beloved love, Changkyun.

The prince smashed the big doors open and ran outside into the big beautiful garden. Although the prince didn’t pay any attention to the flowers, birds, trees or flowing water. He ran down the stairs over the grind path, passing a small bridge to follow his way. He proceeded his way to the far back of the castle, Kihyun grabbed onto a very old fence and touched a spider web. The pink haired didn’t mind it, nothing could stop him now as he opened the fence and got inside the rose garden of the palace. He closed the fence behind him and walked around the beautiful place. It was Kihyun’s favorite, he always used to walk here with his parents or friends even hide when he had a bad day, like now. 

There were seperate rose arches up ahead in a big line and one really big one at the far end. Kihyun walked under those arches, his pink hair matched the color soft pink roses. The prince loved this place because he could a match with nature. He never hated his hair color, not even in the darkest times, instead he loved it and terrished it, because his father build this place for him once Kihyun was little. His nose took the scent of the flowers slowly, roses were his favorites after all, he missed this place after being gone for so long. It made him calm down, his mind became a lot more clearer as he walked further. 

Kihyun stood still after he passed the last arche. He looked in front of him to the big rose arbor. It was still beautiful as ever. The prince smiled to himself and walked up the few steps to get under the big arbor that was decorated with all kind of different rose colors, mostly were pink, some had a darker tone and some were lighter but all related to the color pink. The shadow’s of those many flowers above him hovered over him like a blanket, up a head was a statue, a male riding on a horse, Kihyun never knew the man, it was probably an old family member. 

The prince walked to the statue and walked around it. He raised his hand to the fence to pick a rose, a sting formed itself in Kihyun’s finger. The older watched how a few drops of blood fell down. He pricked himself, great. Kihyun smiled sadly to himself as he walked to the statue, not taking his eyes of the rose. He sat down behind it with his back against the stone material. How in the hell is he going to fix things with Changkyun. Changkyun used to hate roses because they prick, they are beautiful but dangerous. The pink haired closed his eyes, lifted his knees up to his chest and circled them with his arms. He moved his head against his arms. The rose slowly slide passed his fingers after Kihyun stopped his pressure on it and fell on the ground.

  


Hours went by and Kihyun had fallen asleep on the ground. He couldn’t remember when he actually fell asleep but that didn’t matter, he was having a nice dream, a place with no worries for the pink haired. Footsteps approached the stone statue. The back of the prince his head was visible on the ground. The person smiled with one giggle. He walked around Kihyun and got on one knee beside him. A hand was placed itself on the prince his shoulder and shook him softly. The pink haired opened his eyes to look at the culprit. A blurry image of a mint color came into his vision, he needed to blink a few times before he could see everything clear again. Yoongi appeared in front of him with a soft and caring smile. ‘’Hey Kihyun, how are you feeling?’’ Yoongi asked with his low raspy voice. The prince slowly pushed himself up with his hands, Kihyun shook his head a little, his eyes hurted a lot, probably from the many times he cried. ‘’I’m..’’ Kihyun didn’t knew how he actually felt. He sat up properly with his back against the stone statue again. Yoongi came beside him and also sat down. ‘’You don’t know who you feel’’ Yoongi stated. Kihyun nodded as an answer and hugged his legs again. ‘’I feel so messed up..’’ He answered with honest. 

The mint haired humed in response. ‘’I heard what happened’’ Kihyun tightened his grip around his legs. ‘’Are you going to scold me, like back in the day?’’ Kihyun asked. Yoongi giggled, he was being judged no matter what he did or say. “No Kihyun but running away from your problems isn’t an option, especially now” The mint haired was right, of course he was, he always was. Kihyun sighed and placed his chin on his knees, looking at the pink roses in front of him. “I know that, I made a big mistake” Kihyun said with a lot of regret in his voice. “I don-“ He wanted to continue on talking but a hand on his head was placed by his very own favorite hyung. Kihyun didn’t move and let the hand pet his hair, soft and slowly, a big brother to a younger brother, like in the old days. 

Yoongi used to do that back in the day were he indeed scolded Kihyun because he needed to chase the prince for running away for whatever reason. Kihyun loved it, it always made him smile, he always saw Yoongi as a big brother and he was really thankful for it. The pink haired smiled a little to himself and closes his eyes, the gesture felt old and new, foreign and familiar, because time had passed between them, both males had grown up. “I think that you where really brave Kihyun, it was stupid but brave, you are old enough to prove yourself against your uncle and pay for what he did to you, you might even beat him” Yoongi continued without looking at his little sibling he never had. 

“You think so?” Kihyun turned his head to his hyung. “You really think I can beat him in a fight?” He continued and watched how Yoongi nodded. A pout formed on the prince his lips when Yoongi still didn’t look at him, he turned his head away back to the ground. “I have no experience whatsoever, I can’t win hyung, I’m going to die” Kihyun finished. The mint haired shook his head, he stopped his strokes over Kihyun’s head, his hand was now still on the pink hair. “Don’t think like that, your hair will turn black with those dark thoughts of you” Kihyun giggled, his pout vanished into a tiny smile. “That’s not possible hyung” 

“O no?” Kihyun felt how Yoongi grabbed a strain of his pink hair and held it up. “I think I saw a few turning darker now” He said with big eyes. “Aish stop it hyung!” Kihyun pushes Yoongi off of him so his hair was free from the hand and fell back down. Yoongi laughed at the prince, he pushed him back, letting Kihyun fall on his back to the ground. The prince groaned before Yoongi hovered over him. Kihyun blinked as he looked up to his hyung who gave the sweetest smile ever, yeah, Yoongi was only soft for Kihyun. “But there is one thing I am sure off” his hyung spoke, Kihyun frowned his eyebrows together. “You can never win from me” The mint haired winked with a giggle, Kihyun joined him with that and giggles were heard in the air. 

Yoongi got of Kihyun, he held out a hand to the prince. Kihyun was brought back up thanks to his help. “Seriously Kihyun, don’t think like that, because I want to help you and train you in your fighting skills and not only me but Mark and Jinyoung as well, Jooheon and Minhyuk also offered to help even Changkyun” Kihyun smiled at the first part of the sentence but soon got sad when he heard the last name. Yoongi rolled his eyes, he knew exactly what was going on. “Why would he want to help me, I was reckless and yelled at him, he is probably mad at me and doesn't want to see me right now” Kihyun looked downwards again. Yoongi topped with his thumb his index finger, he put pressure on his thumb when he went up to Kihyun’s forehead. He let go of his fingers causing a painful flick against the prince his forehead. “Au!” Kihyun covered the spot with his forehead, looking shocked at his hyung. “Why did you do that for?!”

“Because you can overreact a little bit sometimes or no, a lot of times, you are not a prince more like a drama queen” Yoongi mocked with a funny voice. “Hey, I’m not a drama queen” Kihyun protested. “Oh really? Who ran away?” Honestly, Yoongi could be really annoying because he was right. “Okay I overreacted the last part a bit, I was confused and needed to get away” Kihyun answered. “Why did you run away?” Yoongi continued to ask.

“I didn’t want to face Changkyun or the others any longer after my harsh words. It felt like I used my authorities wrong on them” The mint haired sighed. “Kihyun, it’s only normal for you to talk like that against us, we are used to it, you shouldn’t worry that much about it, it’s nothing offending you know?” Kihyun kept quiet at the words of his hyung. “I heard from the others that you hesitated to grab the glove, what made you stop?” He continued, Kihyun looked away, up to the sky that was showing a lot more darker color than before, was it almost night time? Suddenly the pink haired remember some of Changkyun’s words, love could be amazing and painful but now, it was almost bothersome.

“Changkyun wanted to fight in my place” Kihyun started. “I didn’t want that, he’s injured because of me, even when he is a skillful fighter he can’t win against my uncle” The prince looked down once more to the forgotten rose. He carefully grabbed it but a rose leaf let go of the gorgeous plant, slowly falling back onto the ground. “If he wasn’t injured then he would have ran towards me and grabbed the glove himself, he is so special to me that I can’t afford to lose him, he gave me back my life with literally almost everything but most importantly with him in it. I wanted to protect him for once and put my life on the line for him, because he is the one I am so madly in love with Yoongi-hyung” Kihyun blabbered a big part, he picked some random rose leaves while he talked and let them fall on the ground. “Oh Kihyun, if you would only let him finish himself before you ran away” Yoongi sighed and got up. He held his hand out again to the prince. The pink haired looked up with a bit of confusion but nonetheless took the hand. 

“Why?” He asked. Yoongi brought him back on his feet, this time Kihyun didn’t let go of the rose. A shadow was now seen from the side of the statue. Kihyun’s eyes widen as the shadow moved towards him and Yoongi. Kihyun noticed that Yoongi had stopped talking, he even stepped aside for the person to enter the conversation. “Because, I want to train you, for those two days, just like the others, they want to help you fight against your uncle and survive the challenge to become king” Changkyun’s soft voice was heard in the air, his body slowly revealed himself when he stepped out of the shadow towards the two. Kihyun’s breath got stuck in his throat. How long had he listening to the conversation? 

Kihyun didn’t know why he blushed madly at Changkyun’s words, it was probably because the black haired moved his arms around his thin waist. “And no, I am not mad at you like you think I am, how can I ever get mad at you, while you only tried to protect me?” Changkyun replaced his hand from Kihyun’s waist to his cheek, starting to carres the place with his thumb. It felt like magic for Kihyun’s skin, Changkyun’s finger felt so soft against his body. The pink haired leaned in on the touch with a smile. He was glad that Changkyun wasn’t mad at him. “You are special to me too Kihyun, you can’t die during the event, I wouldn’t want to live further without you, so please put your pride aside and let me and the others help you” Changkyun finished. Yoongi watched how Kihyun lifted his head up, his face closer to that of Changkyun, the black haired didn’t let go of his cheek. 

“Then please, help me.. I want to win, for you, my father, everyone, the whole kingdom, and become your king” Wind blew passed the three of them, it took Kihyun’s words with hope into their hearts. “That’s my Kihyun” Changkyun said proudly, he momentarily forgot that Yoongi was with them when he leaned in to kiss Kihyun’s lips soft and long. Kihyun brought himself closer as a response of wanting more, he chased the lips when Changkyun bended back to soon for his liking, he could feel the black haired smile against his lips, the pink haired smiled himself and broke the kiss after a while, still smiling, because he was happy again.

‘’Let me show you around first, then we can make a start with my training’’ Kihyun offered. Changkyun had been looking forward to the offering since he saw his lover’s room the last time. He didn’t pay much attention to it back then because he only had a few seconds. . ‘’Sounds good to me’’ Changkyun answered. He let go of the prince his cheek to grab his hand instead. Both males turned their heads towards the forgotten mint haired. Yoongi smiled at the scene. No words were exchanged, he nodded, that’s the only thing he needed to do. 

Kihyun took his lover by his hand, they walked down the path of the rose arbor, not wanting to leave the gorgeous place just yet. Yoongi looked after them until they were at a decent distant. Some leaves rustle beside him. ‘’Okay you can come out now’’ He said with an eye roll and turned to a man that jumped down from the flower reck above them. Taehyung got up, he petted some leaves from his body, his hands found his way to his own hair to remove some more things that didn’t belong there. ‘’Here let me help you’’ Yoongi spoke as he turned to Taehyung. The spy dropped his hands beside his body with a big smile. He bended a little forward with his head to Yoongi, the ex guard was the small one in the relationship.

‘’I see you brought Kihyun and Changkyun back together’’ Taehyung spoke, he looked over the mint haired shoulder and watched how the couple walked hand in hand behind him. ‘’Yeah, but I also have my own relationship to think about’’ Yoongi answered him. He couldn’t deny that he was worried a lot during the trip for Taehyung, maybe he should have told the others about him sooner but things in the past can’t be changed now. ‘’Don’t tell me that you were actually worried for me’’ Taehyung said with a teasing tone, a smirk formed on his lips. Yoongi rolled his eyes. ‘’Yes, you know that I have no future without you’’ The mint haired answered. He looked down to hopefully avoid Taehyung’s eyes because a blush was formed on his cheeks.

Taehyung moved his arms around Yoongi’s small waist, smiling in happiness. ‘’You know I wont ever leave you’’ His voice was close to Yoongi’s lips. Within a second they were kissing, the mint haired closed his eyes, he loved Taehyung with all of his heart. 

Kihyun looked over his shoulders to see if Yoongi was still there. He stopped walking making Changkyun. ‘’What is it?’’ The black haired asked. Kihyun didn’t answer him but smiled by the scene he was looking at. Changkyun got curious so he turned around. He smiled as well, his hyung who taught him how to use a bow and become an excellent archery, was kissing with the love of his life. ‘’I’m glad I got to see that’’ Kihyun whispers. He looked at Changkyun, the black haired nodded in a response, the prince saw him smiling which made him smile himself himself even more. 

With that Kihyun started to walk again. The couple walked around the garden first because Changkyun couldn’t miss this beautiful place in Kihyun opinion. The garden was mostly filled with roses since it was Kihyun’s favorite flower. Changkyun had picked a rose on his way, of course he got pricked by it, and gave to his prince. He made Kihyun stand in front of him so he could place the rose between his hair behind his ear. Kihyun blushed like a mad man but he appreciated it. The two of them gave each other some pecks from time to time before they got inside. The pink haired got greeted along the way he showed to Changkyun by several old staff members. They were all very happy to see their prince back alive and more importantly in good health. Changkyun got a little silent as he walked around the castle. Kihyun grew up in this place, a castle Changkyun can never imagine to have himself. The black haired on the other hand was born on the outside of the village, the poor once.

Nonetheless he didn’t let go of Kihyun’s hand for a second, he wanted to let the others know that Kihyun was his. People would think wrong of it, but if the king can fix the rules then they are save. Changkyun can’t wait for it to happen, he had to hold himself most of the time now and before. ‘’Hey, you became a lot more quiet’’ Kihyun noticed it apparently, of course he did. ‘’Oh I am just really focused , I mean, I have never been in the castle before, saving you doesn’t count because i saw your room for a few seconds. After all this is the place you grew up in so yes I am curious and want to see it all’’ Changkyun confused.

The prince smiled. He is the first one to break their hand hold. The black haired was confused at first when Kihyun started to jog forward. ‘’Kihyun? Where are you going?’’ He half shouted because the pink haired didn’t seem to stop. Kihyun turned around a few meters ahead of him but continued to jog backwards. ‘’I am going to show you my room!’’ He replied excitedly. ‘’But I don’t know the way if you run away?!’’ Changkyun continued to shout, he started to walk faster in the hope not to lose the pink haired. ‘’You don’t have to! I am your way!’’ Kihyun shouted playfully turned back around and started to run fast. Changkyun shook his head with a smile ‘okay then’ he thought. The black haired started to run after the pink haired.

Kihyun looked over his shoulder with a smile, he even speed up his pace. It seemed like they were playing tag. ‘’You will lose me like this!’’ Kihyun shouted. Changkyun smirked, he was a good runner, in fact his stamina had to be good for his life style. ‘’I will catch you!’’ He shouted after him. The prince laughed, it was joy to Changkyun ears. They ran around the corner, further ahead were the king had a conversation with a doctor. Both of them looked up to the running sound. ‘’Hi, dad, bye dad!’’ A pink flash passed the king, leaving him confused behind. He looked behind him, he saw his boy running, his heart got filled with happiness. Then a black flash passed him. The king looked at Changkyun running after his son. A lot of wind passed them so his clothing was moving but the king didn’t mind, he was happy for them.

Kihyun jumped up the stairs, he skipped one every time to be faster than Changkyun. He stopped for a second on the middle of the stairs to look over his shoulder. A playful smile formed on his lips when he watched the black haired looking up to him. Even Changkyun smirked back at him. Kihyun achieved to make Changkyun forget about his nerves. The blank haired wanted to speak but Kihyun took the tip of his tongue out. Changkyun watched how his prince started to run up the second stairway. He smiled to himself and started to run up the stairs, everytime skipping two so he went up even faster.  
The pink haired got a little tired now since his stamina wasn’t that good like Changkyun, his lover was in a big advantage. It wasn’t that far to his room anymore, luckily for Kihyun. The prince saw the door to his room. He reached for the handle and swung it open, he stepped inside but a pair of arms got wrapped around his waist when he entered the room fully. The prince was within a lightning move against the door. Changkyun looked at him with a big smile on his face, his nose gaps were wide open, heavy breathings came from not only him but Kihyun as well. The pair was smiling but out of breath. Pure happiness was around them when they started to giggle. Kihyun never knew that life could feel this good from inside his body.

‘’I got my prince now’’ Changkyun took a breath between each word, managing to speak first. Kihyun nodded, he still needed to calm down his body. Instead he leaned in and gave the younger a peck on his lips as an reward. The black haired smiled and let go of Kihyun, even when he wanted to give him all the attention the prince deserved, it wasn’t the time for it now, maybe later. Changkyun stepped back and looked around in the room. Kihyun pushed himself of the door. ‘’You can look around if you want, it’s nothing special’’ The prince said. 

It wasn’t something not special for Changkyun. This was the place where Kihyun had been locked up for so long. The black haired left Kihyun’s side as he walked slowly into the room. His eyes darted around the place, he could never imagine to live in such an expensive room. The bed was huge, blankets were made out of real animal fur, it wasn’t only one blanket but like four or even five. A beautiful red patterns carpet was covered over the ground, it matched with the red velvet curtains hanging around the window’s. Bookshelves were made of the finest wood, Changkyun could tell when his fingers grazed over the natural element. ‘’You like it?’’ Kihyun asked carefully, he took a seat on the edge of his bed while he observed Changkyun. ‘’It’s nothing like I ever imagined’’ The rebellion answered honestly. 

Kihyun knew damn well that there was a gap between their lives, rich and poor, not a common thing between a couple, you are either both rich or poor, it’s a miracle when there is a difference in lifestyle and it works. ‘’But this room, is so typical you’’ He continued and Kihyun smiled. He was glad that Changkyun noticed it too. It wasn’t a really over exaggerated room. It was filled with furniture like the bookshelves and Kihyun desk where he used to draw on. There was a small pin board above it now Changkyun looked better at the place. ‘’You drew these?’’ He asked and look up to Kihyun. The prince nodded. ‘’They are really good’’ Changkyun complimented him, the pink haired blushed a little, he looked down to his hands. The prince drew a lot of pictures from the books he read. He never got outside much so he tried to make the outside world inside his room.

Changkyun took a few more moments before he was done observing. He made his way towards Kihyun who was still looking down, and took a seat beside him. ‘’I wish that I could take you to my old home before I fled the kingdom’’ Changkyun whispered. ‘’Oh I want that’’ Kihyun answered and finally looked up. Changkyun shook his head making the pink haired confused in just a second. ‘’There is no need for it” Kihyun got more and more confused, he showed Changkyun his home so of course he was curious about the rebellions life inside the kingdom before he became a rebel. ‘’Because I am home’’ Kihyun rolled his eyes, he read to many romance books for this moment, it was so goddamn cheesy but he couldn’t help but to smile. He pushed Changkyun against his chest so the younger fell backwards on the bed with a groan. Kihyun got quickly on his lap and hovered over him, he grabbed his arms and pinned him on his bed. ‘’You seriously want me to die before the match huh’’ He spoke. his cheeks were as pink as his hair. Changkyun giggled. ‘’Of course not, but I like you more under me then on top’’ With that Changkyun quickly managed to flip them around so they were in compromising position for Kihyun now. ‘’I tell you, I will always be stronger than you’’ Kihyun rolled his eyes another time. Changkyun always won in duels back in their days. The prince wanted to speak but the door went open. ‘’Hey guy-’’ Jooheon the orange haired lancer stopped his talk when he saw the couple on the bed.

‘’Aah Changkyunie!’’ He yelled like a toddler, soon Yoongi, Taehyung, Minhyuk, Mark and Jinyoung entered the room. Changkyun got quickly of Kihyun as if they were doing something wrong. He cleared his throat when Kihyun got back up. ‘’We weren’t doing anything’’ The black haired defend himself against his judgemental friend. ‘’Yeah right as if I have to believe that’’ Jooheon spoke. He walked over to Changkyun and brought his arm around the younger his neck to bring him a little down. They both walked to a different part of the room where Jooheon started to whisper things inside Changkyun’s ear. 

‘’It feels good to be in here’’ - ‘’I do not agree at all, can I leave already?’’ Mark and Yoongi both looked around. The opposite personalities made Kihyun laugh loudly, he loved his hyungs with all of his heart and never imagined to be with them again inside his room. ‘’Let me pass! I want to see his room too!’’ Minhyuk yelled, he pushed Yoongi and Mark aside to pass between them. The archer immediately ran towards the bed. Kihyun’s eyes widen, Minhyuk wasn’t about to jump was he? The prince got quickly up when Minhyuk launched himself from the ground onto Kihyun’s bed. ‘’Ah so much softer!’’ He talked happily while he moved his arms and legs like a starfish. Kihyun laughed at his hyung. Yoongi and Mark were bickering again together while Kihyun looked around the room. Was this how it was supposed to be? Kihyun didn’t feel complete to his own surprise. He let his eyes wander to the door were Jinyoung stood leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed in front of him, looking down to the ground. 

The prince frowned his eyebrows a little as he walked to his friend. ‘’Jinyoung? Is everything okay with you?’’ He knew that Jinyoung had a problem with showing his emotions but he wanted to help him. Jinyoung took a few steps back so he was out of the room, Kihyun followed him quietly while the others in the room were doing their thing. The prince closed the door behind him and looked at his friend. ‘’What is it?’’ Kihyun asked, he now saw the sadness on Jinyoung’s face, the older was done hiding his feelings. ‘’I want to visit Jaebum’s grave.. but I can’t find it in the graveyard’’ An arrow shoot right into Kihyun’s heart, words got stuck in his throat. Of course Jinyoung wanted to visit Jaebum but Kihyun didn’t knew what happened with Jaebum after he ran away, the forgotten guilt about the death of his friend got back inside his heart. ‘’O-h.. I-i don’t know but I can go with you to the graveyard to look maybe better?’’ Jinyoung nodded at Kihyun’s kind words.  
The two began walking down the hall, the people inside the room wouldn’t miss them or maybe later but that wasn’t important right now. The outside world became more darker within the minute. Jinyoung and Kihyun walked passed the huge windows in the hall, the day was slowly turning into night, it was getting late. No words were spoken between Kihyun and Jinyoung. The prince was unsure about his feelings, he took the life of his friend away for his protection. ‘’Jinyoung..’’ He softly called out to his hyung. Jinyoung hummed when they walked down the stairs towards the back of the castle. ‘’Are you mad at me?’’ Kihyun carefully asked. Jinyoung shook his head, he was really bad with words but he would try to talk about his feelings. ‘’I am not mad Kihyun, I swore to myself and others that we would save you, we only came too late to not save the once close to us beside you’’ 

Kihyun nodded. The prince got surprised when Jinyoung grabbed his hand. The pink haired looked up to him. His friend was smiling at him. Kihyun smiled back at him, he was glad that Jinyoung still accepted him, but he wouldn’t know because he was the prince or just a friend, the guilt would always be in his heart. ‘’And Kihyun, It’s not because you are a prince, but you are my friend as well’’ The prince blinked, for once he didn’t feel like a royal person. He took the words to his heart, cherishing forever. Kihyun didn’t had a lot of friends because he was a prince, he only had a hand full of trustworthy friends. 

Jinyoung squeezed Kihyun’s hand. The prince smiled to himself. ‘’Thanks man, I really appreciate it’’ The two of them walked outside after they passed the door. Stars had filled up the night sky together with the moon, the light showed them a bit of the garden. Jinyoung and Kihyun walked down the stairs to proceed their way into the garden. The place looked a lot more scarier, the pink colors from the roses were now turned into dark blue once. It was like magic for Kihyun, how the light of the sun during the day and the light of the moon in the night change a whole place. The sound of the grind path where they were walking on was heard. Severals stones were being smashed together under their feet. They got eventually to the side of the garden. The prince opened a scary looking fence, passing it to step onto the graveyard. Jinyoung followed him, he made sure to close the fence behind him.

‘’It’s been a while since I have been here’’ Kihyun admitted and looked around. The place, no matter at what time, will always be scary. ‘’Don’t tell me that you are scared now, I will protect you’’ Jinyoung giggled. Kihyun noticed the joke so he giggled along with his friend. The two of them started to walk around the graveyard for a few minutes, the sky became darker, the moon brighter. Although the light was helping them a bit, the two of them still couldn’t find Jaebum’s grave. Kihyun could feel the vibe around Jinyoung rise with pure sadness. They stopped walking after a few more graves that were at the end of the yard. ‘’I think this is the end Jinyoung..’’ Kihyun began carefully. Jinyoung nodded. ‘’What did you wanted to do at his grave?’’ The prince watched how Jinyoung grabbed a single white lilie from his bag around his hip. Kihyun watched the pretty white flower that Jinyoung kept save. _‘’Wauw, it’s beautiful’’_ He whispered to himself. ‘’I.. wanted to give it to him… you know.. put it on his grave because even when I was gone for a few years because I missed him..and now.. I’ll miss him for sure’’

Kihyun got silent at the painful words, he finally found his love while his best friend lost it. He wanted to speak but a different voice came out of him by surprise. 

“Who do you miss?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just hope you are still with me with this story!  
i want to know your opinion and i am sorry  
when i write changki i have to write a little taegi as well  
i hope it still makes sense 
> 
> kudos and comments are welcome :3 its a small thing that motivates me  
4 more chapters to go!


	12. Unknown eyes during Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kihyun goes through a day of training.  
Only to find out something disturbing.  
The prince starts to doubt himself.  
Lucky Changkyun and his friend are there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, updates will take a week now I am really busy, but we are almost at the end soo bare it with me ^^
> 
> theres a little action in this chapter because kihyuns uncle is fucked up anyways :)  
watch out ki~
> 
> i will clear mistakes later, i just wanted to give you a new chapter before the next friday!

Kihyun gasped while Jinyoung’s eyes widen in shock. The voice came from behind the prince, it sent a shiver down his spine. Kihyun didn’t dare to move or to answer the voice when he watched Jinyoung. The body of his friend was completely frozen in whatever emotion showed on his face, fear, sadness, shock, relief, love. Jinyoung opened his mouth a little bit but no words couldn’t come out of him, Kihyun didn’t want to make a noise right now. ‘’Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung gasped at the call of his name, Kihyun turned rapidly around. He knew that voice, that voice was so familiar to his ears, and he heard it last week somewhere. There he was, both Kihyun and Jinyoung were like statues. They watched Jaebum’s body, who stood still with a confused look towards them. ‘’Oh my god’’ Jinyoung whispered to himself, he dropped the flower he wanted to put on Jaebum’s grave but Jaebum was right there, right in front of him. _‘’Hey Jinyoungie’’_ Jaebum spoke softly with a tiny smile. Jinyoung ran towards him, he needed to be with him in any way possible, to touch him again, to hold him again because he was alive. Jaebum opened his arms for him and caught Jinyoung in a hug. Jinyoung started to cry in silent, holding tight onto Jaebum, his whole body shivered in the arms of his beloved knight.

Jaebum looked up to Kihyun while he softly swing Jinyoung in his arms. ‘’It’s good to see you too your highness’’ The prince smiled and shook his head. ‘’Call me Kihyun again’’ The pink haired ordered with a smile. He understood that Jaebum and Jinyoung wanted to be together now so he would leave his questions for later. ‘’If you don’t mind, I’ll go with Jinyoung to bed’’ Jaebum tried to explain but Kihyun knew why and nodded. ‘’Of course, take care of both, and we will talk tomorrow Jaebum’’ The prince waved at them after he received a nod as well from Jaebum, he then walked away from the scene. The guilt inside him was instantly gone because his friend was alive and well. 

The pink haired left the graveyard back into the garden, it became pretty late, the darkness was surrounding the prince. KIhyun got a little shiver down his spine, he decided to move quickly inside the castle. his thoughts were going back to his room. Would the others still be there? The prince hopped on the stairs to his room, it was really quiet in the halls so he assumed that his friends left to their own. Kihyun opened the door of his room and indeed, everyone had left, or, almost everyone. Changkyun sat at Kihyun’s desk, his back was to the room so he didn’t notice the pink haired enter the room. Kihyun smirked to himself and closed the door silently behind him. He tiptoed towards the black haired and wrapped his arms slowly over his shoulder. Changkyun flinched at first but realised that it was Kihyun who moved his chest against his upper back. 

‘’Hey there’’ He began and stopped with what he was doing. ‘’Hi’’ Kihyun’s voice was close to his ear. ‘’What were you doing?’’ Kihyun questioned while he looked over Changkyun’s shoulder. His mouth dropped a little open, Changkyun had grabbed a paper and redrew one of his drawings. Kihyun once drew a simple deer with some references from his book. Changkyun drew the deer with more fur texture, it looked a lot more real now. ‘’Wauw, thats beautiful, I didn’t know that you were a good drawer’’ The prince complimented. Changkyun got up, put his feather down, stepped beside the chair and turned to Kihyun. The pink haired thighetend his hold a little around his man. ‘’Just a little something to help you with your future drawings’’ Changkyun pecked Kihyun’s lips in surprise. 

The prince smilled and returns the favor, pecking the younger his lips again. Changkyun went a little through his knees and wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s tights to lift him up.The prince hugged Changkyun a little more, loving the fact how Changkyun manhandled him. The black haired walked over to the bed and laid Kihyun down. The prince let go of his man, he sat up when Changkyun bended back from his body, the black haired walked around the bed while Kihyun changed himself in his sleeping outfit. Changkyun did the same before he entered the bed just like Kihyun. The couple got comfortable under the blankets, Kihyun was safe in Changkyun’s arms, the younger looked at him with the sweetest smile. 

The prince didn’t ask why he was here because it was pretty obvious. Changkyun didn’t need permission to sleep with him, he was his lover. ‘’Your dad offered me to sleep in the guest room or stay here’’ Changkyun talked in a low voice. Kihyun hummed, he figured. ‘’I’m glad you chose me’’ Kihyun giggled at himself. The black haired smiled at his prince. ‘’Of course, let’s sleep now’’ He pecked the pink haired lips one more time. Kihyun moved a little closer so he was completely comfortable against Changkyun’s body and made sure that his head was in his favorite place, under Changkyun’s chin. _‘’Goodnight kyun’’_ He whispered. ‘’Goodnight your highness’’ Changkyun replied. Kihyun was too tired to scold the younger for teasing him with his title. He let it slide for now and fell asleep. 

Changkyun’s eyes glanced towards the door, he tightened his grip around Kihyun’s sleeping frame when he watched a shadow walk away from the door. He got a bad feeling about it but he would let it slide for now, he would ask around if anyone wanted to visit them this late and decide not to enter the room. He wasn’t stupid for sure, Kihyun’s uncle would surely make a plan to disable Kihyun for the upcoming challenge. Changkyun would talk about it with the others, just to be sure, he was glad that Taehyung informed him and Yoongi about what Kihyun’s uncle did when he left, only for them to be more conscious of their surroundings inside the castle. 

The next morning arrived soon, the curtains were still open so the sunlight could beam in the room and lighten the place up. Both Changkyun and Kihyun woke up at the same time and got ready for the day. They dressed themselves, while they talked about the upcoming activities. Changkyun gave Kihyun a schedule for his day. Everyone wanted to help Kihyun and got an hour throughout the day to teach him something. It was going to be a hard day for the prince but he would work hard to achieve at least a bit of fighting skills. The prince got the papers from Changkyun, gave him a peck and left the room to his first training. His day wouldn’t start with Changkyun which he was glad for. The black haired needed to do a few things first, including riding back to his village to check if everything was still okay, it made him the last person where Kihyun would get training from. The pink haired had only more reason to complete his training session before he got to him.

Kihyun went down the stairs and met up with his father. The king took him to the dining room for them to have some breakfast. Kihyun explained to his father what his day would be like. The king seemed to agree with the plans for today, making it a lot easier for Kihyun. They were both done with their breakfast after 30 minutes had passed. Kihyun left the room to go to the stables. His first training would be with Minhyuk, the energetic but dangerous man always rode the wildest horses back in their rebellion village, making him the best rider out of the group. Riding a horse took a lot of control, especially during combat. The prince had a bit of experience with riding a horse, but not when it came to battle. So Minhyuk offered Kihyun to help him with swordsman skill while riding one.

Kihyun entered the stable after he walked for a bit. Minhyuk seemed to be stroking his horse over his head and looked up to the prince. ‘’Hey Kihyunie!’’ He greeted. Kihyun greeted him back while he made his way towards him. He saw Minhyuk serious during their little journey but now he was like really serious. Minhyuk explained Kihyun how to prepare a horse with their saddle and halter. It’s been a while since the prince did all of these things, usually he had servants to do this for him instead. He was excited somewhere that he was able to do this alone, with the help of course because Kihyun still struggled with the belt of the saddle, it made Minhyuk laugh until he helped. 

Kihyun spend the first hour riding on a horse with a sword in hand, the first thirty minutes was the part where he learned how to control his horse, after that, he learned how to wield a sword on it as well. Things soon started to get tiring from Kihyun, maybe horse riding in the morning wasn’t his thing because the next training sessions were with Mark and Jooheon. Mark learned Kihyun how to throw with daggers on frozen and moving targets. The prince never knew that there were certain ways to throw the dangerous weapons in different directions as well. He had to make mental notes for how to use his arm for which throw. When he was done with Mark, Jooheon was being really hard on him inside the open small arena they were in. The lancer taught Kihyun how to move his small body with a big sword, even a lance and more different weapons, the prince could use the experience anyways. 

‘’Common Kihyunie’’ Jooheon mocked, the lancer was tired himself but he wanted to get the best out of the prince. Kihyun looked up, heavily annoyed by the nickname. The orange haired was bended forward, sweat dripped from his face onto the ground, he held his weapon behind him. Kihyun glared when Jooheon gestured his fingers to come at him. The pink haired was boiling now but he got up nonetheless, very slowly. Jooheon smirked and thought that the prince was about to give up but now. Kihyun suddenly dashed forward, he made himself small to pass under the lance behind his friend. He turned around and swung his sword against the lance to send it up in the sky. Jooheon flinched while he made a turn towards Kihyun with his hands up. The prince breathed heavily as well, his face was just as wet as Jooheon’s. ‘’Never, call me that again, when I am the older one’’ He spoke with a deadly voice. Jooheon gulped, he was simply too scared to move now.

Then Kihyun began to laugh by Jooheon’s frightened face. Luckily the orange haired started to slowly laugh with him when the shock got less. ‘’You scared the shit outta me your highness’’ He spoke as he walked to his weapon and picked it up from the ground. The prince only laughed harder at those words. Some clap sounds were heard from the tribune where they were fighting in. Both boys look up to Yoongi, Taehyung and Changkyun. Kihyun automatically smiled. ‘’No! don’t say anything!’’ Jooheon shouted at Changkyun. The black haired was about to say something but it turned out into a mocking laugh. ‘’Then I say it, Good job Kihyun, you are the first one to beat Jooheon at a one versus one’’ Yoongi complimented the young prince. 

Jooheon screamed playfully, Kihyun got surprised but finally dropped his sword. With that some sort of familiar sound was heard somewhere else. It made everyone stop with what they were doing. The weird part was that Changkyun Yoongi and Taehyung jumped over the railing of the tribune, the three of them split up in a few seconds to go different ways around the tribune. Jooheon grabbed Kihyun’s wrist and pulled the prince closer to him. _‘’Stay close hyung’’_ He whispered in his ear. 

The pink haired had no idea what was going on. He looked to the spots where his friends and lover disappeared too but nothing happened for a while. Then a shimmering caught both his and Jooheon’s eyes. Kihyun gasped, there was a figure in all black squatted down on the roof of the tribune. The person face was covered, only his eyes were looking straight at the two. The shimmering was cost by a sai he was holding. Jooheon placed the lance better in his hand above his shoulder, ready to throw it. The prince was actually scared, were they about to get attacked? The black person threw the sai in a blink to an eye to Kihyun, the weapon just missed his cheek but managed to leave a cut before it got stuck on the ground. Kihyun’s eyes were wide open. Jooheon cursed under his breath. ‘’Guys!’’ he screamed while he took a firm step forward. Jooheon threw the lance over his shoulder with a perfect curve to the unknown person before he vanished. The lance hit the roof and got stuck. 

Running sounds came back to them. Taehyung, Yoongi and Changkyun entered the arena. They immediately noticed Jooheon’s weapon gone. The two were still looking at the roof so the other three did the same. There eyes glared to the weapon, something obviously happened. Changkyun was the first one to look at Jooheon and Kihyun. His eyes widen as he watched blood leaving the prince his cheek. The black haired quickly walked to Kihyun and got in front of the pink haired. ‘’Kihyun what happened?’’ He asked and placed his thumb on a thin line of blood that was dripping down Kihyun’s cheek. ‘’Ah… there was someone on top of the tribune.. he was all black and threw a sai at us..’’ He explained while he was progressing everything inside his mind. The pink haired still had to recover a bit but also didn’t understand why it happened.

‘’What’s going one?’’ He asked. Changkyun removed his thumb from his cheek once he was done. The pink haired watched how he hesitate to tell it. The rebellion leader bit on his lip and thought about the right words to use. He sighed after a few seconds. ‘’There is someone, we think its a spy, sent out by your uncle to make you unready for the challenge’’ Changkyun began, they were supposed to keep this a secret for Kihyun first but he had the right to know now this happened. The prince didn’t seem to be that shocked anymore, he kind of saw it coming because after all, it’s his uncle. ‘’Ah I see..’’ He answered softly

‘’Kihyun, Taehyung has the job to spy on your uncle, that’s how we got to know it, but we don’t know where the spy is coming from or what his exact orders are’’ Yoongi continued. ‘’It’s the best for you to not be alone before the match’’ Kihyun nodded at Yoongi’s words. ‘’We will try our best to catch him and continue the training today, but be more conscious around you okay?’’ The mint haired finished and got beside the prince to lay a hand on his shoulder. The pink haired noded one more time and hugged his favorite hyung. Yoongi dismissed Taehyung again to try and look around for the spy one more time. Taehyung left the other three behind when he left the arena. Kihyun left Yoongi’s arms to hug his lover instead who was worried all over. 

Yoongi’s hugs were amazing but it was still nothing like Changkyuns. The black haired pressed the prince good against him. Jooheon was an excellent lancer but still, this was another time he was close to losing his prince. ‘’I’m glad that you only have a scratch’’ Changkyun broke the hug, he laid a hand on Kihyun’s head. The pink haired closed his eyes and hummed. ‘’And thank you Jooheon for protecting him’’ Changkyun looked at Jooheon while he removed his hand from the prince his head. ‘’Ey man, no worries there, but I am not going to grab my lance again’’ The three giggled at Jooheon’s lazy comment. ‘’Yeah right, we have enough down inside the weapon chamber, anyways I believe it’s break time for you your highness’’ 

Changkyun teased and Kihyun pushed him a little. The other two giggled, when they were done they departed, going their own way. Jooheon was only left with Kihyun again. Changkyun and Yoongi had to do other business so they couldn’t join them. Of course the black haired had pecked Kihyun a goodbye. Kihyun was lost in thought while he walked with Jooheon. Should he confront his uncle about the spy? He then suddenly stopped walking. If Kihyun wasn’t able to come to the fight that would mean that his uncle would stay the king unless his father would step into his place and fight for him. The prince couldn’t let that happen, he took the challenge so he was the one to take it.

Jooheon and Kihyun went inside the castle to get some food, they wanted to eat outside so they went inside the garden, Jooheon loved nature and Kihyun didn’t mind. He wanted to spend more time outside now he was free again. ‘’I guess, that all of these pink colors are your favorite once’’ Jooheon pointed at all the roses while his mouth was still full of food. Kihyun laughed and had to cover his own mouth since he was eating. He shook his head at Jooheon’s surprise. ‘’Not!” He screamed and a bit of food flew out of his mouth, he quickly covered his mouth with his hand, the lancer became bright red. ‘’Whoops sorry’’ He mumbled. The prince shook his head once more, he quickly chewed his food and gulped it down. ‘’It’s fine, it was hilarious but you were wrong, my favorite pink color is the one of my hair and none of these roses have it, see?’’ Kihyun’s eyes went wide, his body bended back when Jooheon beamed forward with big eyes looking right at his hair. A poker face was held on the lancers face while he looked to a different rose color and then back to Kihyun’s hair. ‘’Wahh you are right!’’ He finally concluded. Kihyun took a breath and then laughed again. Jooheon started to laugh himself and once they were done they started to talk about something else.

This was a great opportunity for the prince to get to know Jooheon a bit better. Kihyun spend some time with Jooheon during the camp but didn’t get to hang out with him more, while he wanted to know more about Changkyun’s people. Changkyun, he had returned from his village pretty quickly just for him. Kihyun wandered about the thought of the rebellion village, what will Changkyun do with it once this is done. Jooheon instantly noticed Kihyun’s switch in mood but turned it around rather fast again. Bad thoughts weren't good for the prince before the match anyways. So Jooheon and Kihyun even played a game in their break and did a lot more. They got closer and closer in the two hours until it was time for Kihyun to go to his next training.

The prince left Jooheon after a goodbye and went to, by his own surprise, Jaebum. The knight was inside the training room of the castle. Kihyun softly pushed the door open, he wanted to scare Jaebum as a joke but soon stopped in his tracks when he watched how Jaebum kissed Jinyoung a good bye. The swordsman smiled with a wave while he walked towards a different door and left the room. Kihyun closed the door with that, Jaebum turned around towards him like he was caught doing something wrong. The prince smiled while Jaebum let out a breath of relief. ‘’You scared me hyung’’ He began. ‘’Why? it’s normal to kiss your lover right’’ Kihyun responded with a slight tease in his voice. Jaebum let out a chuckle, he liked the prince a little too much in a friend way. ‘’Shut up, you know it, Jinyoung told me’’ Kihyun smiled at that, of course his closest friends knew about his relationship including Jaebum.

‘’Let’s get started shall we?’’ The prince nodded and soon got to work. Jaebum dressed Kihyun in an official knight armor, Kihyun had to do the same to Jaebum, with a lot of help and instructions. Once they were done they finally started to get to the real part. Jaebum taught Kihyun how to move in his armor while handling a sword, how far his limbs could turn, the steps he could make, which moves were perfect for him. It was hard Kihyun had to admit that, the armor on his body was pretty heavy, not anything he was used to. After a while of following Jaebum’s instructions he started to understand it a lot more, his moves were quicker, bigger and more flexible. It was time for him to practice against a fake target. Jaebum learned the pink haired were the weak spots of the armor where so he could hit the body easier, including the really nasty spots. 

Kihyun felt pretty weak as a human being, there were knights outside risking their lives for dangerous things with only a bit of armor, with still so many places that could be fatal for them once they get hit right on the spot. The prince stopped once he moved the spear of his sword right into the chest of the target. Within a second he saw Jaebum once more in front of him, on the ground, blood leaving the corner of his mouth. Kihyun let go of the sword and stepped back, why did he see that? when Jaebum was alive? What if he saw this during the fight? The prince started to panic, his breath quickened as he continued to watch the target.

A hand came on his shoulder, Kihyun’s vision turned back to normal, the target was suddenly just a target and not Jaebum anymore. The pink haired looked to the hand, he followed the arm to the owner. Jaebum stood beside him with tiny smile on his face. Kihyun blinked a few times to progress his friend alive and well, even when he saw him yesterday night. ‘’What were you thinking of your highness?’’ Jaebum asked carefully. The prince took a moment, he suddenly moved himself against Jaebum’s body. The knight took the prince in his arms, they both needed to hug each other even with the annoying armor between them. Kihyun managed to place his face carefully against Jaebum’s exposed neck, it was a position he was most comfortable with and Jaebum didn’t mind. ‘’Ask me what you want to ask, I owe you an explanation’’

‘’Then.. what happened, after I ran away?’’ Kihyun asked. ‘’To make it simple, I played dead, My armor is thick, your uncle didn’t press hard enough to make it completely through my body. Your uncle removed the sword from my body and ran away with King Taeyong after you, but I stayed there, pretending to be dead until they came back’’ Jaebum’s voice was as calm as ever while Kihyun started to shiver at the horrible thought of his friend, pretending to be dead while being in pain. The knight rubbed Kihyun’s back in an attempt to make him stop shivering and continued on talking. “They left me for dead of course, a servant was ordered to clean me up which he did, he brought me away into a room, where I of course showed that I was alive” 

The prince relaxed a little in the embrace. ‘’I understand that you thought that I was death and that you would tell the others once you got out’’ Kihyun nodded at that. ‘’Did you made up with Jinyoung?’’ The prince continued to question further. Jaebum’s smile grew bigger. ‘’Yes, I can say that it was the best night of my life’’ The pink haired giggled, he knew exactly what it meant. ‘’Ew’’ He says playfully with a push against Jaebum’s chest so he got out. The other giggled with him, until they stopped and continued again. Kihyun had a great time with Jaebum, he walked with him after practice to his next training that he would get from Jinyoung. Jinyoung would continue Jaebum’s training with Kihyun since both of them were good with swords. Jaebum stayed in the same room with them while Jinyoung taught Kihyun different things again. Kihyun should have brought a notebook maybe. The prince was done after another hour of training. He waved the couple goodbye once he got out of the armor and made his way down the hall. 

it would be a good idea to spend some time with his father so he wandered around to look for him. To his luck, Kihyun found his father really quickly. The king was in his usual study room which was on their side of the castle, his father was busy changing the rules by himself since everyone from the castle got fired. Kihyun was curious so he got closer to the desk, his father invited his son over to come and take a closer look. The king started to teach Kihyun how he could change things and much more. A servant came into the room with food for them so the two could spend their dinner together. it didn’t take long anymore of his father decided that it was enough for the day, he pushed his work aside and let Kihyun talk about what he did so far. He was impressed and praised his son a lot of times. The king even grabbed two brooms from the room, Kihyun thankfully caught it when his father threw the item to him. ‘’Good job’’ the king unbottend his rope. ‘’I learned from the best’’ Kihyun smirked, he took a good grip on his broom before the king started to attack him. Kihyun managed to hold his own father off for a while. 

The king was of course a lot more stronger than Kihyun with much more experience, but the prince wasn’t given up that easily. The pink haired managed to dodge a lot of attacks thanks to his height and swifts moves, he even had the chance to slap his father’s ass with his broom. They both laughed at that but Kihyun lost in the end, he someone got himself cornered with no escape, so his father explained how to avoid them. Then the door opened with Yoongi who entered the room. ‘’I see that the two of you are having fun’’ He interrupted the two. Kihyun immediately lightened up and jumped in his hyungs arms to hug him. The mint haired was in time to catch him or it would end up in an ugly fall. ‘’Yes’’ The King cleared his throat. ‘’A father and son moment’’ He smiled while saying so. The prince also smiled and let go of his hyung. 

‘’Well it’s time for your next training Kihyun’’ He took the pink haired by the hand, ‘’Okey!, have a good night father if I don’t see you again!’’ Kihyun followed Yoongi out of the room. They went to Yoongi’s room, to continue with the training Jinyoung left of. The mint haired wouldn’t teach Kihyun how to use swords, he knew the prince got to learn a lot in just a few days so it was best to learn a few things but not all. Kihyun jumped on Yoongi’s bed once they got into his room. ‘’Wah it’s been a while since I was here’’ He commented and rolls over the bed to grab a pillow. It was early in the evening but the prince started to feel tired since his whole day was based on training, training and training. ‘’I know, you were fourteen’’ Yoongi answered him. The mint haired started to remove his gloves, once he had them he threw them to Kihyun without warning. The prince let go of the pillow and caught them both. ‘’Your reflexes have grown already’’ Yoongi sits down on the bed. ‘’I am a fast learner’’ Kihyun smiled and gave the gloves back to his friend. Yoongi smiled at him, he put the gloves away and got up again. ‘’Time to continue’’

Kihyun and Yoongi were in a duel when the door opened and Changkyun came inside. The prince managed to block an attack and make a move towards the older. Changkyun watched the two move around the room without noticing him. He smiled to himself, he saw in Kihyun’s move how determined he was to learn and in Yoongi’s moves how he was determined to teach Kihyun. The pink haired was only growing really tired after his rough day, Kihyun was too late to defend the Yoongi’s next attack, the blow was hard so the pink haired lost grip of his weapon. The sword fell down on the ground while he stepped back and bumped against something. ‘’Oof’’ he mumbled under his heavy breathes. ‘’That was close’’ Changkyun’s voice was close to his ear. 

A pair of arms got wrapped around the shocked Kihyun before the prince could turn around. ‘’Ah Changkyun’’ Kihyun giggled between his breaths. Yoongi lowered his weapon with a tiny smile.’’You were doing great against out most skilled rebellion’’ The black haired complimented his lover. He took Kihyun better in his arms. Kihyun leaned against Changkyun so he could rest a little. ‘’I am working hard’’ He answered. Yoongi dropped his sword in the holder somewhere in the corner of the room. ‘’You can take him Changkyun, I honestly forgot the time’’ He explained. Changkyun shook his head. ‘’It’s fine, that is why I came to get him. Kihyun closed his eyes now he could rest while the two of them talked. Yoongi looked outside, the land was covered in a dark shade, the sky was busy turning from blue to a more darker tone, the moon was already in the sky. ‘’I shouldn’t go outside to do archery anymore, Kihyun is good with archery, maybe you can do that tomorrow’’ The mint haired suggestion while turned back around, his mouth went a little open and a giggle came out. Changkyun was confused by the giggle, Yoongi’s eyes were aimed at his chest so the black haired looked down, there he was, Kihyun had fallen asleep in a few seconds right of the bet in Changkyun arms. ‘’I see, you were pretty hard on him, but I came to announce that I will train him tomorrow instead of today since it became pretty late’’ He giggled after because Kihyun was completely worn out. ‘’Yeah, you can lay him down in my bed, you can also join him, i’ll go to Taehyung room’’ He suggested.

Changkyun nodded and lifted Kihyun up in a bridal style, he brought his prince on the bed in a comfortable position. Yoongi moved the blankets over the younger to finish it off. Kihyun immediately turned on his side, making himself small. The two watched the scene with a big smile. Changkyun bend down towards Kihyun, the black haired gave him a peck against his forehead.The tiny lips of the prince curled up into a smile, it melted Changkyun’s heart as he watched the scene. He gave a few strokes over his head as well. ‘’I will join you later, I have some paperwork left that I will be doing here okay?’’ Kihyun hummed in a response. ‘’Oh Kihyun’’ Yoongi spoke while Changkyun stood straight again. ‘’Well I am leaving then’’ Yoongi announced. ‘’Thanks hyung, for taking care of him’’ Changkyun quickly said, he isn’t the time to thank people a lot so Yoongi took the words in his heart. The mint haired smiled, ‘’You to Changkyun’’ Yoongi thanked him as well, both boys admire each other a lot so this was rather a strange situation. The door flew open before either one of them would continue the sappy moment when Taehyung entered the room. 

His face was dead serious, even scared. Yoongi never saw Taehyung like that and frowed. Changkyun knew exactly what would come next. ‘’Trouble’’ The only word that came out of Taehyung’s mouth before he ran out of the room again. Changkyun and Yoongi didn’t hesitate and ran after him, they shut the door hard behind them by accident, not knowing it woke up the tired prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry to give you so many cliffhangers but I want to keep it interesting  
dont worry its not going to be THAT angsty anymore, the real angst or action will come in chapter 14 :3  
kudos are appriciated!  
feel free to comment or not.


	13. You stay here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like taehyung said, there is trouble  
the spy is active and determind to take Kihyun away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being late with the update  
I was/still am sick since sunday so there is that.  
I dont write when that happens :') but I hope that this chapter made up to you.
> 
> Thanks a lot for the almost 900 hits! 5 bookmarks and 58 kudos!  
i never expected that to happen, I love changki so goddamn much ;c
> 
> ALSO READ THIS  
THERE WILL BE VOILENCE IN THIS CHAPTER, I DONT KNOW HOW TO WARN YOU OTHERWISE  
THERE WILL BE MASIVE DEGRADING AS WELL AS IN THE POSITIONS OF PEOPLE!
> 
> just so you know

Kihyun woke up by a loud bang, caused by his door, the prince was only asleep for a few minutes, or maybe he just passed out from the exhaustion. The pink haired blinked a couple of times before he sat up in his bed. His eyes wander around the room, darkness took over the place since no candles were on. He swore that Changkyun and Yoongi were with him just now but they were gone. Kihyun got up from his bed, he knew that Changkyun would return anyways so, some light in the room would help the black haired later on. The prince walked over to his desk, smiling at the idea of Changkyun joining him later. A soft thud was heard once Kihyun got to the desk. The prince turned around and noticed a shadow under the door. Kihyun quickly turned back to the desk to grab a candle, this was the perfect moment to scare Changkyun. He wasn’t in bed right now, plus his back was turned towards the door, Kihyun could try to scare the black haired once he got behind him.

A click was heard inside the room, it was a signal for Kihyun that the door had opened. The prince pretended that it didn’t happen while he grabbed a candle with a match. He puts the candle on the deks and sand the match against, the small box he got it from, turning on the lamp with it. A shadow hovers over Kihyun and the candle. The pink haired squeezed his lips together and smiled. He put the small box down and turned around. Nothing came out of him as he watched the black figure from earlier today. 

Kihyun gasped, he wanted to step away from the unknown spy but the desk prevented him from moving away. The spy had a sai in his hand and in the other a cloth. It was weird for Kihyun to be scared for a cloth instead of a sai. He knew how to defend himself against a weapon, but a cloth was a different story. Kihyun read in several books what bad guys did with a cloth, there was probably some sort of sleeping powder in it or something else Kihyun couldn’t think of at the moment. The prince his eyes flinched to the left right when the hand with the sai suddenly made his way towards his face. ‘Shit’ Kihyun thought, his body reacted on impulse instead of his thoughts. The pink haired grabbed with one hand the wrist of the spy to prevent the sai from coming any closer to his face.

The spy formed a smirky eye smile under his cover. He was fast, faster than Kihyun who couldn’t stop him in time before the cloth went over his mouth and nose. The pink haired squeezed his eyes together, his hand found its way against the man his chest but it was no use. The prince could feel how sleep soon overtook him. “O no” He thought and let his eyes roll to the back of his head while the spy took the prince more into him arms. Before the prince passed out.The spy smirked, put the cloth back in his pocket to then lift the prince up in his arms in bridal style and left the room.  
The three of them had ran away from Kihyun’s room. Taehyung ran further while Yoongi and Changkyun hide behind different pillars in the hall just in time when they rather heard a loud thud, as if someone jumped down from the ceiling. _‘’Is that him?’’_ Yoongi whispered towards his leader. Changkyun nodded, he made a fist out of his hand, was the unknown guy that stupid? He smirked to himself, there was no way that he would let Kihyun being kidnapped or taken away from him again. The two of them tried to peek around the corner when the door of the prince his room opened. Yoongi smacked his arm softly against Changkyun’s chest. The younger could be pretty reckless when he got too determined. It was dangerous for them since it could ruin the plan at the very beginning. ‘’Don’t Changkyun, you know what we agreed to, stay calm’’ Yoongi spoke with a really stern voice. He felt Changkyuns chest vibrating against his arm. His eyes widen, the black haired was already controlling himself?.__

_ _The rebellion leader took a step closer towards the mint haired. Yoongi had to put more pressure against Changkyun chest. The older of the two looked to the door and knew exactly why Changkyun moved closer, even Yoongi had to restrain himself. They need to follow the plan or they wouldn’t get anywhere and Taehyung’s information would be useless. A black figure walked out of the room while holding the pink haired prince. It was almost scary to watch, Kihyun looked lifeless against the body, limbs swung a little left and right. Yoongi and Changkyun turned themselves behind the pillar when the unknown guy turned his head towards them. _ _

_ _It was silent for a long time when suddenly the two heard the footsteps faintly moving further away from them. The two heads peaked around the pillars again, then to each other, both man nodded their heads. There was no need for any words. Footsteps continued to walk down the hall until the sound almost disappeared. It was a signal for Changkyun and Yoongi that they could follow the man now. Thanks to Taehyung, the enemy had no idea what was going on. Changkyun and Yoongi tiptoed quickly after the man to not lose him. They passed several corner before they got to the part of the castle where they weren’t allowed to be in. The part with Kihyun’s uncle, the monster, somewhere hidden in the same castle as them. _ _

_ _Changkyun didn’t give a shit at that moment, Kihyun’s uncle had a plan to kidnap his love and there was no way that he would succeed in it. He was the one who broke the rules first and send someone to their side of the castle. So now, they had all the right to enter his side of the castle as well. The two didn’t hesitate while they continued on following the man. Both were worried for Kihyun’s well being. They didn’t know what happened to him. The prince didn’t move, didn’t make a sound, did nothing. It was a really good reason for Changkyun to murder the man, who was trying to take him away from them, only more._ _

_ _The castle grew darker and darker within each minute while the two tried to hide from the knights from time to time. Changkyun had to admit that Kihyun’s uncle wasn’t at least that stupid, but he wasn’t smart either, to not use any knights as protection. The sky was now at it darkest with the full moon that shined bright on the huge building, letting several shadows fall into the right place. It was easier for them to hide in that way but it was a lot harder to not get lost. Thankfully Yoongi knew the castle like he lived there for all of these years, which was partly true. _ _

_ _Finally the footsteps stopped. The mint haired was in front of Changkyun behind a pillar and looked around the corner first. Changkyun couldn’t keep his curiosity so he looked over the head of his hyung. The spy walked towards the two knights who stood in front of the huge dark brown shaped door, blocking the way with their lances. A hum came finally from the prince, it made the spy and the knights nod in sync. Time for Changkyun to get worried because Kihyun seemed about to wake up. Yoongi had to hold the younger close to him again when they watched how the knights stepped away and the door opened slowly for the intruder. The spy brought Kihyun a little more up against his chest. The prince moved his head a little from what Yoongi and Changkyun could see before he disappeared behind the big door. ‘’Now we wait for Taehyung’’ Is all what Yoongi said because they wouldn’t know what was going to happen inside that room._ _

_ _

_ _The door closed with a loud click, it made the prince slowly open his eyes, a world of blurr showed itself. The prince had to blink a few times before his vision turned better. His mind also had to progress that he wasn’t in his room anymore, wait, was he even in bed? Kihyun’s mind slowly started to fall apart, questions left his mind without an answer. The pink haired noticed something else, someone was holding him, someone else then Changkyun because, he knew how the rebellion would carry him but this was way to different, so wrong. Kihyun looked up to leave his mouth open, he was being carried by the one and only man that tried to kill him in the arena. He was so shocked that he couldn’t get any words or movement out of him. His eyes wander around the room, progressing that he was brought to the strategy room, with one big round table in the middle of it. The room were they discussed about war or other stuff._ _

_ _ ‘’Ah you did it’’ Kihyun froze in his state when he heard the voice. The man who carried him stopped walking and bowed his head when footsteps walked towards them. The prince knew the voice, it was the most unpleasant sound in the whole earth. ‘’Put him down for me please, you did well’’ Kihyun’s uncle continued. The spy dropped the pink haired out of nowhere on the ground. ‘’Auh!’’ Kihyun screamed in pain when he suddenly felt the hard surface under his butt. The prince rubbed the sore spot and moved his legs on the side, his body was still to tired from all the work that he did yesterday. ‘’You may leave’’ His uncle send the rude spy away, who left the room through another door. _ _

_ _Kihyun looked up once a shadow hovered over him, his eyes met the one of his uncle. For once Kihyun felt weak again, vulnerable, small, just like his teenage years. Luck was obviously not on his side, he couldn’t move his legs probably. Running away was not an option anymore. The prince wanted to speak against his uncle but the monster raised his hand in the air and let it meet with Kihyun’s right cheek, leaving a harsh slap sound flow in the air. The sound echoed through the empty room. The slap was so hard that the prince his face turned with the movement. His eyes started to tear up by the pain and shock, several memories came back to his mind which he hoped to disappear one day. _‘’Why’’_ He dared to whisper but didn’t move his head. _ _ __

__

_ _His uncle slapped Kihyun’s left cheek in return for using his voice. The slap on his cheek was so intense that he had to held himself up on the ground. Tears were streaming down his face. The prince watched the big drops fall one by one, dirting the floor. Didn’t he learn anything from yesterday?_ _

_ _Why did his uncle hate him so much. ‘’Now you don’t have a big mouth anymore huh!’’ His uncle screamed at him without reason. Kihyun gasped for air when his throat met with a tight grip, causing problems from him to breath. He looked towards his uncle who got on one knee in front of him, keeping the firm hold on his precious neck. Kihyun crushed his teeth together. ‘’Bringing back your father! my brother! how could you! he should be dead! Dead!’’ Spit left the old man his mouth and some of it flew on Kihyun’s face, making the prince close his eyes. Before he knew it he was smacked onto the ground somewhere, the collusion was so hard that he couldn’t get up in time or his uncle kicked against his stomach to make him roll over, coughing and groaning. ‘’I don’t how he got back, or what happened why you managed to escape the castle, but it has something to do with that rebel of yours isn't it!? But am not letting that happen again Kihyun!’’ Another hit in Kihyun’s stomach, making the prince groan more in pain. The pink haired wanted to get up and fight back, he wasn’t weak, he didn’t want to be weak anymore, he had to defeat his uncle._ _

_ _‘’You really think that I would let you fight me fair and square with all the help you get?’’ A hand moved itself between Kihyun’s pink locks and raised him from the floor. The prince was forced to look at his uncle. ‘’Well you are wrong! You don’t deserve it to be king!’’ Kihyun couldn’t look anymore, beside his body his heart started to hurt. ‘’Answer me!’’ His uncle yelled in his ear. Kihyun raised his shoulder up, fear overtook his body completely, for once he felt like his 14 year old self. his uncle kicked Kihyun against his stomach another time after he let go of his hair. The pink haired bended forward, trying to protect his stomach with his arms. ‘’Pathetic.’’ His uncle continued and raised his leg in the air. Kihyun’s face was soon pressed against the ground, his uncle stood with his feet on his head, showing no mercy to the prince whatsoever. The pink haired breath was raging. ‘’And you know what Kihyun..’’ The voice had suddenly turned awfully calm. ‘’Tonight, I will kill your little rebel boyfriend, because what I hate more beside you, is... you being gay’’ It was the most disgusting voice that Kihyun heard from his uncle in all of those years. _ _

_ _‘’Tsk’’ Kihyun managed to let out, he removed his hands from his stomach and placed them on the ground. He gathered a bit of his strength to fight against the pressure on his head. His uncle lost the balance the moment Kihyun moved up, he was bound to return his feet on the ground. Kihyun’s uncle watched how the prince slowly got up with a raging look in his eyes. ‘’Don’t you dare to try and hurt him!’’ Kihyun shouted, it didn’t matter to him if he was in pain but he didn’t want any of his friends or Changkyun to be in pain because of him. “I don’t know what your problem is! but you kept me away from the world for so long. And you know what, You did it too late!’’ Kihyun dared to step towards his uncle who didn’t move. ‘’Because I developed love for Changkyun the moment you took me away from the world, from him! and it faded indeed but it never left my heart completely, because the moment he found me, he brought me back something important’’ The prince stood only a few centimeters away from the man he feared the most.  
‘’Love, because I am love him!’’ he screamed the last part right back at his uncle. Both man looked at each other with pure hate, you could feel the vibe of anger, frustration and fear in the air. Then Kihyun’s uncle started to laugh, making the prince dumbfounded and step back, but a hand soon met his wrist, squeezing it tightly. Kihyun looked to the right over his shoulder and his mouth dropped open another time. Behind him was king Taeyong. ‘’Then, this will be the end of your love story Kihyun’’ His uncle stopped laughing to restrain himself again. The prince got confused, so many emotions were going on inside of him that he didn’t knew which one to use, to express or handle himself. He never could and certainly not now. Within a few second was Kihyun pressed with his back against the chest of the enemy king. The prince groaned, feeling unsafe once again. ‘’What do you mean?’’ Kihyun questioned in anger. _ _

_ _‘’You don’t belong here, but with king Taeyong, remember’’ His uncle gave him the most dirtiest smirk ever. Kihyun’s eyes widen. A light popped up in his head. His uncle of course let his friend know that Kihyun had returned to the castle because, he sold Kihyun, to that horrible king Taeyong. The prince started to shiver, remembering some certain words that were spoken a long time ago._ _

_ __‘’Thank you. You can do whatever you want with him. He is there to pleasure you’’__ _ __

__

__

_ _‘’And now, you can be of good use for all of those man who love to fuck a gorgeous prince like you’’ His uncle continued. If Kihyun wasn’t worried now, he surely was. He started to shake his head repeatedly. The strong hold behind him was unbearable, he tried to move but the grip got only stronger and stronger. ‘’You can take him away Taeyong, he is all yours’’ Kihyun’s uncle finally spoke and turned around to walk towards the table. ‘’No!’’ The prince protested when king Taeyong pulled him closer. ‘’I don’t think so!’’ _ _

_ _A voice came from the door the spy went through when he left. The three inside the room looked towards it when it flew open. Only gasped filled the air once the spy dropped dead on the ground. Taehyung appeared in the door opening with a look full of scratches and blood. ‘’What in the’’ King Taeyong spoke but didn’t finish what he was about to say, to confused to continue. Kihyun smiled when he saw Taehyung. The door behind them flew open as well. Both Changkyun and Yoongi walked inside quickly, behind them were the two knights, but now dead on the ground as well. ‘’No way’’ Kihyun uncle spoke up. _ _

_ _‘’Changkyun the sack of gold!’’ Yoongi ordered. Kihyun looked beside him where he saw Changkyun with challenging eyes towards a sworn enemy of the kingdom. The latter grabbed his bow, put an arrow in the right place and pulled up, aiming it at the both of them. The prince gulped. ‘’Changkyun?’’ He questioned in a whisper. Kihyun’s uncle started to laugh. ‘’About what love were you talking about Kihyun? He doesn’t hesitate to shoot you’’ - ‘’You son of a bitch’’ Yoongi spoke loudly to make people shocked with his choice of words. He walked towards the fake king without any fear. Kihyun’s uncle walked back but bumped against a body that was somehow behind him yet again. Taehyung smirked and grabbed his arms to prevent him from moving further, making Yoongi smile as well._ _

_ _Changkyun took the opportunity to shoot right next to king Taeyong’s waist. A soft snap sound was heard. The rebellion leader managed to shoot the rope from the gold sack that hug against the belt of the enemy._ _

_ _Kihyun took his opportunity to struggle himself free once the sack of gold fell onto the ground. The prince pushed the enemy harsly backwards, creating enough space between them for room to move. Changkyun quickly got beside Kihyun and grabbed the sack from the ground. ‘’It looks like we bought him back’’ The black haired spoke rather proudly. Kihyun was so thankful for him and his friends. He let his head fall against Changkyun shoulder, showing how tired he was. Changkyun quickly wrapped his arms around him, he had the hold himself all this time to not barge in and fight Kihyun’s uncle. It was thanks to Yoongi who held him quiet while they both had to listen to the horrible beating sound. _ _

_ _Yoongi giggled at Changkyun’s remark but put on a straight face immediately. He raised his hand in the air and smacked Kihyun’s uncle. Everyone froze in the room. ‘’God I wanted to do that for such a long time’’ the king had moved along with the slap and was in a huge shock. ‘’You have no right-!’’ Kihyun’s uncle began but got slapped another time. ‘’O yes I have the right because you are not my king’’ Yoongi went full against him. ‘’I want to kill you right here and now but I am not that low since the people of this kingdom still, somehow, see you as their king because we let the identity of our true king hidden until all of this bullshit is over’’ the mint haired raged, he might be small but he sure got a Big mouth. Changkyun took Kihyun deeper against his chest while he had his eyes on the enemy king and Yoongi went on with his speech. _ _

_ _‘’We let your attempt to get rid of Kihyun slide for now, and won't mention this to your brother either because in two days the challenge will be hold between the two of you and the two of you only!’’ He breathed heavily through his nose once he was done. The room got quiet after it. Kihyun’s uncle nodded. ‘’And if you send someone after Kihyun again, then it’s over, we will expose you to the kingdom, GOT THAT!?’’ Yoongi yelled, his vines stood tight in his neck. The fake king gave one last nod. ‘’And you’’ The mint haired turned his head to king Taeyong. ‘’The king is waiting for you in his room, Teahyung will be walking with you’’ Others watched Yoongi’s dirtiest smirk ever, he certainly wasn’t happy at all. _ _

_ _Taehyung swung Kihyun’s uncle towards the door he came from and walked towards the enemy. ‘’If you will follow me please’’ He talked with a mischievous voice. Kihyun looked after his uncle who quickly left the room. He got a little of Changkyun but the black haired didn’t let go of him just yet. Taehyung left the room together with king Taeyong. ‘’Let me hug Yoongi please’’ Kihyun asked kindly. Changkyun rolled his eyes, it was again Yoongi who got the elder his attention. The prince giggled at the younger his behaviour, he cant help himself but to grab Changkyun’s face and pull him in for a long kiss. The rebellion leader smiled into the kiss while he tightened his grip around his man. _ _

_ _‘’You can be so possessive and butthurt at the same time, I love it’’ Kihyun spoke once he broke the kiss. ‘’Well of course, I was about to lose you’’ The prince smiled at his lover. ‘’And you saved me again’’ The pink haired let his forehead bump softly against Changkyun’s. ‘’And I will do it over and over again’’ Changkyun replied back at him. ‘’But let’s continue in your room, Mark is there to treat you first’’ He suggested and the prince hummed in pleaser. Kihyun’s mind shortly went to Yoongi but of course the mint haired was gone without another word. The prince sighed but thanked his hyung mentally. Changkyun let go of Kihyun to grab his hand instead. The pink haired squeezed their hands softly while smiling. One thing that Changkyun was glad, that he didn’t saw how that smile got destroyed. It didn’t matter now because Kihyun was safe, safe by his side. _ _

_ _‘’Uhm Changkyun’’ Kihyun began softly. Changkyun humed before he walked. ‘’My legs are still tired.. uhm.. can you…. give me ...a .. piggy back ride?’’ the prince asked with a lot of pauses between each words. Changkyun giggled with how cute Kihyun actually looked while he asked that. The older was looking down when a blush started to form itself on his cheeks. ‘’but of course my prince, hop on’’ The black haired let go of his lovers hand and turned his back to him to then go through his knees a little bit. Kihyun smiled, quickly hopping on the younger his back. He hugged Changkyun lovingly while the black haired got up. The younger made sure to have a tight grip around Kihyun’s tight before he began to walk back. _ _

_ _They left the room, no words were spoken, only a comforting silence was around them when they walked through the halls of the castle. Kihyun’s breath tickled Changkyun’s neck from time to time without any sexual meaning. Changkyun figured that Kihyun fell asleep on his back so he wanted to check if his thoughts were right. He stopped to look at a huge window where the moon shined brightly over the world with a thousand of stars around it. The black haired let his eyes wander to what was on his back. He saw Kihyun looking at him through his crescent moon shaped eyes. Changkyun smiled back at him and continued their way again. They got up the stairs to the floor were Kihyun’s room was. _ _

_ _‘’Kihyun’’ Changkyun began earning a hum as a response. ‘’We are here’’ He finished and went through his knees. Kihyun got quietly of off him. Changkyun opened the door for him, meeting Mark who sat on Kihyun’s bed. ‘’Hey you two’’ He started while Kihyun and Changkyun both got inside. ‘’Hi’’ The couple said at the same time. Mark put on a blank face, even Kihyun and Changkyun were confused but then started to giggle, with Mark joining in. ‘’Okay, Kihyun come here, I knew from Taehyung what was about to happen so I went to your room beforehand’’ Mark explained. The prince smiled while he walked to the bed and got beside his friend. Changkyun started to do his own thing while Mark was busy with treating Kihyun’s body. The black haired sometimes looked towards the two of them and noticed how sensitive Kihyun’s body was for any kind of contact. There were already bruises on the pale skin. _ _

_ _Thankfully Mark took care of Kihyun in a few minutes. Changkyun had dressed himself in his sleeping clothes. The prince hugged Mark as a thank you for helping him. The older ruffled Kihyun’s hair making him giggle and left the room with that. Changkyun got in bed while the pink haired changed himself into his sleeping clothes as well. He looked at the bed once he was done, Changkyun laid on his back , one arm behind his head and the other beside him, looking at Kihyun, who secretly enjoyed the undressing show. The prince smiled at him and got on the bed on top of him. ‘’Enjoyed the show?’’ He asked and kissed Changkyun’s lips before the black haired could even ask. Changkyun moved his free arm around Kihyun’s waist, pulling the pink haired closer to kiss the gorgeous lips better. Kihyun was thankful for Changkyun’s presences and decided to use his tongue as well. The two of them let their tongue dance in each others mouths for a long time until they got out of breath. Kihyun was the first one to back off but Changkyun removed his hand from behind his head and placed it on the back of Kihyun’s neck. He moved the pink haired back against his lips. The prince giggled and started to kiss him again. Changkyun grew a bit needier by the second, moving his hand under Kihyun’s clothings._ _

_ _Kihyun hummed and broke the kiss another time. ‘’Kyunie, not now, I still have to train tomorrow and I can’t really do that with sore hips hmm’’ Changkyun pouted at the prince his words. ‘’You don’t want me to lose against my uncle, do you?’’ Kihyun asked while he raised his eyebrows up. The black haired shook his head. ‘’Okay you win hyung” He pouted even more. The prince smiled and gave one last peck on Changkyun’s forehead before he got of off him to get under the blankets. Changkyun immediately wrapped his arms around Kihyun to pull the pink haired back on top of him. The prince didn’t mind it at all, he liked Changkyun being his possessive self. He smiled at the action and laid his head on top of his chest, loving the fact that he could listen to his boyfriends heartbeat. ‘’Goodnight Kihyun’’ Changkyun spoke in a low soft voice. ‘’Goodnight Changkyun’’ Kihyun said while he closed his eyes. It took a few minutes for the pink haired to fall asleep._ _

_ _The black haired let his eyes wander to the door and saw that there was no shadow this time, it made him smile. Even he could close his eyes to have a nice sleep for now, before Kihyun bounces on him and told him to get up for their training._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the challenge :3


	14. Fight for your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum prepair Kihyun for the big fight, the others encourage him.  
Will Kihyun manage to defeat his uncle?  
or will Changkyun be the forever lone rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh, ghost leaving body* 
> 
> I am so sorry for the dealy, my excuse to not write this story is simply because I never thought that I would make it this far with a fanfiction since I dropped so many already.  
I love this story from the bottom of my heart and really want to finish it so here I am.
> 
> Its a short chapter I know but I had this for a while now and I dont want to keep you waiting anymore, yes this is the second last chapter so,   
chapter 15 will be extra long! i dont know when I will write it again or when I have to time for it but I hope soon.
> 
> and I know for a fact that there are other changki kingdom au's on AO3 as well and they are waaaayyyyyy better then mine.. *whines*  
respect for other changki kingdom au because I am a sucker for those!
> 
> nonetheless, I hope you like my story to and I hope you enjoy it!

_“‘Faster Kihyun, move faster!, more flexible! you can do it!’’ Changkyun’s voices screamed in the air. The prince was breathing heavily through his nose while riding on his horse, everything went to fast for him. The wind passed him like he was nothing, his hair and his clothes flowed with the wind. He really tried his best to hold his bow steady while he looked through his half open eyes, there it was, the aimI point, he got closer and closer, his horse didn’t stop thought. ‘’Trust your horse Kihyun!’’ The words were something that Kihyun picked up from the younger. Kihyun squeezed his eyes for a moment, bad mistake, his horse made a pit stop and the prince had to hold himself against the neck but therefore had to drop his bow and arrow. The horse started to prance wildy on his spot. ‘’Bend forward Kihyun!’’ Changkyun announced and Kihyun really tried, again, his best to listen, to obey, to do it right but it was so hard to hold on to. ‘’Wow easy girl, easy please’’ Kihyun murmurs with a soft voice against his horse. It was his last option to try and get the horse calm. The beautiful animal stopped with what she was doing and breathed heavily through his nose._

_‘’Okey, rule number one’’ The pink haired looked beside him where Changkyun had appeared to grab the horse her reins. He calmed the animal while he gave comforting strokes over her neck ‘’Never close your eyes if you don’t trust your animal’’ Kihyun nodded at his words. ‘’At least you managed to stay on her back, that is really good’’ He complimented after, so he wouldn’t sound that harsh to the prince. Kihyun let out a breath of relief ‘’I am sorry’’ He apologized but the black haired shook his head._

_‘’It’s okay, fighting while riding on a horse is tough and that's what we are going to do all day long’’ Changkyun winked at him with a smile, Kihyun groaned, there was really no other way to do it. ‘’First, you need to control your horse better while shooting with your bow, when you succeed in that you go over to a sword, once you mastered that you will fight me okay?’’ It was all so normal for Changkyun to explain it to the pink haired. The rebellion didn’t know better then to fight in his daily life while Kihyun on the other hand, didn’t do a lot in his room for many years. ‘’Your highness?’’ The prince looked at Changkyun in confusion. The black haired then started to flink his fingers in front of his face, making the older one flinch. _

  


‘’Your highness’’ Jaebum continued to ask while he looked at the prince his face. Kihyun blinked like a hundred of times. ‘’Ah.. I am sorry, what did you say?’’ He asked out of embarrassment. Jaebum’s eyes turned in to a more worried way. His hands were all over the prince his chest to attach the armor together. ‘’I was lost in thoughts, I’m sorry’’ Kihyun admit, lowering his head in the progress. ‘’A little nervous, my prince?’’ Jaebum asked with a kind voice. The prince nodded his head slowly. He looked down at the metal that was supposed to protect his boots and sighed. Jaebum got Kihyun out of his bed to bring him to the armory room a few hours ago. The prince hadn’t seen anyone beside his friend yet, the castle was awfully quiet this morning when the two of them walked to the armory room, and here he was. 

‘’I asked, if you were feeling nervous or anything, you know someone-’’ The prince shook his head immediately. ‘’No’’ He spoke against Jaebum when he raised his head again, with that word popping up inside Kihyun’s thoughts, there was no turning back, he figured out that his friends convinced Jaebum to try and talk this crazy idea out of the pink haired his mind but the prince wouldn’t back down. No, no one was going to take his place in the battle, not even when he was on the edge of dying or injured. He would fight until the end like a true prince would for his kingdom. Even when it meant losing Changkyun. The thought of him staying alive because of him would be enough and satisfy the pink haired mind. Nonetheless, he was scared, so unbelievable scared inside without showing any symptoms of it on the outside. He was a professional now.

‘’I’m sorry your ma-’’ Jaebum began but Kihyun stopped him. ‘’ah’’ The prince narrowed his eyes towards Jaebum. ‘’Kihyun hyung’’ The knight corrected himself. The pink haired nodded satisfied now, at least, he wanted to be called by his given name on his last day. Jaebum worked on his outfit until he was finishing it off with a rope around the neck. He stepped back to look at the sight. ‘’Wauw my prince’’ The knight complimented the good looking prince. Kihyun blushed a little, there was nothing special about him. ‘’I wish that I could put a crown on your head, but you are not the crown prince yet’’ He stated. The pink haired nodded. ‘’It’s alright Jaebum, thank you very much my friend’’ Kihyun managed to say with a small smile towards him. He moved his arm up to lay his hand on the knight his shoulder. ‘’I’ll try to come to you once this is over, as a crown prince, a prince you can look up too’’ The pink haired spoke. Jaebum looked at his prince. Kihyun watched the eyes of the handsome night turn glassy. He never saw Jaebum cry before, so this was different, way more different than anyone else. 

The pink haired tightened his grip on the shoulder, bringing Jaebum closer to him eventually meeting his body. His arms around his friend in a loving hug. ‘’Don’t cry my friend’’ Kihyun whispered gently. Jaebum gulped heavily, he wouldn’t cry, his future crown prince asked him not to cry. The two hugged like that for a few second until Kihyun broke the hug. ‘’Now escort me to the field please’’ Jaebum nodded and turned around. He walked to the door to push them open for his friend as the two of them left the room, walking through the castle. Kihyun’s rope was slightly flying on the wind, almost making him a real crown prince.

  


Nerves start to gather inside the pink haired his stomach, he wouldn’t see the others until he got on the field, also knowing that Changkyun was with his horse, Minhyuk taking care of his weapons. All of his friends show themselves inside of Kihyun’s mind while walking towards the arena with Jaebum. Just a few days ago he was a prince locked up in a tower for almost eleven years but got saved thanks to his hyung and his long lost lover Changkyun. Who he met in those days, taught him a lot. Like how he should use each weapon, taught him how to use a bow, taught him how to ride a horse better than ever but most importantly thought him how to love.

If memories could last forever then Kihyun’s memories lasted for only a few second because Jaebum was already talking to when they arrived in front of the arena, standing between all kinds of small tents. ‘’Hyung?’’ Jaebum asked worriedly again. ‘’I am fine Jaebum’’ Kihyun reassured him with a smile. Yoongi comes out from a tent, walking towards Kihyun with a bow and a sword. ‘’With what do you want to start first?’’ He asked. ‘’The bow Hyung’’ The prince replied. The mint haired nodded back as he took a step closer to place around Kihyun’s body like they shoulder. Then a pair of arms surround the pink haired his neck as some fingers unbuttoned his rope, dropping the fabric on the ground. ‘’You still look pretty without it’’ Jooheon joked. 

Kihyun couldn’t help but smile, it soon faded when on the other side of the big wooden door that was leading to the arena was taking over with different voices of people, shouting for their returned king, Kihyun’s father’’. Mark then comes from a different door walking to the group. ‘’Kihyun it’s time for you to step inside, the king just revealed himself, and sat down on his rightful throne’’ He explained before anyone could ask. 

_‘’Long live the king!, Long live the king!, Long live the king!,’’_

The group got quiet at they listened to the words. ‘’Will my people ever cheer me on like that as well?’’ The prince wondered, looking down to the destroyed grass. A finger made it’s way under his chin, making it rise softly. Yoongi was there, who else would he expect. ‘’Long live the king’’ Yoongi spoke against him. It made the prince smile and hug his hyung. ‘’Kihyun you should also know that they brought your mother from the village’’ Mark didn’t seem to be done with his story yet. ‘’Really?’’ Kihyun asked while he let go of his hyung. ‘’Yes, Changkyun made sure she made it’’ The ex healer sad. The prince smiled more, Changkyun was so sweet for him while he wasn’t there, the pink haired was starting to miss him.

The arena then became quiet, some people cheered the name of Kihyun’s uncle, making the prince shiver over his body. ‘’You should enter Kihyun, we will be inside on the tribune as well, if anyone interferes then we are there to step in’’ Yoongi told Kihyun once more. The prince took a deep breath. He gave one last look to his weapons if they were indeed on the right place. They thankfully were. ‘’Wait!’’ The whole group look up to a running Jooheon to the scene holding a helmet. ‘’Don’t fight without this!’’ He screamed and reached them. The group giggled. ‘’Thank you Jooheonie’’ Kihyun thanked him. The orange haired smiled back as he placed the helmet on the prince his head. ‘’Goodluck man’’ He said.

The prince looked over at the group, it was not the right time to get emotional right now, he had to win right now, and emotion’s could possibly ruin it. ‘’Thank you all, for what you have done, everything’’ He said his final words as he turn around to the big wooden door. The prince walked to it and pushed it open, entering the arena. It became quiet, of course no one knew who would dare to challenge Kihyun’s uncle. If the citizens knew that Kihyun was alive then they would surely cause a scene and attack his uncle all at once, but the prince wanted to defeat him, alone. The pink haired looked through the helmet, spotting Changkyun with his favorite horse on the opposite of his uncle in the arena, who was getting on his horse by now. Kihyun made his way towards the rebellion until he finally got beside him.

_‘’Hey’’_ Changkyun greeted in a whisper. _‘’Hey’’_ Kihyun replied, his tone serious without a smile. The prince checked if the brackets were at the right height. He already wanted to get on the horse but an arm prevented him from moving. Changkyun placed his hand on Kihyun’s arms. _‘’Kihyun..’’_ Changkyun began. The black haired watched the adam’s apple of his lover went up and down. The pink haired ad gulped, it was completely understandable if Kihyun didn’t want to talk because this could be their last moment together. If he would die then he was sure that Changkyun would rush to him and kiss him one last time.

  


_‘’I love you’’_

  


_‘’I love you’’_

  


The two said the same sentence, at the same time, at the same tone, in a farewell and a welcome home voice. It broke Changkyun, the black haired pulled Kihyun to him, moved a part of his helmet up and kiss the love of his life on the lips. No one saw what they were doing behind the horse, none knew it was Kihyun. A tear falls down from Kihyun’s eye as he brings his arms around his beloved Changkyun, pressing his lips firmly against the younger. The kiss turned into a long peck, then in shorts ones to then break the kiss for once and for all.

Changkyun gulped heavily as he wiped the tear from Kihyun’s cheek, leaving his hand there to stroke the skin. _‘’You can do this.. and remember, I’m right by your side.. my…. prince’'_ He confessed to him. The rebellion refused to call Kihyun’s uncle his king in a meaningful way, he hated him with a deep passion for everything he had done, to the kingdom, the people and his Kihyun. _.‘’I know.. wait for me’’_ Kihyun replied, giving one last peck on Changkyun’s hand. The two of them parted ways. Kihyun got on his horse as Changkyun watched him. When the prince was settled gave Changkyun his the sack with the arrows. Then the sound of horns blasting in the air. A small man came inside the arena telling the story of the current challenge. Kihyun couldn’t hear anything, too busy with putting an arrow correctly with his bow,. Everything became a slow motion blur for him. The hoof of his horse went a lot slower, scratching over the ground, the people their claps were slowed down while their mouths were moving without letting out a sound. 

Changkyun had walked away and made it into the tribune with the rest of the group. The horses were on the opposite of each other in the arena, a lot of meters between them. Kihyun moved his helmet down, watching through the thin crack to his uncle, who raised his sword in his hand. It was the only weapon he choose while Kihyun himself decided to start with an arrow and a bow, he would grab his sword later that hung on his hip. _‘’shh it’s okay girl’’_ Kihyun whispered to the horse. The animal completely calmed down somehow, making Kihyun less nervous. He wasn’t holding the reins at all, all of his trust went to his animal, he had a plan in mind and it could work if this worked out. 

Another horn blow was heard over the whole arena. It made the crowd go silent. Kihyun watched how his uncle encourage his horse wildly forward while the small man quickly left the arena. The prince blinked, one time to his uncle who was running in slow motion to him, then to the crow, then to Changkyun. Who seemed to be screaming something. ‘’RUN!’’ The black Changkyun screamed on the top of his lungs to Kihyun, in the hope that he would move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the devil for giving you a cliffhanger HAH  
i am sorry, see you in the last chapter!
> 
> Also I am creating TWO new Changki fanfic's  
one with 10 chapters and its Changki in a hosptial  
the other has 4 and its about Changki going in a classtrip to the mountains in tents.
> 
> so dont be sad! new work is on the way!


	15. The winning strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun has to fight for his life, his future and his kingdom, hopefully winning the match against his uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, its been really long I know even though I have written 10 chapters already but im kinda stuck again.  
So i decided to to the last chapters into two parts, maybe three, the third one will be a epilogue with the smut, so this story will be a little longer ^^.  
Also im/was very busy with school, im in my exam year and only 11 weeks have to come for me before i will graduate.  
So i kinda stopped writing, taking a break from this platform, on the other hand i started to use my twitter account finally and since februari i have two changki twitter au's so you know
> 
> https://twitter.com/kihyunski/status/1234881802088648705
> 
> if you want to can read them.  
For now, i have one final internship exam and some theories then i am finally done! and i will write many things during the holidays! hopefully finish this story soon now ^^

Kihyun shook his head lightly, his horse was moving nervously under his butt, the adrenaline was slowly kicking in both of their bodies now and so eager to move. The prince took a deep breath before he quickly grabbed his bow with an arrow. He placed it against the dread as he pulled it backwards with a lot of strength, the stronger the faster right?. His arm was straight beside his head, elbow far back passed his head, steady and ready to go, he only had to wait, just a little bit longer. 

  


Kihyun’s uncle didn’t seem to stop though, he was still screaming the life out of his lungs while keeping his sword high up, threatening towards Kihyun, his horse was going fast like really fast, even Kihyun’s horses wanted to step back but she didn’t. _‘Good girl’_ Kihyun thought while he waited before his uncle was surely over the half between the meters they shared. Watching how the body got closer was really scary but he had to wait, just wait. The pink haired was now ready to close one eye, a part of his vision vanished which made it even more scarier but also at the same time more clear, his target was no high quality.

  


‘Almost’ he thought once more, his vision focused on some open spots in the armor of his uncle, there, right there, between the shoulder and upper arm piece were a few centimeters open, it wasn’t much but it was something. 

  


Before Kihyun knows it he encourages his horse to move forward. The horse lowly pranced before it went over in a gallop going towards it target. Kihyun got closer and closer, _‘please, please, please’_ He begged to the gods in the hope to only hit this one arrow. His prayers were heard once he let go of the dread. Everyone on the tribune got silent when they watched the arrow flying by in fast pace towards their King. The arrow hit the king right on the spot where Kihyun wanted it to land and rode passed him on his horse, quickly dropping the bow to grab the reins.

  


His uncle let out a scream as he rode a little further until he fell of his horse with weapon and all. The crowd gasped but cheered on for the unknown knight. Changkyun was holding onto his own heart, just like the others, watching how Kihyun turned his horse making it stop to then quickly jump of. The pink haired wasted no time in walking to his hurt uncle. The man seemed to get up and ripped the arrow wildly out of his upper arm, not caring if it was in the right way or not. The fire in both of their eyes was to be seen in the small space from their helmets, but Kihyun’s uncle seemed to take it off, wanting to fight him with full vision, unlike Kihyun who wanted to protect himself, also the people in the tribune couldn’t know who he was just yet. 

  


The prince took his sword in both hands as he started to make the first swing from above, down to his target. His uncle blocked of the swing with own sword from under, making Kihyun back of one step to steady himself, to only swing his sword in a different direction to his uncle yet again.

  


Both sides kept it up for a long time, fighting each other from every direction, blocking every attack possible. Yoongi bumped his head lightly against Changkyun’s arm, trying to get his attention. The black haired got the hint so he looked to his hyung. Not really far behind them were whispered heard, the others didn’t notice it somehow, to caught up with the scene in front of his eyes. 

  


‘’Keep an eye around you, if I heard it right then they will try and interfere with the fight’’ Yoongi whispered in a low voice. Changkyun nodded and bumped his elbow against Jooheon who sat on his other side. The orange haired flinched heavily while he grabbed his own arm. ‘’Hey man! what in the!-’’ His words were caught of by the hand of his rebellion leader. ‘’Sshh will you? and go to the king’s side. Protect him if you must. End of the discussion, got it?’’ Changkyun whispered out fast and clear. Jooheon could only nod when the black haired removed his hand from his mouth. The lancer got up with his new orders and made his way through the tribune, unseen to the king. Yoongi and Changkyun had to keep their eyes open really good now.

  


_Kling_, both of their heads turned back to the fight in front of them where Kihyun seemed to be behind the king who he just kicked forward by his sword against the nap. there was hope, everyone could feel in in their minds, their hearts and souls.The king had fallen on his knees with still his sword in hand. Kihyun took this opportunity to take a few deep breaths, his back was towards the crowd thankfully because he couldn’t bare the look of thousands of strangers towards him right now. The king was sweating all over his forehead, body shaking in front of the prince. Was this the moment where Kihyun would raise his sword and cut of his neck? There was no way that he would let that happen.

  


He brought his fingers unseen to his mouth when he heard the metal footsteps linger behind him. Kihyun got behind his uncle and raised the sword highly enough for everyone to see what was about to happen but his uncle whistled between his fingers. It made Kihyun of guard and lower his sword. Yoongi and Changkyun got immediately up when they saw a person in all black form the tribune rushing down very quickly. The two wasted no more time in an attempt to go after him, passing several random citizens on the benchen The others looked confused to the two but soon noticed what was going on. 

  


Kihyun’s uncle got rapidly up from his spot with one big swing with his sword in his hand to make it collide against the side of Kihyun’s helmet. The blow was so hard that the helmet fell of the prince his head with the body falling down on his hands and knees. Kihyun’s uncled laughed at his nephew. Everything was in a big blur for the prince, it was warm, so incredibly warm, moving in armor was the most toughest thing he had ever done, and even worse, fighting with it against his uncle. His breath was slow, so incredibly slow, as if his lungs had stopped working because of the shock.

  


The slow motion came back to Kihyun, the prince moved his head slowly up and looked to his surroundings. Where was he again? oh yeah, he saw his uncle laughing on his spot but it stopped when he looked to the tribune, kihyun blinked slowly as he looked towards the tribune. Right there, beside the man in black were Changkyun and Yoongi who held the man hostage. Really? his uncle made up a plan to sabotage the fight again? Even when Yoongi taught him a lesson with his hand. Kihyun’s heart grew even bigger at the sight, not with love but with hate, anger, sadness and disappointment but meanwhile the crowd was most part silent, somewhere whispering because the knight seemed to be a man with pink hair, and the only man that ever had pink haired inside the kingdom was none other then the true king his son. Prince and future king Yoo Kihyun. 

  


The citizens looked to their true king on the throne who seemed to be smiling proudly to his son, together with his loyal queen who sat on a different throne beside her husband. The fight was coming to an end. The knight his identity had been shown to the world. It was the day where Kihyun was reborn again as a living human being. He didn’t need to hide anymore, it was his place to stand here and now. ‘’Bring the man away Yoongi.’’ Kihyun’s father demanded, only to receive a nod from Yoongi who took the man with him out of the arena, leaving Changkyun behind. 

  


The black haired looked with worry in the arena because Kihyun hadn’t gotten back up yet, he wanted to jump down and help him but it would be against the rules, meaning an immediately lose for Kihyun. Receiving help from the outside during a fight was forbidden but Kihyun’s uncle just broke that rule. 

  


The prince gave everything a spot in his mind. He could hear his uncle curse loudly under his breath together with the metal footsteps coming his way. Shit, he needed to get up, the high sound between his ears were gone, his vision became more clear, just a few more seconds. ‘’My son, get up, please’’

  


Even when it was just a whispered, those words were spoken in words for the king. There was this small sting inside his heart that made the prince look towards the source that caused it. Kihyun saw his mother, her eyes focused on him with a small glim in them. The prince groaned softly and closed his eyes, only to reopen them at the sight of the bracelet with the pink flower his mother gave him the day he left from the village. ‘’Kihyun get up, please’’ It was Changkyun’s voice he heard now, close yet far. He had to get up, the metal footsteps came closer and closer to him.

  


  


_‘Get up you fool... you trained for this.. you can’t lose.. I can’t lose’ _ Kihyun thought to himself.

  


  


‘’Kihyun!.... Kihyun….! Kihyun!......’’

  


  


The prince looked to yet another different voice, he found the strength by his name to get on one knee while grabbing his sword. There stood Jaebum, shouting Kihyun’s name in hope and encouragement, his trustworthy guard. A small wave of emotion hit Kihyun but he got more up, the metal footsteps seemed to have stopped though. ‘’Quiet!’’ The fake king screamed towards Jaebum but Jaebum didn’t stop. He kept on chanting Kihyun’s name and to Kihyun’s amazement Changkyun joined in as well, the two shouting his name together with more people who joined them.

  


Soon the whole tribune was chanting Kihyun’s name, making him feel much bigger and better than he ever was before. The prince got slowly up with his head low, he saw the shadow of his uncle close behind him. ‘’Oh no’’ he heard the devil himself whisper behind him. Kihyun then screamed, he screamed so loudly while he turned around, swinging his sword in the progress towards his uncle. The move was so unexpected that his uncle didn’t move and watched how the prince smacked the sword out of his hands. 

  


Kihyun had to keep his own balance because he moved so wildly, but remained his posture quick enough to kick his uncle against his chest with his feet so unbelievably hard that he fell down on the ground with a hard thud. Everything got quiet, no human was talked or moving beside the Kihyun’s uncle who was groaning in pain on the ground. He wanted to get up and grab his sword to finish of Kihyun but the prince moved quick enough to point his sword against his uncle his neck. He was in a victory pose right now, at this very faithful moment, Kihyun could finish him off, sword piercing the skin and done, just a push and it was over. everyone was waiting in anticipation for what the next move would be.

  


Kihyun breathed heavily in and out, chest rising up and down, his mind was all clear, no thoughts were wondering around, it was completely empty but why? His uncle was looking at him with eyes, eyes Kihyun once had himself, that showed pure fear, angst, despair, of losing his life to something horrible. Kihyun was the monster now but was he really? ‘’Please’’ His uncle begged but Kihyun snapped. 

  


‘’Shut up! You have no rights to beg for your life!’’ He raged out and continued, pressing the tip of his sword deeper in the neck of his enemy, so a trail of blood left the skin. “For fourteen years you ruined me! locked me up! hit me! starved me! treated me like a bad animal for disobeying his owners orders! You lied to me! You hurt my family! Tried to kill both of my parents! You send every possible friend I had out of the castle and outlawed them! You sold me! SOLD ME!’’ 

  


Kihyun had tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall, his hand was visibly shaking from how much he was holding himself back. “So... you have NO right to beg for your life! After everything you have done!” Kihyun removed the tip from his sword from the neck, his uncle feared for his life right now, he lost, it was over. Kihyun grabbed the with both hands his sword and raised it in the air. None dared to interfere and watched how Kihyun smashed his sword down right beside the head of his uncle. The crowd gasped, they didn’t saw that one coming, even the king and queen had gotten up from their thrones to see more clear of what was going on. 

  


‘’But I’m not like you.’’ Kihyun reasoned and took one big deep breath. Two kept on looking at each other, one with the look of a harmed prey and the other the predator, who just won. ‘’You just lost and will be taking hostage in the name of the king’’ Kihyun stepped backwards and turned towards his audience. ‘’He will lose his head on the guillotine later this day’’ Kihyun finished of. The crowd went wildly at that, people stood up, they clapped and cheered in joy, their kingdom would be free. Kihyun looked to his father who looked the proudest he had ever been before. The king made a finger motion to Jaebum and Jooheon. Both man got the hint and went down the tribune, jumping into the arena to help up Kihyun’s uncle, who was in ultimate shock. The two brought him away out of sight, to where he always belonged, the prison. 

  


Kihyun finally smiled, he did it, he really did it and dropped his sword on the ground, tears streamed down his cheek, the joy he was feeling was indescribable. He watched how his lover, Changkyun, jumped down and went closer to him. Taking his beloved boyfriend in his arms, because Kihyun did it, he defeated his uncle. ‘’Long live the prince is what I said hmm’’ 

  


Kihyun looked up to the voice of his hyung, Yoongi who stood by his side just like the others. Mark, Minhyuk, Jinyoung and even Taehyung had come down to congratulate their future crown prince. ‘’You did amazing Kihyun!’’ Marked cheered for him, sadly, Changkyun had to let Kihyun go because of course everyone wanted to hug Kihyun right here and now. ‘’Thank you all but for real, I really want to jump out of this armor because it’s killing me now’’ He joked, everyone laughed and understood. The people in the tribune were slowly fading from the benches, going back to what they were once doing through the day. 

  


Kihyun looked up to his father and mother, they motioned for him to leave, he knew that he would talk with them later anyways. So the prince nodded, turning back to his group. ‘’Let’s go inside, because I wasn’t joking about this armor, it really is killing me!’’

  


The group laughed once more and they all agreed to go along with Kihyun back inside the castle. A place that once was his home, became hell but to only turn back to his favorite place. Kihyun didn’t felt like a caged up bird, but a free one, he would be able to walk around without any worries for his uncle, everything would be cleared today. When the group finally got into the armory room, they helped Kihyun with the releasement of his armor while meanwhile talking about how good the prince had fought the battle and of course, all wanted a praise from the prince because Kihyun obviously had the best trainers ever. If he wouldn’t have met each one of them then surely things would have gone differently. His life would still be the same like those years back, locked up in his room. Those days were gone now, so there was no space in his mind to think about it, only positivity was allowed now.

  


A servant was send to the group inside the armory room. ‘’The king wants to speak with you, all of you’’ He made clear before he left again. Kihyun finished the belt around his clothing before someone would speak up. ‘’Why would the king want to speak with us?’’ Jooheon asked dumbfounded. Jaebum and Jooheon had returned to the group once they brought Kihyun’s uncle inside the prison, both didn’t had to guard the man thankfully but some other random knight had to. ‘’I don’t know, but it can only be good new Jooheonie’’ Mark teased and stroke the orange haired his head. Kihyun smiled at the scene. ‘’Indeed, so let’s see what he has for us’’ The prince spoke up like a true future prince, the group couldn’t do anymore and agree when they left the room one by one. 

  


Kihyun had to tie his shoe really quickly and when he was done he got finally up, arms were wrapped quickly around him from the front in a surprise but Kihyun knew exactly who it was. When the prince looked up he, of course, saw his man. ‘’We won’t have much time together, but congratulations Kihyun’’ Changkyun whispered in his deep oh so loving voice. Kihyun smiled, hugging his lover back and leaned in to kiss him. It was a small kiss of victory, of longing, something more behind it. Changkyun gladly took the opportunity to finally to kiss Kihyun back. Both were eager to taste each other again so they brought their tongues in each others mouth, exploring the things they owned, it tasted just like them.

  


The couple became a bit messy and rough in their movements. Kihyun bumped his waist against the table because Changkyun lightly pushed him to discover more, letting his hands roam around Kihyun body while the prince held his cheeks to keep him in place while kissing him. Hums were exchanged in the air and happiness was around them, they were so eager to touch each other in a way they couldn’t do it for a while. Changkyun broke the kiss first to go through his knees, lifting up Kihyun onto the table by his tights. 

  


Kihyun’s mind was blank, letting it all happen, wanting to touch his boyfriend like the other wanted to touch him as well, with meaning, with love and much more. They kissed each other once more, hand still roaming quickly over their bodies, looking for clothings parts to could be ripped away. Changkyun managed to make Kihyun moan once he sucked on his tongue. The prince shivered at the releasement of his tongue, he slammed his legs around Changkyun’s waist, pushing the younger against him. The black haired almost lost his balance at that. They broke the kiss and both giggled for their own clumsy stupidity but they couldn’t stay separated for long, they soon met in another kiss.

  


A throat clear made the two depart in the speed of light, shocked to be actually caught since the door of the armory room was never closed by one of his friends. The two looked to the culprit were the sound came from. Yoongi was standing there with arms crossed. ‘’You two can’t seriously wait a little bit longer, can you?’’ He asked in a mocking voice. Kihyun became bright red, bumping his head softly against Changkyun’s shoulder. The rebellion smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s, moving the prince back on his own feed. ‘’Sorry, Sorry’’ He apologized while he grabbed the pink haired his hand. Yoongi rolled his eyes a little extra to make it more of a joke. The couple smiled at him and made their way in the hall, immediately standing in front of their group of friends. 

  


‘’Oh my god you guys did not!’’ Kihyun yelled being even more embarrassed, Changkyun seriously had to fix their manners once again. They all laughed and decided to walk as a group through the castle to the main hall where the king would probably be. Jaebum opened the door for them like the good knight he was. Indeed the king and the queen seemed to be inside, both smiling at the group when the king motioned for them to get closer. Kihyun honestly wanted to jump his parents and hug them really tight, but he wasn’t a child anymore no, he was 24, far passed 18 where a prince would be crowned as crown prince. ‘’Welcome again’’ The king began.

  


The group stopped walking at the same time to show off their gratitude to the former king and queen. ‘’Please rise, all of you’’ The queen commanded and so they obeyed. one by one they got back up to listen to what their rulers wanted to say to them. ‘’First of all congratulations my son, for winning the challenge’’ The king began, everyone started to clap because honestly, Kihyun deserved it, and a big one as well. The prince smiled and bowed once more. ‘’As for now, the main square is being prepared for my brothers death’’ It became silent in the room when the new was heard, some looked outside to the windows and saw that the stage of the guillotine was in de make. ‘’My question for Yoongi, Mark and Jinyoung, you joined the rebellion but do you want to work for me once again? Like it should be?’’ The three looked at each other and smiled big time, they eagerly nodded, accepting the king his offer. 

  


‘’Great, and Kihyun you have to get change your outfit and join us at the balcony together with Yoongi. He knows when that will happen. After that, we will hold the coronation for you, because you are becoming an official prince Kihyun’’ Everyone smiled at those words. Kihyun couldn’t believe what he just heard, he would really become a crown prince. They kingdom would finally have a crown prince, one that would rule the kingdom in a good way, maybe even better in the future. ‘’Then we throw the big party right after it, I have my man working on it already in the big ballroom, you need to come in pairs’’ The king winked before he continued with his story ’’Let it be a sign as the day of freedom for the kingdom, everyone is invited and has to come in their most splendid clothes, got it?’’ The words of the king where loud and clear. ‘’And Kihyun, since you are my son, I want you to make a splendid show with the people you want, do you understand?’’ The king asked one final question. Kihyun nodded although he didn’t know what in the hell he needed to do and he only had limited time for it. ‘’You are dismissed except for Changkyun, Jooheon and Minhyuk ‘’ 

  


It not like the others could complain about it thought, they were in fact true rebellions against the kingdom so it was normal for the king that he wanted to speak with them. Yoongi grabbed Kihyun his hand before the prince could protest against the idea. Jinyoung and Mark also left the room together with Taehyung and Jaebum, leaving the three rebellions behind together with the king. ‘’Let’s go and make you pretty Kihyun’’ Yoongi said, dragging the prince through the castle once more. 

  


Kihyun giggled and followed his hyung happily around until they got to his room. The mint haired walked towards the prince his closet, starting to choose a typical yet special, beautiful outfit for Kihyun. The prince already walked to his bed to get out of the clothes he wore only to receive the clothes Yoongi eventually choose for him. Once the prince was all dressed up again he sat down the chair when his hyung started to brush his pink hair. Kihyun was reading the book the elder once gave him. ‘’Did you already come up with an idea to do as a show, your highness?’’ Yoongi teased, earning a groan from the prince. ‘’No, not yet, I don’t know what I could do, maybe showing off my skills that I learned? but that is so basic you know, every ‘almighty high prince’ would do that’’ He mocked a little, showing some funny face expressions. 

  


Yoongi showed his gummy smile through the mirror, making the prince smile in the progress. ‘’I know maybe something totally out of context, something I would like to offer myself for and we could ask maybe Jinyoung and Mark, something with the told team’’ He suggested like a true adviser. ‘’Sure thing, what is you idea hyung?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im active on twt: https://twitter.com/kihyunski


	16. My prince, My knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun finally becomes what he always wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might seem short because i dont know everything about certain ceremonies or yeah things, reminder, no hate, its only a fanfiction and these parts are hard to write so i ketp them to a minimum, nonetheless I still hope you like it. We are getting closer to the end.
> 
> not proof readed. sorry. mistakes will be made up whenever i have the time for it.

Meanwhile were Changkyun, Jooheon and Minhyuk together with the king inside his office. He asked them to follow him out of the room which they obeyed without anymore room to discuss. They waited patiently for the king to sit down although the nerves inside of them were being restless, not knowing what to expect was still some kind of an adrenaline kick for them? ‘’Boys’’ The king began, the three of them blinked like idiots, yeah a kick for sure.

  


‘’Please calm down, it’s just me, you have seen me drinking as well with slightly getting drunk’’ At that sign the rebels sighed in relief and took a seat on the chairs, slowly getting more comfortable as they should be around the king.‘’Listen, Changkyun, this is mostly for you’’ The king spoke against the one and only rebellion leader, the black haired suddenly felt all the eyes on him.

  


‘’You are the leader of the rebellion ever since you had the age to do so, you built a whole village just to be against my brother, but he won’t be here any longer, the kingdom will be at peace again, and I assume that you will continue to be with my son and that you will stay here, so my question is, what will you do with your village?’’ The king finally finished his long talk to only let to room go over in a deep silence. All of Changkyun’s work would be gone if he left, all of his people could return safely to the homes they once had, if they still had a home.  


  


‘’Sure, but under a few condition’’ Changkyun is and always will be a rebel deep down inside his heart, the past he built had his own room in his heart. The three giggled and the king nodded. ‘’Speak up your mind boy’’

  


The black haired started to explain that the people had built their own lives within the village and that their old home in the kingdom probably were taken by other citizens, so Changkyun was gladly to leave it behind when the king suggested to make the village a part of the kingdom, a sort ot resting point, a side village, maybe a trading port, whatever you name it but it would be a part of them now. When they finished the talk the three got back up and left the room after. ‘’Uhm Changkyun, can you come back for another second?’’

  


The king asked when the black haired had closed the door behind him. Minhyuk and Jooheon looked confused but their leader motioned for them to move forward while he got back into the room. ‘’What is it your highness?’’

  


Back in the room of the prince, had Yoongi, made Kihyun the most stunning prince ever, the only thing that was missing was the royal robe. The item was far too heavy for Kihyun to wear it all day long, so they decided that they will put it quickly on after the death scene of his uncle. A knock on the door disturbed the two with their actions. ‘’Come in’’ Kihyun answered and the door opened, revealing Jaebum. ‘’Your hi-’’

  


‘’ah!’’ Kihyun interrupted. ‘’Aish.. Kihyun hyung, it’s time, come and follow me if you want’’ Jaebum carefully asked. Kihyun grinned with Yoongi and left the room, following Jaebum through the halls. This time they went up the stairs to another level of the castle into a different hall with all kind of painting on the walls from former rules, on the other side where huge windows that showed the castle square.

  


Hundreds of people were already there and Kihyun couldn’t help but to walk a little closer to the windows and see what was already set up. He gulped when he saw that the executioner was pulling on the rope to get the huge, fine and sharp, execution blade up.

  


‘’Don’t look to long to it, you will see it from a different point of view and you have to keep on looking, because you are a prince’’ Jaebum answered his silent question. Honestly Kihyun was never cruel to begin with, he wasn’t someone to enjoy these kind of things but sadly this had to be done.

  


He didn’t want to kill his uncle by his own hands because then he would have the man on his retina for the rest of his life, he rather wanted it to be done in another officially way, where he could watch from a safe distance. This was not an act of cowardness, by far, but to watch his new life with a clean vision without evil, was something Kihyun craved for every since he was young. The prince soon walked back in line, following Jaebum together with Yoongi to a door that got pushed open, revealing the big balcony where his parents already were standing on, waiting for their son to arrive.

  


Kihyun entered the balcony along side Yoongi and Jaebum who took care of the doors for him. The prince smiled when he saw his parents motioning him to come closer. Kihyun gladly took the opportunity to get between the king and queen close to the railing, feeling each moment more as a family reunion. His eyes wandered over the square, even more people had come and gathered around so the main square was completely full, they all wanted to see how the horrible king’s brother was about to die, giving their freedom back once again.

  


‘’Are you ready my son?’’ The king asked Kihyun, receiving a nod in return. His mother brought a hand on her son his back in a comforting way, like a true mother and a trustworthy queen. Kihyun was so glad to have his parents back again. The queen her arm was still injured but she was doing better. ‘’Bring in my brother!’’ The king announced with a heavy and commanding voice. It made the whole crowd silent in one go, _‘Wow what a power’_ Kihyun thought.

  


The gates of the prison opened with two knights, holding the king’s brother as they walked outside over the small path between the citizens to the stairs of the platform. The knights pushed him roughly forward for Kihyun’s uncle to walk on the stairs himself, eventually getting on the platform.

  


Kihyun watched how the man looked up to them for a few seconds, hatred was still in his eyes so Kihyun didn’t regret his choice at all, he looked with the eyes of a victor back to his uncle. ‘’Do you want to give the signal Kihyun?’’ His father asked but Kihyun declined, he didn’t want to be the one baring the guilt for the rest of his life. His father nodded, accepting the rejected for this time as he raised his arm in the air once the executioner grabbed Kihyun’s uncle and put him down on his spot, head between the two logs so it was impossible for him the move. To finish it off he placed a basket under his head so the limb would fall right into it.

  


No words were exchanged in those seconds, the citizens were quit, the king was quiet, the queen, Kihyun and everyone else, the silence was unbearable. The executioner grabbed his axe and looked towards the king. Kihyun kept his eyes on his uncle, the last second of his life were counting. The arm of the king down quickly, Kihyun could feel the wind from beside him when he watched the executioner swinging his axe against the rope, cutting it loose so the blade fell down, piercing the neck of his uncle in one time. The crowd gasped at the sight and some looked away when the head fell in the basket. After a few more second of silence the whole square with people started to cheer, their former king was dead.

  


Kihyun smiled and looked at the king who seemed to be smiling as well, there was no grief what’s so ever, his horrible brother who ruined his kingdom and destroyed the most of Kihyun’s life was finally gone. ‘’Ahum Kihyun’’

  


Yoongi hinted, Kihyun felt how his mother removed her hand from his back so the prince could quickly follow Yoongi back inside. _The coronation!._ There was no time to celebrate for them so the two made it quickly back inside Kihyun’s room.

  


The prince was looking at himself once again in the mirror, watching how his hyung came from behind with the majestic white royal robe in his hands. The mint haired lowered the important clothing piece over Kihyun’s shoulders, attaching them in front of the prince his chest while looking at the mirror. Kihyun smiled to his hyung once he was done. Yoongi made the future king turn around, inspecting him from head to too. ‘’You are so pretty Kihyun’’ He complimented. Kihyun could only smile with a blush on his cheeks.

  


‘’When the coronation is done we go back to your room to make you ready for the event we made up’’ He winked. The prince nodded. ‘’We have to really go now’’ Kihyun spoke like a true prince. Almost no words were exchanged in the moment so Yoongi took the lead for Kihyun out of the room, through the halls until they got in front of the big doors which would open soon, creating a path for Kihyun to the thrones. The speech inside was already held to the invited people. Someone was talking some important stuff while Yoongi and Kihyun waited. The man seemed to finish soon so the mint haired turned one more time to his prince. ‘’All you have to do is walk straight and neat to your father's throne, the man will tell some stuff that your father will do to you and you just go along with it okay?’’

  


Yoongi explained, the guard noticed that the prince was getting a little nervous right now since Kihyun looked anywhere but to him. So the older took responsibility and hugged the prince. Kihyun was shocked for a few seconds but soon smiled, hugging his beloved hyung back. They let quickly go of one another when the big doors opened in front of them. As if Kihyun was already a prince with how fast he gained his composure back. The pink haired walked inside with big and quick steps, leaving Yoongi behind to watch the royal robe slide over the ground after the prince, right where it belongs.

  


All the unknown eyes in the hall were on him for a second time that day and maybe for a second time in his whole life. The first stares were to be felt over Kihyun’s whole body when he stood in the arena without a helmet, revealed and all to the public eye. His second birth, a new chance at life, the missing prince who finally returned, beat the worst villain in his life, and now, on his way to the throne, _his  
_

  


Different kinds of important people were standing where they belonged, knights here and there for the security because the queen and king stood both in front of the thrones with a bishop and a servant holding the almighty things. Kihyun thinks about the words of his hyung, just let it all flow and it will be over in no time. There was no big brother in Kihyun’s life, he was the only one in the bloodline, about to make him the last one as well.

  


The prince wondered his eyes quickly over the different people, he saw some he recognized, all in neatly clothes, he saw Jooheon and Minhyuk, not further away he spotted Jaebum and Jinyoung, both close to the thrones together with Mark and Yoongi, who seemed to have rapidly changed himself, now standing in front of the one close exit doors. ‘’Yoo Kihyun’’ His father called out, opening the coronation officially with that.

  


Kihyun got lost in thoughts, not really knowing what to expect from this, he never experienced a coronation before. Time seemed to go faster then usual, before he knew it, the speech held by others were soon over and here he was. Standing in front of the king and queen, holding only the staff and small crown, his forehead still felt a little moisty duo the holy water that was blended over it.

  


‘’Is the prince willing to take the oath?’’

  


‘’Yes I am’’ Kihyun quickly answered the bishop without a second to think about it, the bishop hummed, continuing to ask Kihyun questions which the prince answered one by one . 10 years he waited to be freed from his room, his inner prison. Each second meant a step closer to his title, his kingdom and no more fighting. _’If only changkyun was here’_ Kihyun quickly thinks between the words, his were the only pair of eyes he hadn’t spotted in the crowd unlike his friends. Where was his lover? Shouldn’t he be watching this moment since he wanted Kihyun to become the crown prince himself? The bishop clears his throat, getting everyones full attention. One question remained and needed to be answered right here and now, officially.

  


‘’Will you. Prince Yoo Kihyun. become the crown prince of this Kingdom, and protect it and it surroundings with the power of god you maintain to make wise decision for this Kingdom and the future of it, protecting the piece?’’

  


Kihyun watched in a blink of an eye all of his friends smiling proudly at him with the most biggest spark in their eyes. There journey was getting closer to an end, an end they couldn’t wish to be more perfect. He couldn’t help but to break his serious form to let out a smile and say.

  


‘’Yes’’

  


The prince returned the items to the servant and bowed neatly through his back to the kingdom. The citizens clapped and cheered, the hall was overruled with the sound of happiness, joy but most importantly freedom. Everyone watched how the king grabbed the crown, that was rested on a pillow on Kihyun’s future throne, and put it on his son very own head. When Kihyun felt the object resting on his head, he turned around to his parents, giving them a quick hug to both of them. To his surprise made the king the hall go quiet again. The ceremony wasn’t done apparently?

  


‘’Now that the ceremony finally is over’’ The king started.

  


_Wrong Kihyun Wrong._

  


‘’There is something else you have to do immediately as a crown prince, prince Kihyun’’ His father looked slightly down at him with a teasing smirk. Kihyun was confused with two things. The word prince felt more real than ever, so good, so true, but what in the hell had his father planned for him? Another fight?

  


‘’Open the doors!’’ The king commanded as the people sat down around their seats once again. The prince quickly glanced to one of his friends in the hope to see in their eyes what was going to happen. To his bad luck, he only saw the teasing look in the eyes between Jooheon and Minhyuk, the two bastard must have planned something right? So many unanswered questions were soon to be answered once the big doors open at the beginning of the hall with no one else but Changkyun, standing between the big wooden structures.

  


Kihyun eyes widen when he watched his boyfriend standing there, all dressed up in the official knight armor of their kingdom, taking his first step in the hall towards the thrones. To many questions exploded at the same time in Kihyun’s mind. Why was Changkyun there? And why was he in an official knight armor? He is a rebel! What did this mean?

  


The prince gasped internally at the beauty of his beloved lover. Changkyun walked with a serious face but couldn’t contain it for long when he can’t take his eyes of the prince, _his_ prince where he had to miss the coronation for to only fight alongside him in their future battles. The pink haired smiled so widely with a blush on his face, damn he looks hot in that outfit. The king cleared his throat once Changkyun arrived in front of the steps in front of them. Looking up to his king, queen and prince.

  


‘’Everyone, listen carefully’’

  


The king motioned to Changkyun to sit down on one knee. The black haired obligated easily, not keeping his eyes away from Kihyun. The prince couldn’t stop looking at him either, both watched their shimmer in each other eyes, reflecting one another in their visio, their world. Everyone listened well to what the king was explaining.

  


Eventually Kihyun had to turn a little to the king who was holding his mighty sword. ‘’And for you my son, your first time making someone a knight for the kingdom’’

  


The words of the king had to progress for a few seconds inside Kihyun’s brain. Changkyun was going to become a knight for the kingdom!? for him!? Kihyun was about to make Changkyun an official knight!? His body moved out of his own when his father held the sword out to his son. The queen was smiling proudly at both of her loving man.

  


The prince took the sword in hand, it was so light, so perfectly shaped and balanced. One of the finest swords in the land, he could tell, the one he wielded wasn’t as fine as this one. Kihyun looked around, only a slight bit, he needed a confirmation, from anyone, was this okey? He was about to make the man of a rebellion a knight, with a kingdom as his cage, a life sworn to protect the life of a king. Changkyun said yes to those words. Kihyun heard them loud and clear, but was this what Changkyun really wanted? or did the king made him change his mind?

  


Kihyun managed to find the seats of Jooheon and Minhyuk, his very first rebellion friends beside his lover. They both smiled at him, nodding towards their prince. The time of being a rebellion was over, their village was a part of the kingdom, a kingdom Changkyun wanted to serve because of the future king it was going to have. The pink haired gulped, looking down at Changkyun. Their eyes met again for a breath moment. Their eyes both shimmer with a light holding a promise, shining brightly.

  


‘’Say the words Kihyun’’ The king encourages his son to say the final things, luckily the prince knew them, his years for reading books in his room out of boredom brought him to some valuable knowledge.

  


‘’Arise….’’ Kihyun’s voice was music to Changkyun’s ears. The trust in in his lover to not put the blade to heavy on his shoulder but only a light touch touched the armor that covered his shoulder. ‘’I.M Changkyun’’ The black haired felt the soft wind, even when it was a little bit, caressing over his cheek upwards together with the blade that went over his head to his other shoulder, touching it ever so gently as the first time. ‘’As now, a knight, of our kingdom’’

  


Kihyun let the sword rest aside him as he watched Changkyun rising up from his knees, standing on both of his feet, in front of his lover. An ex rebel turned into a knight of the kingdom. His old home that became new today. A life in the castle alongside his prince. The king nodded beside them, signaling everyone to cheer for them once again. The black haired took his change, smoothly turning around beside Kihyun, standing next to each other, looking over the big hall filled with their citizens with wide smiles. Changkyun would eventually become a king himself.

  


‘’And now! Let’s celebrate everyone!’’ The king announced, officially opening the party, everyone started to do their task, changing the big hall rapidly into something else. Yoongi walked to Kihyun while the pink haired gave the sword back to his father. ‘’I will go and change now father’’ Kihyun announced with a small bow. ‘’Go ahead my boy, I will wait for your performance’’

  


The prince smiled widely. ‘’Just you wait’’ He smiles even more. Changkyun was curious for what his lover came up with. The whole hall would watch but it didn’t seem to bother him at all. ‘’Okey let’s go Kihyun’’ Yoongi grabbed the pink haired his hand as he led him down the steps towards the big doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading again this journey means a lot to me, this au, this world, the changki. I dont want it to end but sadly.  
The last chapter will come and then it ends.  
Maybe i will make a part two of this au who knows, only if you want, yk something with an old enemy rising?  
Changkyun has to fight along side Kihyun to keep their kingdom save? who knows? idk..  
i might make an epilogue but who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appriciate!  
this is by far me favorite changki story and i hope that you will like it as well  
i have a lot more chapters ready! ill upload them each day i guess. since its a fast one, or still one each chapter per week


End file.
